El Viento
by QueenOfGeeks14
Summary: My alter-ego Haden, hits her head, and finds herself in the world of Ninjago! With no powers or pysical strength what-so-ever Haden wonders how she can fit into this world, get home, and most important; not get killed! Can all these things be accomplished? Or will she be stuck there forever?
1. Chapter 1: Impact

**Hiya people! **

**Fourth FanFiction! XD Yay me! **

**I was a bit bored at my Grandparents so I thought I'd write this. I hope I can get as many chapters out as possible, but I also have another story i'm in the middle of, and i've got writers block! I hope you guys like this, and yes, the title is Spanish, and no, I don't speak it. El Viento means Wind... which will be explained in Chapter 3 :P sorry that might not come out in a while...**

**And yes, these experiences are real. (Besides the whole go into Ninjago thing) Stories from my life. But portrayed through my Alter-Ego: Haden Adams! XD **

**Though Enjoy this! **

* * *

Summer. Honestly, nothing but torture at my house. Since Mom's away in Russia and Dad's always at work, my sisters and I are home alone a lot. In our poorly air conditioned house. What's worse is that the rooms that we frequent the most are boiling hot. Such as the TV room and my bedroom.

Paris sat at the computer, checking her Pinterest. And Lavender was slumped on the couch writing in her diary. I was rolling around on our yoga ball, watching Psych on Hulu. "Why is it so hot?" I asked already knowing my answer.

Lavender shrugged, "Eh, stupid Mother Nature."

"At least we're not in Arizona anymore. Think of how hot it'll be today." Paris said. "Oh, those are cute shoes."

Lavender and I looked at them, "Meh." I said. The house phone rang, Lavender picked it up. "Hello, oh hey! Uh, uh, yeah. Oh! Yeah, I'll see ya in a few. Bye!" She hung it up and ran down the hall.

"Who was that?" I called after her.

"It was Merissa!" she replied, Lavender walked in, slipping her shoes on. She changed out of her pajamas into a checkered dress.

"Why are you wearing a dress? Where are you going?"

She quickly put her hair into a ponytail, "Didn't I tell you? Merissa and I are having a sleepover. The reason I'm wearing a dress, is because I don't want to wear jeans." Lavender tossed her bag over her shoulder.

I stopped rolling on the ball, and sat up on the floor, "Did Dad ok this?"

"Yeah. Why are you making this into a big deal?" Before I could answer, Merissa's horn honked. "Oh, I better go." With that she ran out the door and slammed the front door behind her.

"Why _are _you making this into a big deal?" Paris asked.

I groaned, "I just didn't know ok?" Paris was silent, "What? Do you have something else planned as well  
?"

"Well, Taylor and I were going to hang out at her house all day. Oh, I better get ready."

So she left me too. Alone in a hot house. Bored out of my mind.

My MP3's battery ran out when I was listening to "Big, Blonde, and Beautiful" (Which I am not, I have short red hair, and have at least SOME curves.) I put it in my pocket, I'd charge it later. I turned on the radio instead. I blew my bangs out of my face, tired of having to keep doing so I pinned them back with my pink bow beret. Then I was bored again. The fan on my ceiling was humming and clicking loudly. The light not working. I was trying to get a mirror above my bunk bed (Paris and I share a room, I have the top bunk) and I guess I whipped around and shattered the light fixture, knocking the bulb out. Good thing is I got the mirror up there! At that moment I made it my goal to fix that.

After rummaging around in out garage, I finally found a light bulb. Though, I had never changed a light bulb, I assumed it couldn't be that hard. Unfortunately, where I was supposed to place the light bulb was a bit out of reach. So I came up with the idea to stand on the ladder leading up to my bunk. It wobbled but seemed sturdy enough.

I reached the light bulb up, my toes planted on the wood. I slowly turned the light bulb, sparks shot out. I screamed and recoiled back. But my feet slipped off the ladder. With nothing to grab onto, I fell. Hitting my head on Paris' bed post. The next moment I was on the carpet. I touched the place where my head had hit. Warm blood met my skin. Surprisingly, I was more concerned about getting that blood on my white shorts, than the actual injury. I wasn't even faintly worried, or aware about my drifting consciousness.

* * *

**Well, there it is. I hope it wasn't too boring yet...**

**I'll try to get more out, but be patient!**

**Keep reading, review and favorite please!**

**Thanks!**

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2: Proportions

**Yay! Second Chapter!**

**Sorry it took SO long! I just finished up another story yesterday...**

**I really hope you guys like it! And about the ladder thing in the last chapter, about half is true. By accident I whirled my Trombone around on my bunkbed and smashed the light... :/ Yeah, I got a HUGE dent in my Trombone... **

**Anywho, I really hope I can update more, but my computer keeps freezing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Proportions**

I awoke to my throbbing head, its pain like a heartbeat. Though, instead of keeping me alive, it was ailing me. I gave a groan. Was I still at home? On the carpet of my bedroom, or had I been found and taken to a hospital? _It'll make sense when I open my eyes. _I reassured myself. But, when my eyes fluttered open, I was more confused than ever.

I was in no place I'd ever seen. The walls, similar to those, my Social Studies teacher would show us when learning about ancient Japan. But something was different, something was off. Where was I? I hobbled to my shaky feet, and opened the screen door. An old man sat on the steps in front of the room I was sleeping in. Sipping his tea and watching what was happening on the deck. Deck? That means I was on a ship? But, where was the water? Only sky filled the space in-between. On the deck, quartets of guys were training on a giant obstacle course. All of them wearing different colored outfits. Again, something was different about all of this. The shape of everything, it was different. I rubbed the injured part of my head. I just couldn't put my finger on what was wrong with all this. Fingers. Wait, I looked at my hand. Fingers, I had none! Then it all clicked.

That's when I let out the loudest, most high-pitched scream that has ever escaped my lungs. The old man dropped his tea, the guys stopped and stared. I looked at myself, "No, no, no… I'm, I'm FLAT! I'm LEGO!" I cried. I had no proportions anymore. Everything was LEGO! "What the heck?"

"Looks like she's awake." The guy in red said.

"You think?" the blue one replied. "I think she blasted out my eardrums."

The old man turned to me, a fresh cup of tea in his hand, "Good morning Miss." He bowed politely. "Welcome to Destiny's Bounty, our home. My name is Sensei Wu."

"Wait…" I murmured. The gears in my frazzled brain started working again, "Ninjago…" I let out a laugh, "Wow! This must be one heck of a dream!" I turned to the others, Sensei Wu was about to talk but I interrupted him. "Oh, no need to introduce. You're Kai, master of Fire. You're Jay, master of Lightning. You're Cole, master of Earth. And you're Zane, master of Ice. I already know." All of them stood dumbfounded for a second, I grinned.

Jay scratched his head, "How did you know that?"

"Long story." I replied. I shook my aching head, "This is crazy. This is a crazy, crazy dream."

"Uh, Sensei, I think she musta hit her head." Kai said.

I shook my head, "No. No, I didn't hit my head. Well, I did hit my head, but that was in my bedroom! Not here! This is just a dream! You guys aren't real!" I explained.

They all stared at me with a blank expression on their faces. Jay started laughing. "Wow! You are totally crazy!"

"But, we're real. I can assure that." Zane said.

"You're a cartoon on a cable channel! Which I don't get, because I get live off PBS. But that's not the point! Everything's LEGO!" I babbled. Though, the more I talked, the more I seemed to make less sense. Even to myself. I sighed heavily, "I give up."

Jay was still laughing; Sensei gave him a discerning look, he stopped. "I don't believe we have your name Miss." Sensei said.

"Oh, I'm Haden Adams."

"I'm sure it's a pleasure for everyone."

Nya walked out of the control room, and I found it the perfect time to explain my situation. I explained everything that happened. From my sisters, to the light bulb. They all seemed to be listening intently, except for Jay who would chuckle to himself. Yes Jay, because me hitting my head is just a joy-ride.

"That's an interesting story, how much is true?" Jay said.

"All of it! Seriously!" I argued. Though, I still knew they were a bit dubious. "How'd I get on this ship anyways?"

"We found you unconscious high up on the 'Flying Rocks'. You had a terrible head injury." Zane said.

I rubbed my head; I never noticed the bandage. "Well, yeah I hit my head. I already mentioned all this!" I groaned. This was just sad. That's when I remembered what was in my pocket. "Oh! I have something that you guys definatly don't have!" I pulled my MP3 out of my shorts pocket. "This is my MP3, i'm certain that you guys don't have the music I do." I flipped it on, nothing happened. "Crud. It died. Do you guys have a cord that could charge this?" I showed them all the MP3.

Kai examined it, "First off this is a really old MP3." I rolled my eyes, state the obvious. "Secondly, we might, let me see." He ran off into a room, and came back with a bin overflowing with cords. I tried them all. Some were too big, too small, others were simply useless TV cords.

I threw the cords back into the bin, "None of them fit. Is there a city nearby with an Apple store? Or a Radio Shack?"

They gave me a confused look, "Uh, well theres an outlet outside Ninjago city that has an electronic shop. We're heading there anyways, we need groceries." Nya said.

While the others headed to make a list of groceries, I stayed on the deck, looking out into the clouds. This was insane. And not real. It couldn't be. Could it? My head hurt thinking about it. Two questions nagged me. If this was a dream, what was happening to me in the real world? And if this was the dream, how on earth would I get home?

* * *

**End of da Chapter! XD**

**Please don't judge me if I get something wrong! I've only seen like 5 episodes! DX **

**Please Review and Favorite!**

**I'll try my best to update! **

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Playlist: Awesomness!

Hey** guys! Thanks SO much for all your reviews! I'll try to add all your advice, and opinions with the story! ^^ **

**Anyways, guess wat happened today at Wal-Mart. I went over to where the LEGO's are, and guess what horrible thing they did to the display. FIRST OFF! Jay had a sword, NOT the nunchucks. And he was also holding one of Zane's shurikens (is dat how you spell them?) I gave a HUGE gasp, and cried, "OH THE HORROR!" It was awesome. :P Well, not the display, but all the attention I got. :P**

**Anyhoo, enjoy! XD**

* * *

******Chapter 3: Playlist: Awesomeness!**

The five of us headed off Destiny's Bounty, Sensei and Nya on staying on board. "Be back soon!" she called.

While the boys did the shopping (Giggle) I headed off for the Electronic store. Sadly in this world of Ninjago, they have no Apple stores where I can play with iPhones, and iPads. Though, Sensei only gave me the equivenlent to 30 bucks anyways, so I wouldn't be able to buy much there. Either way, I walked in. "Hello!" The woman running the shop said smiling. "How can I help you miss?"

I handed her my MP3, "Yes, I need a cable that connects this MP3 to a computer. Do you have one?"

The woman studied it, "Yes! I think I got a new shipment yesterday. It should be in the back, i'll go get it."

While I waited for her to come back, I took a look around the shop. Honestly, Ninjago always confused me a bit. It was a bit old fashion, yet always up-to-date with technology and clothes and other stuff like that. Really confusing, maybe it's just me. Anyways, the store was mildly quiet. There was about only three others in the shop, not counting myself. Wait, were those screams outside? Wow, that hitting my head must have also effected my hearing. The woman came out of the back, "Will that be all miss?" I looked down, iTunes card. I picked up 10$ one and placed it next to the cable. What? It wasn't my money!

When I reached for the bag, the woman's face was awfully pale, and it seemed to be really quiet in the store. I thanked her, then turned to leave. But I ran into someone. Rather, some_thing. _I slowly looked up, and saw fangs. Snakes. "Out of my way human." he hissed pushing me aside. In total there were three snakes total, one being Skales. _What are they up to? _I thought.

One of the snakes behind him rung the little bell on the counter, the woman stood up from hiding behind the counter, "Y-yes?" she asked mustering her courage.

"Yesssss we're looking for sssssssomething called Fang Blade. Our map ssssssayssssss itsssssssss in thisssssss esssstablisssssshement."

The woman was trembling, but something shifted in her eyes when he mentioned the Fang Blade. Worried they make a mess of things, I quickly and quietly hid my bag behind the fake potted plants, What? I really need my music! All my music is on my laptop at home, and I can't get to it at the moment. Then I wouldn't have all my AWESOME music! I returned to the situation at hand. "N-no, I've never heard of such a thing." she tried her best to stand a little straighter. "Now, if you're not going to buy any thing, I suggest you get out of my shop."

Skales pounded his fist on the counter, "And who's gonna make me?" Clearly at a disadvantage, the woman made a made dash out the door, the other costumers following,screaming like girls. I was about to run with them, but was grabbed by my shirt collar from behind. I struggled, but Skales wouldn't let go. "We need insssssssurence." He told his henchmen. "We're clearly outnumbered by the ninja. But they wouldn't let a innocent bystander like her get hurt."

"I have a name you know!" I growled.

He hissed, "Ssssssshut up! Keep it zipped till the ninja get here." Skales motioned for the other two. "Go, we need the ninja to come. Wreck some havoc, have fun." The henchmen busted things out the window, threw things around. To my luck, they stayed far away from the potted plants.

The door burst open, and the ninja ran in. "Give it up Skales! Or we'll take you down the hard way!"

"Uh, uh, uh." he tightened his grip on my neck. "Wouldn't want her to get hurt now would we?"

"Haden! Are you ok?" Kai asked shocked.

I tried to loosen his grip, "I-im fine. But there's a Fang Blade here! You can't let them get it!"

He gripped his hand on my mouth, "Ssssssshut up!" Skales turned to the ninja. "Now, do we want to do thisssssss the easssssssy way? Or the hard way?"

The ninja all exchanged glances, Zane sighed, "I guess we have no choice."

Skales cackled, "Foolsssssss! How sssssssstupid of you! Giving up because of thissssss girl!" he wiped a tear with the hand holding my mouth.

I found my opportunity, "FYI, it's Haden!" I swung my leg foward, and kicked it back into his stomach. He gave a howl of pain, and let me go. The henchmen all headed to attack me, but I grabbed a cord from one of the computers, and whirled it around smacking them to the floor. I then grabbed a nearby laptop and smashed it on Skales head.

His henchmen picked him up, he pushed them away, and hissed at me, "You'll regret that girl! Retreat!" then he and the others snakes fled out the door.

The ninja rushed to me, "Oh my gosh! That was awesome!" Jay exclaimed.

"Impressive." Zane smiled. I blushed a bit from all the attention.

"Are you ok?" Cole asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine. Sorry I took your job of kickin' butt."

"Are you kidding? You were awesome!" Jay beamed. "You were all BAM! then BANG BAM!"

I smiled, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Such modesty." we all turned to see Sensei in the doorway. The ninja all bowed, unclear what I should do I simply stood there. "Fast, yet resourceful, and strong like gusts of wind."

"What are you saying Sensei?" Kai asked.

"I'm saying that, I want to train Haden in the art of Spinjitzu."

"WHAT?" we all exclaimed.

I shook my head, "No, no, no, that's a bad idea. Do you know how pathetic I am?"

Jay scoffed, "You can't be that bad, condsidering the way you just took out those Snakes!"

"Really?" I said rolling my eyes. "In PE, we had a test. At the first of the semester and the end. We had to do pull-ups. Beginning of the semester, 0 pull-ups. At the end, 1/2." All of them at least let out a giggle, except Jay who started laughing like crazy, and Zane who stood there a little confused.

Sensei put his hand on my shoulder, "Spinjitzu doesn't fully rely on strength alone. It also includes wit, and determination. Both of which you possess. I'm sure that you can master it. The wind inside of you. What do you say?"

I paused, sure it would be awesome, but could I do it? Could I handle Spinjitzu? I sighed, "Alright. I'll try." Sensei smiled, and the ninja all started cheering. "When do I start?"

"Tommorow. But let's get some rest." Sensei said turning around and walking out the door.

I began to follow, but then I remembered why I even came in the store. My bag! Thankfully, I had concealed it nicely in the bushes and was safe. I looked inside, yup. In there, was still the cable and the iTunes card. But, what was that in the bag? I don't remember getting anything else. I picked it up with my hand, a gasp came from my mouth. What was in the bag was litterally insane.

A Fang Blade.

* * *

**Whew! There it is! Another Chapter! Sorry it took so long, I'm watching Doctor Who at the same time... MULTI-TASKING! XD Oh, and about the pull-ups, that is true. :) Thankfully I never failed in PE! :D **

**I'll try to add more tommorow! **

**Please Review and Favorite!**

**Da Queen is OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: A LONG way to go!

**Hey guys!**

**I finally got a new chapter out! I PROMISE that it'll get more exciting! I just have to keep going! **

**Thanks so much for reading it!**

**Anyhoo, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A LONG way to go!**

I was sleeping soundly on my bed, having a strange dream about Zac Efron being my dad. Then suddenly the bright sunlight flooded the room, "Rise and shine Haden." It was Sensei. I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head, I was not in the mood to wake up. "Ninjas always wake early, evil never rests so must not rest long." I gave another groan, and pulled the pillow over my head. "Training begins in five minutes, I suggest you hurry." With that he left, leaving the screen open to torture me with sun. Under the blankets it made it very hot and uncomfortable, I really had no choice but to get up.

I trudged down to the deck, my eyes droopy and a yawn pouring out of my mouth. To my surprise all the other ninja were there as well, wide awake and in their outfits. I was still half-asleep and in the pajamas Nya let me borrow. Sensei told the ninja to train on the obstacle course and handed me a paper, a pencil and a calculator. "Today, you do math." I was about to object, but I decided not to. I mean, math was a bit better than push-ups. The math wasn't all too hard; I had done most of it the previous year and went through it quickly. When I finished I showed it to Sensei, he didn't even look at it. He simply sipped his tea and said, "Go through it again." I sighed but did it again.

After five minutes, I came back. "Again." He said. This went on all day, and the math seemed to take longer the more I did it. When the sun was setting in the sky, and I was exhausted and hungry, I wobbled over to Sensei after working an hour and a half on the last go-over. This time, Sensei actually looked over it, "Nice job. It's all correct."

"Really?" I smiled relieved, "I finally got it right?"

"No, you had it right when you first handed it to me this morning." He sipped his tea. "You only had to pay attention to know you were right all along. If you had been a little slower, you would have been done quicker." My mouth hung wide open, I had wasted all day without eating, using my brain which I shut off when I left school for the summer. And WASTED ALL DAY! Sensei stood up, "Now, you can head to dinner." With nothing really left to say, I just walked off tired and happily awaiting food.

When I walked in, everyone was at the table, there was about half of a chicken left on the table, and everyone was a bit shocked when I walked in. But, I assumed I was a mess. I mean, I had been wearing pajamas all day, and had no chance to comb my bed-head. I smiled nervously and sat down. Everyone but Zane started laughing a bit. I sighed, "I know, I know, I look like a mess."

"You look like you were attacked by a squirrel!" Jay laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I was attacked by math."

"I'm surprised it took you so long to do one little page." Nya said.

"Well, I was a bit outsmarted." They all stared at me, laughs brimming on their mouths. "What?" I turned to Jay. "Oh, don't smirk at me; it would take you a week to do that page!" Kai, Cole, and Nya let out a loud laugh. I could see Jay's face flush, I grinned since I knew about his crush on her. For the rest of the night, we had hilarious conversation, even Zane chipped in flipping his "Funny switch" on. For the first time in the time I had been in Ninjago, I had truly felt happy.

That all changed when again, Sensei woke me up from a nice sleep. When I sat up and stretched, I noticed something next to my bed. A ninja outfit. It was grey. Well, it had a bit of a metallic tint to it, and I liked it. I looked pretty good in it. When I walked down to the deck, I defiantly could the eyes on me. But, hey, I like attention. We all turned our attention to Sensei, "Good morning ninja. Today, you four will do this." He pulled out paper and pencils; I let out a loud laugh.

"We have all week Jay," I whispered laughing.

Sensei turned to me, "You don't get off easy Haden. Today, you do the obstacle course." _Darn! Now I have to use my strength! Oh, wait I don't have any! _I thought. But I went anyways.

The first obstacle was hard enough. It was simply just jump over pole over pole. That was easier said than done, first attempt, fail. I fell onto the hard wood, "Ouch! What the heck?" I could hear Jay laugh in the background. I groaned, but tried again. I managed to jump to the second one, but looked ahead and saw a problem. The poled got narrower and farther apart. "Who invents these things?" I growled.

At the end of the day, I had finally made it to the last pole. I jumped off and collapsed on the floor. Sensei stood above me, "Did, I do good?" I managed to ask.

"You've got a long way to go."

* * *

**So there it is! That just proves how weak I am... **

**Anyways, Please Review and Favorite!**

**I'll try to update quickly but no promises! **

**Thanks again!**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5: Mission Impossible?

**Sorry this ones a bit short! **

**And sorry I forgot to mention the Fang Blade in the last chapter... gosh I feel so stupid...**

**Anyhoo, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mission Impossible?**

When I woke up, I was surprised that Sensei hadn't opened the door to wake me up. It was a little later in the day, I actually had slept in? I put on my outfit and headed out the door. It was quiet. No one was on the deck; I think they were all asleep. But, why? I noticed Sensei balancing on the mast with on foot. "Um, Sensei, why didn't you wake us up?"

He turned and jumped off the mast, "Yes, it'll all be explained at breakfast. I think it'd your turn to cook today." I groaned and headed into the kitchen.

I was pretty happy that they had gone shopping, because otherwise there would have been nothing to cook with. Honestly, I was lazy and put some waffles in the toaster and sat back. I'm really not a very good cook. I put some peanut butter and syrup and whatnot on the table when Zane walked in. "Good morning Haden." He said as he sat down.

"Mornin'!" I called from the kitchen. "Did Sensei tell you what we're doing today?"

"No, he did not. I rather worries me that something bad has happened." He said.

I walked in with a plate of waffles, "Yeah, I asked but he said he he'd explain at breakfast. Help yourself, I'll be back." I walked out of the room and out to the others room, I kicked on the doors, "Oi! Time for breakfast! Hurry it up!" Jay screamed when I pounded on his door. I sat back down at the table. Kai, Jay, Cole, and Nya all walked in. I handed them the waffles, "Here's breakfast."

"Are these toaster waffles?" Cole asked.

I shrugged, "I can't really cook. It doesn't take an expert to make these."

Sensei walked in a few minutes later, "Good morning everyone."

"Morning Sensei." We all said in unison.

He sat down, "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why there was no training today. The Serpentine are out for another Fang Blade, and they're somewhere in the 'Forest of Whispers', it's our job to find them and take the Fang Blades."

"Wait!" I forgot to mention the Fang Blade, how could I be so stupid? "Uh, yeah, I found one of the Fang Blades."

"What?"

I ran to my room and brought it back, "Turns out it was in the store and the woman running the store wanted to keep it safe so she put it with my stuff."

Sensei examined it, "Sure enough, it's a Fang Blade. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, um. I kind of forgot. Hehe." I said embarrassed.

"I guess the new objective is to keep that Fang Blade away from the Serpentine now, right?" Kai asked Sensei.

He shook his head, "No, it just adds to the list. But, our job is to find their camp and find those Fang Blades. We'll keep this one here, protected from them." He stood. "We leave at noon. Better be prepared."

With that, everyone disbanded to go get ready. I left for my room and grabbed what I needed, MP3 and that's pretty much it. I had used the iTunes card and bought some songs I had been itching to buy, and now it would be charged for at least twelve hours. Wow, honestly, how would I help with those stupid snakes? Escaping was practically a fluke, I have such pathetic strength. Could I help? This was starting to sound more like Mission Impossible. In fact that's what was playing at the time.

* * *

**There it is! Again, sorry its so short!**

**I'll write the next chapter after I update this, stay tuned all day for new chapters!**

**Please Review and Favorite!**

**Thanks again!**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6: Epic Fail

**Ok! (Phew!) here it is! **

**Sorry it took so long! It's kinda a long chapter! **

**And all you peeps who want want some KaixHaden thing going on, i'll try to add SOME in there. THOUGH it's not the true romance! Sorry to dissapoint! But that's why I added him so much in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Epic Fail**

We walked down the steep slope; pine needles and leaves scattered the dirt. I tried my best to keep up, but that was difficult considering how crunchy the leaves were. "Wait for me!" I whispered loudly.

Kai groaned, "It's not that hard, Haden."

"Well, excuse me if I'm not perfect like you, Kai." I growled.

"Hey, hey, cut it out. Stop bickering." Cole said. "Just remember who the enemy is you two." I rolled my eyes, but kept walking.

Zane stopped, "Wait." He looked upward; all I could see was the dark night sky. "The Falcon."

"The Falcon! We should follow it!" Jay said.

"We should probably split up. Cole and Jay you should come with me, and Kai you can go with Haden in the direction we were already going."

We both groaned, "Uh, can we switch?" I asked.

"If the falcon is leading us to the Serpentine, we need more strength. You two will be fine." Zane said. "The Falcon's leaving, we better go." With that they left, leaving me with stupid Kai.

We walked in silence, not that I wanted to talk to him anyways. He always had to do everything himself, getting him and everyone else in trouble. And he was obnoxious, and a loud-mouth. This was turning out to be a lovely trip. We walked up to a cave, the wind whistling out the mouth. "Do you think this will lead us anywhere?" I asked.

"Let's go find out."

We walked in, after about five feet in, something rumbled and the mouth of the cave caved in! "Oh crud!" when the dust cleared the entrance was closed off, we we're trapped. "Oh no! We're stuck!" I tried to pull some rocks out, but they wouldn't budge.

Kai pushed me aside, "Oh, let me! Ninja GO!" he twirled into a whirlwind of fire and smashed into the rocks, to our misery nothing happened.

"Nothing happened!" I touched to rocks, but recoiled back due to the heat. "You just made them hot! Way to go genius!"

"At least I tried to do something!" Kai argued.

"At least I have a brain, and I can use it!" I yelled.

"At least I'm an actual ninja!"

"SHUT UP!" I stormed off down the cave, "Find your own way out, it's your problem now! I don't need you!" with that I ran off down the cave. No clue where I was going, I didn't care. As long as I got away from the idiot, I could care less. After a while, my breathing got heavier and I had to stop running. I walked slower down the rock, but to my luck, I saw trees. Outside the end of the cave. I found it!

I ran out, and took a deep breath of air; I had finally made it out of the cave! I took one step, and wished I hadn't. A rope caught my ankle and shot me up in the air. I flailed around in the air, but the rope wouldn't come lose. _Crud! A trap! _I thought. "I caught one! I caught one!" I turned my head to see two snakes come out of the bushes. Great, not only was I trapped, I was outnumbered.

One hit the others arm, "You didn't catch him, I did!"

"No, I did!"

I sighed, well physically yes, I was outnumbered. Brains, not so much. "Get me down from here you lab rejects!"

"Oh! It's a girl! And no! We're not! We're going to take you back to our camp, I'm sure Skales would like to ask you some questions!" the one on the left said.

Ugg, I had to find a way to escape these idiots, but the blood rushing to my head was rather irritating. That's when I had an idea, "Oh… I don't feel so good… all the blood rushing to my head…" A confused look played on their face. "I think I might be sick, unless I'm upright… and oh, that won't be a pretty sight."

Their expression changed to panic, "What?"

I crossed my eyes, "Oh, here it comes!"

They gave a scream and cut the rope, I landed on the ground with a thud. I let out a sigh of relief, _Suckers. _"You know, I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I reached behind me and grabbed a thick branch; I whacked them both in the stomach. "Good enough to do that." I ran past the trees, if those snakes were there, their camp couldn't be far. I saw a camp fire in the distance, I followed it carefully. Sure enough, there was the camp. There were snakes everywhere, there was no way I could handle them all. Both of my escapes had been based on coincident. I hid in a bush and listened in to a conversation with Skales.

"Skales, we found three ninja snooping around back by the 'Weeping Caves'. Want us the bring them in?" I held back a gasp. That must be Zane, Cole, and Jay! How'd they get captured?

"No need. We left thosssssse two idiotsssssss to guard the ending of the cave in casssssssse ninja were going that way. Which I'm sure they are when we have all four then we can quesssssssstion." Skales said. The other snake turned and left. Great, not only was I practically powerless, but everyone else was out of the picture. Now it was officially up to me. I hate when it's all up to me.

In a stupid act of the moment, I ran into the middle of the camp, "Hey Skales! Your mother was a salamander!" then I bolted. Running far, far away from the camp. I had to get as far from the camp as possible.

"Haden!" I think that was Zane, or Cole or Jay, I knew that they would find a way out, the just needed the snakes gone. This is what I did.

Running out of places to run, I climbed a tree. This was quite the failure. But I managed to hide up on a high-ish branch. They circled the tree, _Come one guys, hurry up and get here! _"There ssssssssshe isssssssss!" Skales hissed. "You ssssssssstupid girl!"

"Look who's talking!" I yelled back. I stuck my tongue out. "Try and catch me suckers!" I tried to climb higher, but to my dismay, the branch snapped. I managed to grab onto another branch, but not the most stable thing.

"Now we jussssssst wait till you fall." Skales said smiling.

"Oh crud." I breathed. "Where the heck are you ninjas?" I yelled. "In a bit of a bind right now!" Nothing. And of course, the branch began to snap. "Oh, come on! Not now!" But all too quickly, the branch broke off from the tree, and I fell onto the dirt.

Thank goodness I didn't hit my head, but that really wasn't what I was thinking at the time. "Welcome back misssssssss." Skales said coldly. Two snakes pulled me to my feet and took my hood off. "Oh, it'sssssssss you again. Finally training to become a ninja?"

"Obviously I haven't been doing a good job." I said. "Where are my friends?"

"You'll ssssssssee them ssssssssoon enough."

"Well soon isn't soon enough!" I growled something stirring in me, "Ninja GO!" To my great surprise, I did it. I was consumed into a tornado of wind.

Heck yeah.

* * *

**Whew! There it is! It took me like an hour to write... that's why it's so long... **

**Anyhoo, I hoped you like it and I didn't rant too long! **

**I'll try to work on the next chapter, and i'll try to hurry! Please give me input, and ideas for da story! :)**

**Please Review and Favorite!**

**Thanks!**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7: Where the are you ninjas!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated all day... our laptops a bit loopy. **

**Anyhoo, Sorry that this chapters a bit well, choppy. I had to make it from a Narrator's point of view, just for excitment and the whole story. **

**PLEASE READ WHAT I HAVE TO SAY NEXT!**

**IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

**OK! Big topic WHICH I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO RESPOND ON!**

**Ok, so on the reviews, alot of you guys have really wanted some KaixHaden to go one, truth be told, I originally planned for it to be ZanexHaden. BUT! I'm leaving it up to you guys! Please tell me if you guys would rather have KaixHaden or ZanexHaden, please leave your input in the Reviews! I CAN'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER TILL I KNOW! So, if you want the next chapter, and fast REVIEW AND TELL ME! **

**Thanks again and Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Where the heck are you ninjas?**

"That was Haden! Why was she here?" Cole asked struggling with the ropes tied around Zane, Jay and him.

"More important, what happened to Kai?" Zane asked. "What could have happened to him?"

Jay rolled his eyes, "No, more importantly how are we going to get out of here! There are snakes everywhere!"

Suddenly, Zane had an idea, "Jay! Can you reach my shuriken? It's strapped to my back, if you can grab that, we could cut the ropes!" Jay adjusted his arm and reached for the shuriken.

"Got it!" Within a second, the ropes loosened and they were free. "Ok, let's go find Kai."

The trio ran through the woods, Cole almost tripped over two unconscious snakes, "Looks like Haden was here, Kai must be close." Though, maneuvering through the dark woods was easier said than done. But eventually they found the entrance to the cave, rocks littering the mouth. "Kai! Kai are you in there!" they called.

"Guys? I'm in here! I'm in here!" they heard him call through the rock. "It won't budge! My Spinjitzu wouldn't make a dent!"

Cole cracked his knuckles, "Allow me. Ninja GO!" In a flurry of rock and dirt, the rocks scattering across. Jay and Zane ducked behind a tree to avoid being hit. Cole stopped and brushed some dirt off his shoulder, "That's how it's done."

"Not know, Cole. Have you guys seen Haden? She ran off down the cave, haven't seen her since." Kai said, a bit of urgency in his voice.

"Well, she did run in the middle of the Serpentine camp and ran off with them on her tail, other than that, no." Jay said.

Kai started running around the cave where the three had come earlier, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" This time around, they decided to go by tree. Jumping from branch to branch, almost silent if not for their breathing. "Where were you guys?" Kai asked in a whisper.

"We were following the Falcon, but it fell and disintegrated into shadows. Turns out it was a decoy leading us right into the Serpentine's trap." Zane informed. "We barely escaped. When we did we headed off to find you."

"Where the heck are you ninjas?" they heard in the distant, "I'm kinda in a bind right now!" No mistaking, it was Haden.

They hid up in the trees, and surveyed what was happening down below. Haden had fallen, which is so like her. And now was chatting with the Serpentine. "Oh, it'ssssssss you again. Finally training to become a ninja?" That was Skales. You could tell by his stupid way of holding out the "s".

"Guess I'm not doing a very good job." Haden said. "Where are my friends?" It was pretty brave of her, to stand up to the Serpentine, clearly outnumbered.

"You'll sssssssee them ssssssssoon enough."

They could see something growing inside her, "Well soon isn't soon enough! Ninja GO!" To everyone's surprise, she did it! She had learned Spinjitzu!

"Oh, come on! She learned it from doing math and falling down! That's not fair!" Jay whined.

Haden was doing pretty good, knocking some snakes away, she wasn't half bad. Kai smiled under his hood, "Guess our time to come in." The four of them jumped from the trees and joined her.

"Ninja GO!" they all said in unison, creating four more tornados than the Serpentine could handle.

"It's about time you lot showed up!" Haden shouted above the commotion.

"Looks like you needed it!" Kai shouted back.

Within a few moments, the Serpentine had abandoned the camp, leaving nothing but a dying fire behind. "Well, that was easy." Haden panted.

"Haden! You learned Spinjitzu!" Jay beamed. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah, I didn't know it was that easy." Haden smiled.

Kai gave her a playful punch in the arm, "You totally got off easy."

"Oh, shut up." She smiled punching him back, though she hit harder. "Oh right! The Fang Blade!" Though they searched, it seemed that there was no Fang Blade anywhere in the camp. All of them exhausted, they headed back to Destiny's Bounty.

Sensei and Nya awaited their arrival, "Did you find the Fang Blade?" Nya asked.

Zane shook his head, "Sadly, it was not at their camp."

"The good news is Haden learned Spinjitzu!" Jay chimed in.

Sensei smiled, "That's very good. But there are still Fang Blades that we need to find before the Serpentine. But, it is good to celebrate victory."

Haden's smile got wider, "I have just the idea!" she ran off to her room and brought back her MP3, "Let's party!"

* * *

**There it is!**

**Please Review about the topic at the top, cuz remember:**

**I CAN'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER TILL I HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**So please Review! And also Favorite!**

**Thanks again you guys! :D**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8: Bitten

**Phew! So here it is! Chapter 8!**

**Thank you guys so much for voting! **

**The final score was 14 for Kai- 1 for Zane. So, Kai wins! Thanks for your efforts MagicsDawnTrillogy for being the only one voting for Zane! And thanks everyone else for votin period! **

**So after a day of waiting, here's the chapter you've been wanting! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bitten**

I was sleeping, if I can remember. It was after the music party, and let me tell you, it was pretty awesome. Everyone agreed that anyone as interesting as Katy Perry couldn't be from Ninjago. I danced, or at least attempted, at least I was better than everyone else. Though Sensei tried, all that time playing Just Dance back home had paid off. Home… it seemed a bit foreign in my mind. What was really invading my dreams was Kai. All night he'd been looking at me, not like in a stalker way. More like observing, like how one would look at a sculpture in a museum. Did that mean that Kai had a crush on me? Me of all people? No, defiantly not. Not after I blew up at him in the caves, there was about a 0% chance now. But, the way he swooped in when I was in trouble, the way he was looking at me, was all of that out of a crush?

To my luck, these questions didn't interrupt my peaceful sleep, but something else did. "Haden….Haden…" the voice whispered. My eyes shot open, the voice still carried on, "Haden… Haden…" What was that? My door was open; could the wind have opened it? The voice pressed on, like it was urging me out. It was somewhat hypnotic, melodious. I grabbed my hoodie, and ran out to follow the voice. With no shoes, and in my pajamas. I followed the voice, it led me deeper and deeper into the forest, the moon lighting the debris covered path. My feet didn't slow down for all the pointy things in my way, I was on a mission. I had to find the bearer of that voice. I had to know why it was calling me. The trees cleared and I found myself in a clearing. The voice now silent. Not even the crickets chirped. "Hello?" I called. Nothing replied. "I know something there! You were calling me and I want to know why!" Still silence. I gave a sigh. Then there was a loud crack of a branch, something like an "Ouch!" followed in the distance. I froze. "If this is some kind of joke, I know Spinjitzu! And I'm not afraid to use it!" Again, nothing made a sound. Suddenly, behind me I heard a whoosh of wind, and before I knew it I couldn't see! Something had been thrown over my head!

I struggled, but whatever kidnapped me was stronger than I was. Helpless, I flailed around a bit while I was carried away somewhere. There were more than one people! This was turning out to be a nightmare! Then they stopped. They flipped me upward and slammed me against a tree. I could tell because of the rough brittle bark falling down my back. They then cocooned my body in tight ropes. The hood came off my head, and I finally knew who I was up against. Serpentine. I rolled my eyes, "I should have known."

Skales chuckled manically, "Took you long enough." I struggled but of course, the ropes didn't budge. Figures. "Now, to the main topic. Where issssss the Fang Blade?"

I bated my eyelashes innocently, "What Fang Blade?"

"Oh, don't play sssssstupid with me girl. We ssssssssearched the ressssssst of the sssssssshop when you ninja left. No Fang Blade. Our friend Pythor wantssssss the Fang Blade, so where isssss it?" Skales snapped.

"Go jump in a lake." I retorted. "I have no idea where it is."

His eyes grew a tint redder, "You know we can do this the easssssssy way, or the hard way." He began to pace but stopped. He bent down and picked something up, my MP3. It must have fallen out of my pocket.

"That's mine!" I said. This was going to be fun. "Did you know, that stupid music is the best form of torture."

"Really?" Skales asked. He turned it on.

"Oh!" I cried melodramatically. "For the love of Carly Rae Jepson don't play 'Call me Maybe'! I'd rather die than have that song on repeat!"

Skales grinned, issssssss that sssssssso?" he pressed play, and the song began.

Twenty minutes later… "So call me maybe!" I sang. I could tell Skales and the rest of the snakes were getting really tired of this song. This was totally my plan.

"Enough!" he cried. "Who in the heck writes a ssssssstupid sssssssong like thissss? IT MAKESSSSSS NO SSSSSSSENSSSSSE!" I laughed. If only I had a camera.

A clap came from the crowd of snakes, out slithered Pythor. "Impressive tactic Miss Haden. I'm sure everyone from where you come from hates that song."

I rolled my eyes, "Actually, it's #1 on iTunes. I can't believe it either." True, I thought the song was one of the stupidest songs created. But with everyone playing it so much, you kind of grow immune to it.

Pythor put his hand on a crazed Skales' shoulder. "Calm down. If you've forgotten, we have the best weapon." If she doesn't tell us, we won't hesitate in using it. Remember what happens when someone is bitten more than once?"

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, a tiny bit of fear in me.

He grinned, "Fangs." I gulped. "Now, here's your last chance, where is the Fang Blade?"

I glared at him, "Obviously you don't know a lot about me, but you should know this. But you should know that I'm loyal. I know what's right, and I'll keep to it. You can do what you want, with your ssssssstupid minions and fangssssss but I'll never tell you where that Fang Blade is!" The my mind blurred.

My neck hurt, I looked down, but it seemed in slow-motion. There was a bite mark, I had been bitten. Pythor licked his fangs, " Go ahead everyone, take a bite." My mind ran slower, and my vision began to obscure. My body felt like tons of tiny needles were injecting poison in my bloodstream. This can't end well. I thought, as the world drew as dark as a moonless night.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOO! Whats gonna happen? Well, I actually know... but I'm not telling! XD**

**Please Review and Favorite! **

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

**YAy! Two chapters in one day! XD**

**Poor Haden! What's going to happen to her? :O**

**Read and find out! (Sorry it's a bit short!)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Aftermath**

The sun shone lightly over the hills of the forest, like every morning, it was peaceful. And of course, the ninjas were up bright and early. Everyone, but Haden. "Um, where's Haden?" Jay asked everyone on the deck.

"I haven't seen her since last night." Cole said.

"Perhaps she went on a walk like Nya did. She'll be back soon I assume." Zane said.

To everyone's dismay that was not the case. "Guys! Guys!" It was Nya, she was back from her walk in the woods, "It's Haden! She's hurt!" She walked up the on the ship and propped her up against the edge. "I was walking and I heard moaning. I followed it and found Haden curled up in a ball! She has bite marks all over her!" It was true; all down her arms and neck were bit marks. Even then she we moaning, sweat pouring down her face.

"Snakes, she was bitten by snakes." Sensei assessed.

"Wait," Jay interrupted. "Why hasn't she turned into a snake yet? That's what happens when you get bit, so what's wrong with her?"

"She's been bit to many times. I'd say about twenty bites." Sensei said. "There's too much poison in her bloodstream. The body has no idea what to do with all that, so it locks her in a sleep. Unfortunately, the poison causes terrifyingly real nightmares."

"Well, how do we cure it? There's gotta be something we can do!" Kai urged. "We can't just leave her like this!"

Sensei nodded, "It's true. Unless she's cured by I'd say about noon, she'll be asleep for an extremely long time. Though, there is a cure. The Cravings root. Up on a mountain here in the forest."

Kai flipped his ninja hood up, "Well let's go! We only have till noon!" Without waiting for everyone else, he ran off into the woods. The others followed trying to catch up. For three hours they ran, Kai not even close to stopping. If the cure was out there, he'd find it. No matter what.

"K-kai, can we stop…?" Cole panted. "We're tired…"

Despite how much he didn't want to, he stopped. "Fine, but we have to hurry."

"How can you keep going…?" Jay gasped.

"Look, we're a little pressed for time, that's why I'm hurrying." Kai said, trying to avoid the question.

Zane folded his arms, "I don't think that's the entire story Kai. You look like you've hardly run at all; we've been running for miles."

Kai sighed, this would be really embarrassing. "Look, ok, I have a tiny crush on Haden ok? I just want her to be ok! Not asleep forever. Ok?" He confessed.

They were silent for a minute. Then Jay burst out laughing, Kai rolled his eyes. "You like Haden? Really?" He said through laughs.

Kai started walking, "Well, if you're strong enough to laugh, we can go."

"Seriously dude, you like Haden?" Cole asked.

"Didn't I already say that?"

"Yeah, you did. Good thing is you make a better looking couple than Jay does with Nya." Cole smiled.

Jay glared at him, "At least I'm not going to be forever alone."

Kai stood in-between them, "Ladies, calm down."

Suddenly, Jay fell down. And didn't get up, "Um… guys…" he said with a shaky voice. Before everyone knew what was happening, they were all on the ground. A twisted vine wrapping up their legs. "Guys its alive!" Jay cried.

"No, it's the Craving root!" Zane said struggling to get the roots grip off his ankle.

"And it's craving for us!" Kai pulled out his sword and slashed the root, releasing his leg. "Guys! Use the Golden Weapons!" Within seconds they were all freed, "Grab some roots and let's go!" In moments, they gathered the roots and hightailed it out of there. The root flailing around behind.

* * *

It was somewhat silent on Destiny's Bounty. Except for the occasional scream from Haden and her horrifying nightmares. Nya ringed out a wet cloth and placed it on her sweaty forehead. Trapped forever in a nightmare. Nya couldn't think of a worse torment. She couldn't imagine how awful it would be for Haden. How awful it would be for Kai. He had told her earlier about his budding crush, she knew he wouldn't stop till he found that cure. Haden's arm laid limp at her side. Nya took her cold hand in hers, "Don't worry." She whispered. "Kai will find a cure. I know he will." She stood up to go, but Haden tightened her grip on Nya's hand.

"Stay… please stay…" she whimpered. So she sat down, and stayed by Haden's side. _Hurry up Kai… _

* * *

**So there it is! Again, it's a bit short... sorry about that...**

**Please Review (I totally love reading them!) and Favorite!**

**I won't have much time tommorow to type... so if I don't get a Chapter out i'm sorry! DX**

**So again please Review and Favorite! XD**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10: Awake and Alive

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry i've taken SO long to update! I've been a little preoccupied...**

**Another apology that this is so short! I didn't reall have much else to say in here... i'm brainstorming so it might be awhile...**

**Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter i've brought forth! (Sorry that the titles a Skillet song... I had no inspiration and was watching Star Wars at the time so yeah...) **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Awake and Alive**

My head throbbed in agony, as I helplessly endured the nightmares. In the past ones, I was in the Hunger Games, running only to be killed one way or another. Other things haunted my dreams, like things I'd only seen in horror movies and Doctor Who. Barring their teeth in the dark, slashing my skin. It never seemed to end, my dying. An endless night.

The worst was the last.

I was in Ninjago. Sitting on a rock, high up in the mountains. It was peaceful. But all too suddenly, shadows swallowed up the land beyond the mountains. Garmmadon stepped out, his devilish face grinning, he opened his hand. Inside, were Sensei, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya. Within less than a second, they wisped into smoke. "Can't go home now can you?" then he laughed manically, my body frozen, breaking into a thousand shards of glass. It filled my lungs, chocking me from all oxygen. His chilling laugh surrounding all noise.

I shot up out of bed screaming, wait, I was on Destiny's Bounty! I clutched my head in my hands, "It was just a dream, it was just a dream!" I whimpered. But I was safe, and alive. My face drenched in sweat, Garmmadon's laugh echoing in my ears. "He's no here, he's not here, you're ok." I reassured myself. I stood up, but I fell to my feet. Shakily, I went to my feet again, this time not falling down. I opened the door and drank in the sunshine. Garmmadon couldn't be here, he's not, he can't. I looked down at my body, bandages replaced my bleeding skin. This dream was getting too dangerous, though, I was beginning to think that, perhaps this wasn't a dream.

"Haden?" I turned. Kai stood on the deck. He ran up to her and hugged her. "Haden! You're alive! You're awake! I'm so glad!"

I returned the embrace, "Yeah, I'm ok Kai." I buried my head in his shoulder, "Thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it."

He awkwardly let go, "No problem. Listen, everyone's in dining room, how about we go and tell everyone you're ok." I nodded and we headed to the door, but something happened. His hand touched mine, and it lingered a bit. When he saw I was looking at him, his face got red and he resumed walking to the dining room. Did this confirm he had a crush on me? Why would he? He was a little fast for that hug. I stood there for a moment, my face blushing I could tell. Did that mean I liked him too?

When I walked in the room, everyone stood and let out a sigh of relief. "Haden! You're alive!" they beamed. We spent the next hour or so chatting, everyone happy on my recovery. But the whole time, I was thinking about what happened. When our hands touched, it was like electricity running down my spine. Like nothing I've ever felt. My heart skipped a beat, butterflies filled my stomach. No matter what I did, it could not stop thinking about what happened. Was I obsessing about it? Oh my gosh! I was going crazy! But something nagged at my mind, something this true, this _real,_ couldn't be a dream. It just couldn't.

So if it wasn't a dream, how would I get home?

* * *

**So there it is! **

**Again, sorry it's short!**

**I might not be able to write for a bit, writing something for a friend... **

**In the meantime you can comment telling me about any ideas or advice, and Favorite! (I SERIOUSLY enjoy reading comments! Please if you can! XD)**

**Thanks again!**

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**:D**


	11. Chapter 11: The Clock is Ticking

**Hey guys! **

**I'm back! **

**I thought since I had time this morning i'd write some more, I've got to finish my project for my friend by tonight, so I might not add a new chapter today. But that's why i'm giving you this! XD**

**I'm sooooo happy about all the reviews i'm getting! I'm almost up to fifty! That's more than all the rest of my stories reviews combined! XD**

**Thanks so much you guys!**

**Anyhoozle, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Clock is Ticking**

"Now that Haden's ok, I suggest we talk about our next mission."

We all turned to Sensei, "A new mission? What's it this time?" I asked.

"As we all know, we do have a Fang Blade. To our misfortune, it's a fake." We all shot him a shocked look, but kept listening. "When the Fang Blades were hidden, there were two decoys, in case someone like the Serpentine was to try to awaken the Great Devourer. So now, we have no upper hand to the Serpentine." Sensei informed.

"So, I almost died because of a _fake _Fang Blade?" I asked. "That's just rubbish!" I said it in an English accent and everyone but Zane and Sensei really got the joke. I composed myself and cleared my throat. "So, um, what's the mission?"

Sensei pulled out a letter, with a wax red seal. He opened it, "'Dear ninjas of Destiny's Bounty, you are cordially invited to Ninjago's famous Midnight Ball spectacular. Please dress accordingly, invitations needed to get in.'"

"What's the point of this?" Cole asked. I knew he was only asking because he hated dancing. This only made me giggle.

"The point is its taking place at the Ninjago ballroom. It's the biggest dance hall in all of Ninjago. It's not just the biggest; it's also the most lavished. It had one hundred chandeliers, the biggest containing something, a Fang Blade." Sensei explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec." Kai interrupted. "How do we know if it's a fake or not? I mean the last one was a fake, how do we tell the difference?"

Sensei rubbed his bead mysteriously like Albus Dumbledore. "We don't. But we know the Snakes are looking for the Fang Blade as well, if it is real, we need to get it first."

"And we also have the opportunity to catch them, right?" Jay added.

Sensei nodded. "Now, we don't have much time, as you can see it's already late in the day, the dance is at midnight. You all need to get ready."

Nya grabbed my arm, "We're on it Sensei!" she then dragged me out the door. She ran into her room and opened her closet, dresses flooded out. "This is _so _exciting! A real dance! You are going to look great Haden!" she then took out a couple of dresses and shoved them in my direction. "Now go try those on." Reluctantly, I went and tried them on. It's not that I didn't like trying on dresses, but she sure didn't like trying on a lot of dresses. An hour later, when I walked out in a dress Nya's eyes widened. "Oh, Haden, that is the one." I hadn't even bothered to look at it, but Nya pushed me along to do my hair and makeup. Another hour and a half and it was 11:30. And Nya stood back to admire her work, "Oh, yes. You look perfect." She pushed a mirror in my direction.

I didn't even recognize myself; my hair was pretty and not frizzy. It was straight rather than wavy and uncombed. My makeup was a fiery red, with golden sparkles. Matching my strapless dress, that trailed the floor. I couldn't believe it was me. "Um, thank you Nya." I replied. I looked at the clock on the wall, "Oh no! It's eleven thirty! How will you get ready in time?"

"Don't worry, I don't take long to change." She ran to her closet, and pulled out a dress. She ran to go put it on, five minutes later; she was all ready to go. Her dress was a fancier version of what she normally wore, and her hair was slightly fancier as well. "Let's go."

We walked outside onto the deck, the boys were already out there. All dressed in tuxes a bowtie or tie to match the color they normally wore. They all stared at us when we arrived Kai not taking his eyes off me. I gave a nervous grin. "Well what do you think?" Nya asked.

The boys were all speechless, except Zane who cleared his throat, "You look great you two." The boys nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." I replied a bit flustered.

Sensei walked out, looking about the same as usual, but wearing a suit. "I suggest we head out."

* * *

**So thats the end of that chapter, If it seems a little cheesy and short, i'm sorry, it seemed a lot longer when I was writing it...**

**PLEASE review! And also favorite!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**I'll try to upload some more later, review till then!**

**Thanks you guys!**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


	12. Chapter 12: No Plan B

**Phew! It is done!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, i'm away from my usual computer, and am gone most of the day. So, it might be awhile till I update again. :(**

**BUT! That's why i updated now! Sorry about the spelling, this computer's Word seems to not have Spell Check. :/ **

**I hope you guys like it, and hang tight till I update again!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 12: No Plan B**

"Wow." I gasped as I walked into the gigantic ballroom, fancy people filling it top to bottom. The crystal chandeliers sending multi colored beams of light across the room. No need for a disco ball, or were chandeliers the fancy version of disco balls? I snapped back to attention, "Looks like the Serpentine will have some issue hiding from us. I don't see them anywhere."

"Don't underestimate them Haden." Sensei said adjusting his bowtie. (Because Bowties are cool!) "We should split up, but watch each others backs. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's do this." All of us disbanded, looking for anything amiss. To my disappointment, there were no snakes for me to defeat. Though, I did get a chance to explore the ballroom. It wasn't just for fancy-pants people. They had a large portion of the room, darkened but with flashing multi-colored lights blaring everywhere. Techno music blasting through the speakers. It would be pitch black if not for those lights.

I headed back to the main hall, a classical band-similar to the one in _Pride and Prejudice _the one with the cute Mr. Darcey- played soft Mozart music with the violin and cello. It was a strange atmosphere. More so because everyone was staring at me, I never had that effect on people ever in my life. Were they admiring, or sneering? All I knew for certain was that there were eyes on me. I shook my head and focused on the mission. I scanned the crowd looking for a snake in disguise, but instead I found Kai. I walked over and joined him, "Hey." I said.

"Oh, hey Haden." He replied.

I tilted my head, "Why aren't you dancing?"

He shrugged, "I'm not much of a dancer. Besides Classical music isn't my style."

"Then why aren't you dancing in the other room?"

"Because Justin Beiber isn't my style either." We laughed. "Why aren't you dancing?" He asked changing the subject.

I shrugged the same way he did, "Can't dance."

"But you danced the other day, in fact the dance party was your idea." He replied.

"Yeah, that was out of shock. Remember, I had just learned Spinjitzu. And besides, I was the DJ." That gave me an idea. I grabbed Kai's sleeve and dragged him into the flashy dance hall. I threw my shoe at the DJ. "Oi! Listen to real music!" I went up to him and plugged my MP3 into the speaker. Nikki Manaj started busting out with "Turn me on". The DJ gave me a confused look but stopped Justin's girly voice. I turned to Kai, "Problem solved."

"Wow, that was interesting. Thanks for not making me have to listen to that."

"No problem. I'm pretty good with electronics. Unlike my family, I still have to help them turn the TV on." We laughed. To my surprise, David Archuleta's "Crush" started playing. I slapped my forehead. I left in on shuffle! This was a bit embarresing. After about a minute though, I began singing along Kai held out his hand, "Want to dance?" To my surprise, I took his hand and nodded.

We headed out to the middle of the dance floor, among all the people. We swayed back and forth to the music, keeping in tempo with David's singing. I could feel myself whispering the lyrics, "Why do I keep runnin' from the truth? All I ever thing about is…" I looked up at Kai. "You."

I couldn't tell what Kai was thinking, but I knew what I was. The music swelled and I understood. I had a crush on him. I had no excuse. I couldn't deny it. I truly did. I leaned in and hugged him, me more stunned than him. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. We both leaned in, my lips three inches from his, subconsciously. I then opened my eyes. What was I doing? We both stepped back a little, laughing nervously. That's when I heard something, like a hiss. Faintly, but I could hear it coming from the main dance room. I ran in there, but when I got in, the sound had gone. Kai followed, "What is it?"

I shook my head, "I-I thought I heard something."

"Let's go back to the dance room and get your MP3." Kai said walking back. I followed. What had I heard? Was I imagining things? What more, why didn't I kiss Kai? _You idiot! He was three inches away from you! _I thought.

I stopped. Looking around the dark room, "Kai, is it really dark in here?" There was no reply. I turned, but Kai was gone. Like he vanished out of thin air. No a trace of him in the dark room. "Kai?" But my voice was lost in the music.

I ran around, searching every corner, but found nothing. That's when I heard a chant, "Go! Dance! Go! Dance!" I turned. A crowd had gathered in the middle of the dance floor, cheering and waving their arms to Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night", when did I get that on there? I didn't even like that song! But I pushed my way through the crowd and peered into the center. Sensei, Cole and Zane were all dancing like it was "Hairspray". Sensei was doing a head spin on his cool looking hat, Cole was doing some cool moves, which was strange because he hated dancing, and Zane was looking very 60's doing the "Robot". If I had a camera it would have gone viral on YouTube. I slapped my forehead and groaned. This was just sad. Even more so because they were all great ninjas, doing something so stupid. I walked out of the crowd to get some air, but bumped into someone. He had jet black hair and a simple suit, he hissed at me. No really, he hissed. That's when it made sense. I had to get back to the others, we were surrounded and outnumbered. Before I could reach the new "Jackson 3", I something grabbed me. I looked behind, but there was nothing but the darkness! The force clenched my mouth before I could scream. I struggled, but I didn't get much traction with my stilettos. With no plan, I was dragged into the shadows.

* * *

**So there it is! **

**I hoped you guys liked it, and no I own NONE of the songs I mentioned, (Including the Title: No Plan B-Manafest) I just really liked them. :D**

**PLEASE review! It encourages me to write faster! XD And also favorite!**

**Thanks again for reading! And I assume you hate cliff-hangers as much as I do, I'll update as soon as I can. (Which may be a while, REVIEW IN THE MEANTIME!) **

**Thanks guys! **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**:D**


	13. Chapter 13: Home

**Yay! New chapter!**

**Sorry it took FOREVER! Got writers block! DX**

**Anyways, I hope its not too short, or too cheesy!**

**Oh! AND OVER FIFTY REVIEWS! XD OHMIGOSH! I almost cried when I saw that! Thank you guys so much! I'm sure we can get it to 100! Keep at it you guys! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Home**

I gasped oxygen into my burning lungs, the pain searing. My eyes darted around the space, all I saw was darkness. Nothing but black. Where was I? What happened? I stood on what I hoped was land, my feet wobbly from the heels. From what I could feel, I was unharmed. But was Kai ok? Before I could move, flames lit up on torches around the cave I was in. Around me stood four people, when I looked closer I recognized who they were: the ninjas. No, they weren't the real ninjas, they were just shadows. Shadows that could potentially kill me! Before I could react, I was on the ground, a pain emanating from my shoulder. _Crud! I better pick up the pace! _Though, every time I lunged at them, I hit thin air, and fell flat on my face. I was literally letting myself beat, well, myself. That's when I had an idea, I grabbed a torch and threw it at the shadow version of Cole, and it gave an inhuman shriek and disintegrated. The others fled before I could get to them. They fled down a hall I hadn't seen, guess I found my way out.

The torch led the way down the dark corridor, though I was always on my toes in case any more shadows attacked. They didn't. The twisted halls led into a large cavern, stalagmites lining the edge. Torches already lit inside, I put mine down. A chilling laugh filled the air sending shivers down my spine. I had heard that laugh, only in those dark nightmares. Garmmadon. I whirled around, looking for his shadowy figure. Though, I found nothing. But my eyes caught on something, it was red. I ran over, it was a bow tie. Kai. I reached for him, but my grasp only made it halfway. Like a force-field around him. The laugh echoed through the cavern again. "What do you want?" I growled.

"The world, my dear Haden, the world." Garmmadon's figure rose up on the wall.

"Well, hate to break it to you that's not happening. Now, give me back Kai!"

He gave a grin, "No thanks. I think I'd rather keep the red boy a little longer. Though, perhaps you want a chat?"

I clenched my fist, "Not really, I just was Kai back."

"Are you sure that' what you really want? Truly want?" His words were like a bomb on my brain. What did I want? The force field around Kai shattered, Garmmadon using some force to lift him in the air. "What do you want Haden? What about your parent, your sisters, your home? Wouldn't you want a normal life? The only way you're going to get it, is if you stay away from these ninjas." He shook Kai, he gave a groan. At least he was alive. "Away from Kai."

I pondered this. Home, home, I missed home. The soft carpet, the familiar bed, and never life-threatening. I was always safe back home, never had to worry. I missed my friends, and my sisters. But I took one look into Kai's pleading eyes, and my decision was made. "You know nothing about me! Because, even back home, there's no normal. Normal is just a setting on the washing machine!" I reached down and grabbed my heel, and let my shadow throw it at him. He let out a yelp of pain and dropped Kai. I ran to catch him but he pretty much landed on me. With another groan, Garmmadon left in a wisp of smoke.

The next moment was silent; we were soaking in what just happened. Kai turned to me, a smile brimming on his weary face, "You fought him off with a stiletto! I bloody love you!"

* * *

We ran down the hall, finally making it back to the dance hall. From what we could hear, it was chaos. We burst through the door, snakes flying left and right. "Looks like the 'Jackson 3' figured it out!" Kai gave me a confused look, "Never mind." I ran through the crowd. Joining Sensei, Cole, and Jay. I clicked my heels, "Did I miss the party?"

"Uh, no. Actually, it just started." Cole said.

I grinned, "Cool. Ninja GO!" I transformed into a whirlwind of wind, but this time was different. I wasn't scared. Not at all. I had reached my Full Potential. And an epiphany came to me, wherever I found love, was home. It didn't matter where I was, as long as I had love, I was happy.

* * *

**Gosh I hope that was ok! It was a real short chapter! DX**

**Thanks you guys so much for reviewing and favoriting! I appriciate it! XD Keep at it!**

******Do you guys think I should continue? Or end it? (Because i've had the ending planned out since I started) Because I don't know...**

**Please review and favorite! **

**Thanks you guys!**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


	14. Chapter 14: Awkward

**Hey guys!**

**Long time no see! :)**

**I'm SO sorry it's taken forever to update! I've been traveling and had a bad case of writers block! Thanks for being patient!**

**Thanks for all your support through my confusion on ending the story or going on. I'm pleased to announce i'm continuing now that I have more ideas! **

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and that the last chapter kinda sucked. I promise it'll get better! :)**

**Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Awkward**

I plopped down on the tile floor, exhausted. The snakes had all retreated, and the party people had all run when the fighting had started, so the ballroom was practically empty. Well, besides all the debris of broken chandeliers and bits of broken furniture. That would cost us. Jay and Nya walked in, their jaws dropped, "What happened here?" Jay asked. Looks like they weren't there when all the fighting happened.

"It's a long story." I replied.

Nya sat down next to me, "So? How did things go with Kai? Didya kiss him?"

"Uh, no." I looked over at him, standing across the room. Something shifting in his eyes. Thinking back to that moment was almost kissed, it just felt so awkward. Well, I guess I always was an awkward type of person. I mean, the last guy I had a crush on said I was 'Dramatic'. I'm NOT dramatic! Just loud, a bit eccentric, and well 'Theatrical'. And then I learned Paris had a crush on his anyways, so I got over him. But why'd my first almost kiss feel so awkward? "Listen Nya, I'd rather not talk about it. So where were you and Jay?"

She smiled, "Oh, just on a walk outside. He's really funny." She giggled. I rolled my eyes; it was the kind of giggle a lovestruck school-girl would give. It was a bit annoying.

"How in the heck could you not hear what was going on in here?"

"Well, we did. But we thought you guys would work it out. Besides, we were planning something. Jay and I decided to set up a date with you and Kai!"

Those words almost gave me a heart attack, "OHMIGOSH WHAT?" I exclaimed Nya shushed me. "How did you not consult with me first?"

"Well, that's what I'm doing now!" she said in her defense.

"No, no, no, I can't ask anyone out! I can't go on a date with Kai! Oh my gosh no!" I rambled. "No, do you realize how awkward that would be?"

"Calm down! Jay and I already figured it out, he's already talking with Kai now, and you'll be set up on your date in no time!" Nya smiled. Oh gosh, this was crazy! I had never asked out a guy in my life! So how in the heck could I ask out Kai of all people? "Nya pulled me to my feet and pushed me in his direction. "Go, go! Remember, the dates on Tuesday, 10 o'clock. Ok?"

I walked over, well, limped. With only one heel it was a little hard to walk. "Uh, hi Kai."

He jumped when I spoke, "Oh, uh, hey Haden."

I looked behind at Nya who was giving me a thumbs up, "Uh, listen. I was uh, wondering if um, you'd like to go to um, dinner with me, on Tuesday at 10?" I asked, though I knew after I said it I sounded like a complete idiot.

He avoided my gaze, "Uh, actually, um, I'm a little busy that day, so um, yeah I can't." Wow, some rejection. What was he staring at outside the window? I followed his gaze and saw something like blonde hair dart behind a bush. What was that?

"Oh, um. Yeah, well, great! Yeah, so um. Yeah…" Then I turned and walked away.

I walked up to Nya her mouth hanging open, "Well, that was unexpected."

I rolled my eyes and slapped my forehead, "And awkward."

* * *

**Ok there it is! :)**

**I'll update more today!**

**Please Review and Favorite! And keep reading!**

**Thanks again you guys!**

**Da Queen is out! **


	15. Chapter 15: Princes and Frogs

**Ohmigosh! YAy new chapter!**

**I'm so so so so so so SO sorry that it's really late! Like I mentioned in my message i've been really preoccupied. I didn't upload Saturday and Sunday because I was a Lagoon! (And I totally forgot I was going) This week i'll have more time to write. :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (and all it's shortness) because I finally reveal the identity of the mysterious blonde! :O**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Princes and Frogs**

I unclipped my barrette letting my bangs fall back down in front of my face. I had changed out of the fancy dress into a tank top and sweats. Not that I needed to look presentable. I meant not after that rejection. My face blushed the same color as the eye shadow I was washing off. _Oh my gosh! _I thought, cringing at the moment that we almost kissed, and the way I was blubbering when I asked him out. _Kai must think I'm a total idiot! _He could have been at least a _little _nicer when he rejected me, he didn't even look at me! And that blonde hair…

I walked out onto the deck where everyone else was, my socks sliding on smooth wood. Everyone except Kai was there. "Um, where's Kai?" I asked.

Cole shrugged, "We were actually going to ask you, but it looks like you don't know either."

"It's weird," Nya said a pang of worry in her tone. "Kai's never like this, running off on his own this late. It's just not normal." I agreed. I know that Kai was always a little irrational and gallivanting off on his own, but never like this.

Sensei stroked his beard, "That's very true Nya. I do wonder what he's gotten himself into."

Sudden footsteps made their way up the wooden ramp up to the deck. From what I could hear, there were two. One of them short and clacky, somewhat dainty. Kai walked up, and next to him someone I never would have expected. The high heels, the platinum blonde hair, it was _her. That's the gal who darted behind that bush at the ball! Why is she here? _"Um, hey guys." Kai said like this wasn't unusual.

Nya's mouth hung so open you could fit an iPod touch there and it would charge. "Um, who's this?"

"Oh," Kai looked at her at the strange blonde who smiled and held his hand. _Oh, no she didn't. _"This is Breeze." She waved her perfectly painted nails at us. "We met at the ball, and I asked her to be my girlfriend." All of us froze, unable to think or act. My mind exploded; the corners of my vision turned black, I had to sit down. _Girlfriend? He got a girlfriend just a couple of hours after he tried to kiss me?! _

Zane was the first to react, "Um, when did this happen?"

Breeze flashed a pearly white smile, "Oh, it was love at first dance." She rested her blonde curls on Kai's shoulder. "I couldn't help but be attracted to a guy like him." I rolled my eyes, but in all honesty, I think I was about to barf. Not only was this cheesy, but it just couldn't be done! I was with Kai the whole time, and after the fight with Garmmadon, when the snakes attacked, the dance was pretty much over. Something was totally off about this.

Sensei cleared his throat, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Breeze."

"It's _miss" _she corrected. "And it's pronounced _Breeze, _you roll the 'e'."

"Anyways," Kai continued. "Breeze needs a place to stay, so I offered her a place here on Destiny's Bounty. Do you think she could stay?" Sensei pondered Kai's request, I frantically shook my head. I couldn't live with Blonde-wad here!

Sensei sighed. "Alright." I slapped my forehead. "It's an honor to have you here Breeze."

Breeze rolled her eyes, "It's _miss._"

Someone kill me now.

* * *

**There it is! Anyone else hate Breeze? Yeah, so does Haden. :)**

**Please Favorite, follow and Review! XD **

**I'll try to update later! Thanks again you guys! **

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


	16. Chapter 16: Blinded

**Hey guys! Yay another chapter today! XD Maybe I can get another a little later...**

**Sorry it took a couple hours, I wrote a one-shot about Avatar the Last Aibender in the meantime. **

**Anyways, now we learn why Breeze is really here... who else hates her? Yeah, so do i. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Blinded**

I had been up for hours, I don't remember how many. But it was a long time. Lying in bed listening to all the break-up songs on my MP3 while shooting little balls of wind in the air. Songs like, You Belong with Me, Slipped Away, You Don't Know me, Black Keys, but I always skipped Crush when it came on. I reminded me too much of the ball.

Suddenly, a door slid open, it could only be Breeze's. I knew, because, she got the spare bedroom next to mine. Her footsteps creaked quietly on the wood. I opened my door to a crack; she looked cautiously around her, and then walked down the ramp into the forest. Where was she going? I slipped my hoodie on and silently followed her. It was easy to see her in beyond the dark silhouettes of the trees, her platinum blonde hair shone in the moonlight. I had a few close calls, but Breeze never managed to see me. What surprised me most was how agile she was; she darted through the trees and all the dead leaves without making a sound. Unlike me, I had to carefully tread through all the crunchy leaves slowly less she found me. Then she stopped, a low whistle echoed from her mouth. A short high one followed. Pythor stepped out of the shadows, I hid quickly behind a tree. "Did anyone follow you?"

"No, but a raccoon might have. Nothing to worry about." She smiled. _What is she doing? _

"Did you get in? Destiny's Bounty I mean?"

Breeze grinned, "Yep. No one suspects a thing. That ninja Kai was so easy to dupe." Wait what?

Pythor nodded, "Remember, you have to act casual, I assume they're a little curious about you. And don't forget about the weapons. Once we have those, the ninja will be practically powerless. Then we can get those Fang Blades."

I couldn't help but gasp. "Who's there?" Breeze cried. I ducked as three thin blades hit the tree I was behind. I clamped my hand over my mouth. "Must be that pesky raccoon." Breeze said, drawing back her other blades. I let out a silent breath. "Anyways, no one will get hurt will they?"

"Of course not. But, if you can bring that ninja Haden, to us, don't hesitate to hurt her. She's gotten in our way too many times. I won't have it." That's all I had to hear to know I should go.

As I ran the last thing I heard was Breeze say, "I'll get it done." Oh, no. Not only was Breeze a man-stealer, and scary, she wanted to kill me too! This certainly wasn't good.

I ran up the deck, not caring who heard me, and flung my door open. I threw my covers over me, totally panicked. I didn't sleep the whole night, my eyes wide open. Ironically, Katy Perry was singing Wide Awake on my MP3 at the time.

When the first beams of sunlight I shot out of bed. I walked, more like waddled out on the deck. Looks like everyone was already up, so was Breeze. Cole's eyes widened when he saw me, I assumed I looked like a mess. "Haden! Are you ok? Your eyes are all bloodshot!"

"I'm fine." I told him. I turned to Breeze, "I'm surprised you're up after staying up so late."

She batted her eyelashes, "Excuse me?"

I took a large breath, "Ok, this may be hard to believe, but" I pointed to Breeze, "she's evil!"

She gasped, "What?"

"She's working for the Serpentine! I followed her out last night on her little walk, she's working with Pythor to get the Golden Weapons!" I explained.

Everyone had a shocked face, Breeze's eyes darted around us, tears formed in her eyes, I totally had her. "Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" She ran up to her room sobbing for the crowd.

"Because you're evil!" I called. "Evil!"

I turned and ran into Kai, glaring at me. This couldn't be good. "What's your deal Haden?" he yelled. "Why'd you have to do that? Breeze never did anything to you! She wouldn't do anything like that!" To be honest, I was scared. I hated being yelled at. "I don't know what you saw last night, but that's not Breeze! Are you jealous? You're seriously jealous that Breeze and I are dating? Well news flash Haden, get over it!" I was speechless, I wasn't expecting this. He was so mad, I think I was about to cry. He started walking up to her room and he turned to me, "Haden, you stay away from me and Breeze. Obviously you can't handle it." Then he went off to go comfort his girlfriend.

Everyone gave me a glare and followed, "I… I… but…"

Sensei scowled at me, "You've got a lot to think about young lady."

So they all left me. Alone on the deck. They were all blinded by Breeze's charade, that they couldn't believe me! Now I was the one crying.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope I can upload another today, if no sorry! See you guys then!**

**Please favorite and REview! XD (Now I know y'all hate her... thanks for the enthusiasm!)**

**Till' then,**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**XD**


	17. Chapter 17: Unleash the Beast

**Phew! Here's another chapter! Hope you guys like it! (And that it's not too cheesy...)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Unleash the Beast**

Finally she walked out of her room. Just like the night before. So I wasn't paranoid. I had spent the whole day in my room, crying till I couldn't anymore. I hadn't eaten, slept, anything. I just sat in my room motionless. Even when it got really hot, I hardly moved. I just took of my jacket and continued doing nothing. I opened my door to make sure it was her, and sure enough it was. I made sure this time that my bare feet didn't make too much noise so she couldn't find me. I was just waiting for the right moment.

She whistled the way she did last time, and Pythor stepped out. "We've got a problem." She informed. "That ninja Haden you were talking about, she's onto me. She revealed me to everyone." Pythor slapped his forehead, he was about to talk to her, but she interrupted. "Don't worry. Her friends think she's crazy, my charade was better than I thought."

Pythor smiled, "Good. I'll leave you to the rest."

Now was my chance, "Breeze!" she whirled around, throwing her blades like last time. But I dodged them. "Thought I'd find you here."

I could hear Pythor curse under his breath, "Breeze, take care of her." Then he disappeared into the shadows.

"Don't worry, I'm not after him. I thought you and I could chat." I replied.

She growled, "You shouldn't mess with me Haden. I have your friends wrapped around my pretty little finger."

"Well that ends tonight." I sucked in a huge breath and blew it back out, its force larger due to my powers. Breeze was flown across the clearing hitting a tree. She shook herself and unleashed three more thin blades my direction. I barely managed to dodge them, one skinning my tank top. Even without a weapon, I had gotten a lot stronger than I was when I started. I send a wave of air in her direction, she tripped and fell onto the dirt. I ran her direction, "Ninja… GO!" As I was about to get to her, she lashed at me with her blades, slicing into the upper left part of my arm. The wind stopped at I fell to the ground, clutching my arm. I howled in pain.

"This is taking too long." As I was about to pounce, my arm suddenly jerked back, in a second my whole body was taken over. Even the blood droplets falling from my arm were suspended in mid-air.

"What… are… you doing…?" I managed to choke.

She grinned, blowing her blonde hair out of her face. "I told you not to mess with me." Breeze moved her hands down in a quick motion, slamming me into the ground. She then used whatever power she had to lift me to her level. How could she look this perfect when she just got in a cat fight with me? "You see Haden, I have a skillful power found in nobody else." She balled her hands into fists, my whole body was being squeezed. "Like you can control air, I can control blood." With her two fists she pounded them together. My body gave away, the world faded into black, she was too strong.

I stayed in a dreamless sleep for a bit too long.

My eyes focused on a door, of a trailer maybe? Breeze's hair blowing in the wind. I tried to move but ropes encased my body. And my body still hurt from her attack. "Where… am I… going…?" I croaked.

"Somewhere no one will find you. Not that they'll look for you anyways." Then she slammed the door.

I scrambled to my knees, slamming into the door, "Let me out! Breeze! Get me out of here!" the pain started to grow, dully at first soon I just slumped to the ground. "Somebody… anybody!" I pleaded. I knew that no one was coming. "…help…"

* * *

**So there it is! I know... I kinda got the whole blood controling thing from Avatar... it's actually called Blood Bending... but then theres copyright... I hope it wasn't too cheesy! I suck at writing fight seens...**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to upload tommorow when I write more. But tommorows my birthday! (Ta da!) Can't wait!**

**Please favorite and Review! **

**Thanks again you guys! XD**

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**:D**


	18. Chapter 18: Fading

**OMGZ! A NEW CHAPTER! (Finally...)**

**I'm so so so so so so SO sorry that this chapter is like three weeks late! Like I mentioned in the announcment (I hope I don't have to write anymore of those) i'm very busy. The first week of school and I already have three homework assignments I gotta finish... gosh... Anyhoozle, I finally sat down and wrote this. I really hope theres more today (I gotta mow the law in like five minutes) **

**Enjoy the chapter you guys! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Fading**

**Kai's POV:**

I stood staring out into the trees on the deck, heck I was mad. I mean, how could Haden say such slanderous things? How could she be jealous of Breeze and I? Nothing was unusual about her. Nothing at all. What was so wrong about me getting a girlfriend? Especially someone as pretty as Breeze! Her word's hurt my head, for some strange reason. No, no, it was probably just me. _She's working for the Serpentine! _ Her words echoed in my head, throbbing in pain, why? Why did those words hurt? No… it was just a coincidence. _I hope…_

**Haden's POV:**

Breeze kicked open a door, from what I could see it looked like the definition of shack. Crappy thing, boards falling off the porch, paint inside chipped, wallpaper torn. The cold air outside blowing inside told me that we certainly not close to Destiny's Bounty anymore. She used her power to keep me still as she dragged me down under a basement. The pain from the fight earlier was enough to keep me motionless without her power, it just added more. I knew Breeze wasn't what she claimed, but I never knew she was this bad. She threw my lifeless body onto the cold concrete, "Wait here, not that anyone's gonna come looking for you anyways." I could tell she was smirking. She stalked up the stairs, "Have fun Haden!" The door slammed behind her, leaving me alone on the floor surrounded by darkness.

I tried to will all my power to move, but it looks like Breeze's blood controlling took all the power I had left, so instead I slumped on the floor. _Ok, Haden. _My conscious told me. With all the silence it was nice to hear a comforting voice. _Ok, I know this situation is, well, bad. I mean really bad, but there's gotta be a way out of this. I mean, what would Sensei do? _Sensei? Well, if I was him, I wouldn't be in this situation. _Shut up, you're trying to find a way out of this. Now, what are out options out? _Uh, nothing. I can't move, Breeze probably locked the door, and I have no idea what's going to happen to me. I'd say that's about 0 to none. Well? Any bright ideas? But you know what? My brain decided to shut up. So I just lay there, limp and most likely doomed.

**Narrator's POV: **

Sensei sat silently on the deck, meditating on the thoughts of the day, about Haden's rash behavior. He calmly took in a breath of air, he wasn't on the deck anymore; he was up high in the mountains. His "Mind Palace" he'd sometimes call it. A place far away, somewhere his mind was completely clear. It stayed peaceful for another hour or so it seemed. Dark clouds suddenly formed over his mind, a low rumbling of thunder echoed in the silence. A defining thunderbolt shot down, it's sound enveloping everything. There was something Sensei heard through all the noise, it was quiet at first, but developed into something he knew: Haden's scream. His eyes shot open, his teacup toppling over. _Haden's in trouble. _His conscious said. He learned it was never wrong. Sensei hastily grabbed his staff and straightened his hat. He walked into the game room where the ninja were enjoying a video game, they stood when he walked in snapping to attention. "We need to go. _Now." _

**Haden's POV: **

It had been hours. My body still aching and now chilled from the cold basement. I'm not going to lie, I felt like a corpse. I could hear Breeze pacing back and forth upstairs and talking to herself, her tone shrill and agitated. I heard the old wooden door slam open. Breeze groaned, "You could have knocked Pythor."

"Sorry Ms. Breeze, we're not found of having to slither through the snow more than we need to. Is she here?"

"Downstairs. She's paralyzed for now, but I wouldn't underestimate her." Breeze said walking to the basement door. _Oh crap. _

I heard something crackle with electricity, its light shining down the stairway. "She's gotten away from us too many times for us to underestimate. This time, we're going for the more shocking approach." From my peripheral vision I saw a trio of snakes, one being Pythor and Breeze walking down the stairs. I couldn't completely tell what was in Pythor's hands, but I could hear the hum of electricity brimming off it. "This'll electrocute her long enough to knock her out for a while, with our luck maybe forever."

"I like the sound of that." Breeze sneered.

They were all standing by me, Pythor pushing one of the snakes farther from me, "Watch out!" he hissed. "See all that blood coming from her arm," he was talking about the now semi-large pool of blood spurting out of my arm. "That has water in it, we'll electrocute that thus electrocuting her so don't touch it." I could feel the beads of sweat trickling down my face, dripping onto my arm wet with blood.

I managed to make a sound, "…help…" Pythor stuck this weapon onto the blood, shocking me. My whole body purged in the electricity. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGG! *Gasp*…"

**Narrator's POV:**

"Put your backs into it!" Pythor ordered. "She's not a sumo wrestler you should be able to carry a 119 pound girl! Move!"

"Y-yes Pythor…" the snakes carrying a limp Haden replied.

Breeze grinned, "This plan was much easier than I thought. We make a good team Pythor."

"Yes," he said grinning, "We do."

Suddenly, something whizzed past Breeze's face, a mere inch from her powdered nose. It landed with a thud on a tree. Breeze examined it, a shuriken. "Ninja." She spat. She whirled around, spotting the white ninja of ice hanging in a tree. She threw three of her blades in his direction, of course he evaded them swiftly, and she grinned. "Well, come on out ninja! Make it a fair fight!"

There was a pause, but the ninja all jumped out of the trees, weapons ready. "Give it up guys! Don't make us beat you up again!" Jay said.

Breeze let out a mocking laugh, she walked over to Haden and clenched her face in her hand, "Really, I have your pretty little friend hostage, what are you going to do?"

Kai clenched his teeth, "Breeze! Make it easy on yourself; I don't want to have to hurt you."

"You hurt me? Really, you? The stupid gullible Kai? You can't hurt me, I have the upper hand. I can beat all of you ninja with my eyes closed."

"What about me?" Breeze turned to see Sensei step out of the bushes, his staff in hand. "You aren't any match for my Spinjitzu."

"Crap." Breeze growled. She gave Kai a defeated look. "I guess I'll just give up now." The ninja gave her a dubious look but approached. Breeze grinned. "Never mind." She flicked her wrists up the ninja now in her control. They all let out gasps of pain and yelps, "I'm so changeable."

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! What's gonna happen to the gang?! (I know but I aint telling!)**

**I must say to all of you who guessed who Breeze was, you were wrong! (Nice guessing though!) Breeze's orgin in the next chapter! XD Keep guessing till then! :D **

**Please Favorite and Review! And you can always PM me! XD Thanks again you guys! :D**

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**3:D**

**(PS. ARAAW 3:{D I has a moustache too! XD LOLz!) **


	19. Chapter 19: To Live

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAY NEW CHAPTER! Imma so happy 19 CHAPTERS?! OHMIGOSH IMMA SO HAPPY!**

**Sorry (again) that this chapter took SO long! I guess when school starts it gets a little hectic. BUT since todays Labor Day (and theres no school) I found time in my morning to write a chapter! (I told myself I couldn't eat breakfast till I finished this chapter) **

**I also kinda feel bad because I started another story and wrote a one-shot (if you guys wanna read them) so now I have that to work on too...**

**May I say, despite all the guessing on Breeze's real identity... we're wrong! But that's a good thing! Because it's revealed in dis chapter! :D **

**Anyhoozle, enjoy this long-awaited chapter! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 19: To Live**

**Narrator's POV:**

Kai gasped for breath, his body controlled by Breeze. His hand loosened its grip on his sword and it clanked to the ground. Pythor picked it up, "Well, Miss Breeze it looks like we've done it."

Breeze licked her lips and twisted her finger causing Kai's body to turn violently, "That was the plan." She used her power to move everyone to a large tree stump, the other snakes tying them to it.

"What power is this…?" Sensei managed to ask.

"Unmatched power." Breeze grinned. She turned to Pythor, who was placing the golden weapons in a case so he could carry it. "Now, I've done my part of the deal, now it's your turn to do yours."

Pythor's eyes shifted in her direction, "Yes, about that." He motioned for his snakes. "There's been a slight rule change." One of them grabbed her left arm while the other the right. "Game over Ms. Breeze."

Shocked, Breeze thrashed around, but they wouldn't let go. "We had a deal!"

"Deals are meant to be broken." Pythor turned walking back to the weapons, "Put her with the others."

Breeze growled, her hands tensing up, the snakes freezing letting her go. Pythor stopped mid-step, unable to control his own body. Breeze pulled Pythor up to her eye level, "Not with me you don't."

There was a struggle, a blur from the ninja's point of view. Pythor's body was thrown across the snowy field, Breeze clutching her face on the ground. The ropes not tied they ran to her, she shooed them away. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" she screeched. Kai looked as she adjusted her hand that was clutching her left eye. Pieces of broken skin colored glass-like something fell to the floor. "Don't. Look." She hissed. Pythor must have used his fangs to cut her, but from the looks of it, Breeze wasn't going down.

Pythor charged to attack again, Breeze using her hand to throw a round of blades in his direction. Kai caught a glimpse of her face. There was hole. Like one would see in a broken vase. Her face was hollow, the inside dark with nothing inside. "What are you…?" Kai breathed.

"Kai! Come on! We gotta get back our weapons!" Jay called dodging the attacks of Pythor's minions.

The fight was on, everyone trying their best to get to the golden weapons while at the same time dodging the ferocious attacks between Breeze and Pythor. "I got it!" Cole called to everyone, holding the case up in the air. The snakes started to charge toward him; Cole grabbed his scythe out of the case and then threw it in Zane's direction, "Zane catch!"

Zane caught the case and pulled his shurikens out, he then threw it to Jay who threw it to Kai. Now with all the weapons out there was one thing left to do, "Ninja….GO!" The four ninjas said using their powers against the snakes. The two minions high-tailed it out of there, seeing as they had no chance winning.

The battle between Breeze and Pythor raged on, either could win. The ninjas started to run to help but Sensei stopped them, "This is Breeze's fight." Reluctantly, they stood back and watched.

Breeze was holding nothing back, throwing blade after blade; they could tell Pythor was getting weaker. Then it happened, Breeze managed to use her strength to pin down Pythor to the snow, a blade at his neck, "Still want to break that deal?" she growled. Out of options, Pythor frantically ran his hand through the snow, desperate for any weapon. And he found it. He didn't hesitate to you it. Breeze's eyes widened, she fell backwards on the snow, her own blade in her chest, the surface cracked like glass.

Pythor stood up, he spat in her direction, "Foolish girl." Then he ran.

It made no difference to the ninja they needed to help Breeze. Kai flipped her up so they could survey the damage, "Breeze?"

Her eye's fluttered open, "H-hey guys…" they looked at her with confused and concerned eyes. She let out a long sigh that was met with a strong cough. "Look, I need to explain what happened… what I am… I'm not human; I'm a genetically enhanced thing. They created us in a lab," she explained her voice cracking like her skin. "Some managed to get out, and then they breed in the wild." Breeze lifted her hand to where she could see it, her fingers cracking and falling apart. "But we were incomplete. We only lived seven days and then died. We can take the form of anything we want, and as a defense we can control the water in ones blood to disarm an enemy. Pythor promised if I got him what he wanted, he'd let me live longer." Tears streamed down her cracked face. It was almost hard to look at her. Like she was a broken doll discarded on the street.

She sniffed, "I'm… sorry… for what I did… I just wanted to live…" she looked at Kai. "I never wanted to hurt you… you were one of the only beautiful things I found in this world… I'm so sorry Kai… Life was just more amazing than I imagined. I'm so sorry you guys…" she trailed off coughing violently. "Can… can you please forgive me…?"

Kai looked at the broken girl on the snow, pieces of her falling into the cold. She was remorseful. Like a little girl who wanted to be forgiven for something stupid she'd done. "I forgive you Breeze."

Breeze gave a weak smile, "It feels so good… to be… forgiven…" her eyes closed. There was a loud crack and her skin shattered to the ground. In her core a bright pink blob, that must be how she really is. The blob started to wither and then disappeared in a wisp of pink smoke. Breeze was dead.

Kai was stunned. What just happened? His brain was trying to comprehend it. One word came out of his mouth, "Haden…" he scanned his head across the white snow, searching for her. He found her and ran over to her limp body. The snow around her pink from the blood coming from her arm. "You guys go start up Destiny's Bounty! Haden needs help!" Kai lifted her up and began making his way to the ship.

Haden's eyes began to focus, _what happened? Where am I going…? Kai…? _She looked up at Kai, he looked back and smiled. "Hey, it's going to be ok. You're safe now." Haden really felt safe in his arms. She nudged her head into his chest before she fell unconscious again. _Always keep me safe Kai… _

* * *

**_DAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_! That's so cute! XD **

**I'll try my best to write more, but I can't now, my fingers are freezing! DX **

**PLEASE Favorite (as most of you have) and follow (as most of you have) AND review! (ONLY LIKE TWENTY MORE TO 100! Let's get it there! XD) **

**Thanks again you guys! :D**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**3XD**


	20. Chapter 20: Brighter

**Yay! New chapter! XD I will always say this, Sorry it took forever! But dat means its gonna be AWESOME!**

**OMGZZZZZZZZZZZ 85 REVIEWS?! (*KABOOM*) That was my brain! 15 MORE TILL 100! OHMIGOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HHHH! THAT IS SO FREAKIN AMAZING! XD Keep it up you guys!**

**I'm sorry that last time it took so long SOMEONE thought i'd given up. I NEVER WILL GIVE UP ON STORIES. Even if it takes forever, i'll update eventually, SO DON'T THINK I'D GIVEN UP. Gotcha'? :D**

**Anyhoozle, hope you guys like the chapter! (And lolz! Sorry for all y'alls out there who felt bad for Breeze, I mean I guess I did a smidge, but hey, she stole Kai from Haden... NO FORGIVING. :D Lolz.**

**Anyhoo, enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Brighter**

Light flooded my vision, _it's so bright. So much brighter. I never knew how much i'd missed this... _My eyes focused on the fan spinning on the ceiling, the sound of my heart beating beeping on a machine. I craned my head over to get a better look at where I was. I was in a bed, in one of those ugly hospital gowns, guess I was in the hospital. I turned to my right, Kai sat in a chair, his head resting on his shoulder sound asleep. My body just waking up, I felt something in my palm, Kai's hand in mine. My face blushed bright red, my heartbeat beeping faster. Kai snapped awake, startled I pulled my hand away. "Haden?"

"Hey Kai." I smiled.

He smiled back, "Hey! You're awake!" To my surprise he reached out and hugged me. I swear my heartbeat was 10 times faster than the tempo of a mariachi band. Kai stood and poked his head down the hall, "Hey! Guys! She's awake!"

I heard the sound of footsteps and the ninjas all ran in; "Haden!" they bombarded me with hugs and balloons.

"Guys! Calm down! I'm fine!" I grinned, turning to Sensei. "So, finally you have the decency to take me to a hospital. Maybe that's why I get hurt so much."

Sensei gave a small laugh, "Well, not entirely. We took you here because you had lost a lot of blood, the doctor said if we hadn't gotten here earlier, it could've all gone downhill."

"Thanks for ruining the mood…" I said.

The doctor (Ahaha no not the one from England with the bowties no matter how much I wish…) walked in, "Ah, looks like our patient is awake." He put a hand on my shoulder that wasn't hurt, "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Ok. Can I go now?" I stood up and jumped in place, "I'm perfectly fine."

The doctor stared at me with a little shocked look, "Ok. I'll got get the papers to check you out." He then walked out the doorway.

Nya held out a pair of clothes, "Alright you people, Sleeping Beauty needs to get some clothes on so go skedaddle." The boys gave a small laugh and exited the hospital room. Nya closed the door, handing me the clothes. "Here, thought you might wanna change out of that disgusting hospital robe."

"Thanks." I said taking the clothes from her. I walked into the bathroom in the room and changed my outfit. There was a pair of white shorts, a blue and green striped tank top; I was relieved it had no sleeves so it wouldn't hurt my shoulder. There was also a pair of piano patterned knee-high socks and converse. At least I'd have some pep in my outfit. I walked out the door with Nya, "Ok, can we go now?" I asked.

Jay turned to Sensei, "Yes! Please! Can we go home now, where we don't have to sleep on uncomfortable hospital chairs?"

Sensei nodded, "Yes, let's go home."

As we walked out of the hospital, I realized just how much pain I was in. My muscles just ached, probably from Breeze's blood controlling. And my left shoulder where her blade's hit stung like crazy. "Hey," I turned to Kai, looks like he noticed my agony. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Y-yeah, just a little sore I guess." I replied.

He pulled up his hoodie sleeve and revealed a large bandage on his forearm. "Yeah, all of us got scraped up some way or another. By the way, Breeze apologized."

"Well, where is she?" Then he explained to me everything that went down the night before. I actually felt some remorse for Breeze. That man-stealin' big ol' beep… Hey, that's what she is. The memory of Kai carrying me felt like a dream, I felt my face heat up. We boarded Destiny's Bounty and took off.

I stood on the balcony looking over the passing trees; I was alone, telling everyone that I needed a minute to be alone. I took in a long breath of air, the smells of the forest entering my nose. I loved the forest, the smell of pine and nature. It was a place I loved, a place I loved to be alone in. Well, maybe not too alone. Kai walked down the wood and stood next to me. "Hey you." I said.

"Hey." He replied. We stood in silence for a moment, listening to the wind blow through the forest. "Do ever feel so connected to something, you feel like you've known it your whole life?"

I paused, "Yes. I do. Like my element, I've always had a strange connection to it. I've just loved the feeling of the breeze blowing through my hair, just the force of it all." I turned to Kai. "Like you, seriously the fire fits so flippin' well to you personally. I mean, it's just who you are."

"I've felt really connected to someone." He said. "She's really smart, and funny, and cute…"

I gave him a confused sorta ticked look, "Who is this gal? Is she taller than me?"

"It's you stupid!" Kai laughed.

I blushed, "Oh, gosh I'm an idiot…"

"Haden, would you… go out with me…?" He asked. "Like, on a date…?"

_HOLY COW HE'S FREAKIN' ASKING ME OUT! _My brain went on overload. This was like the first time a guy had asked me out. (Well, there was this one time I was asked out… I despised the guy who asked me in the first place…) THIS WAS ACTUALLY OFFCIALLY! I thought, I would cry, with my overemotional-ness. I smiled, "Y-yes! Yes I would love to!"

Kai grinned, "Great! It'll be awesome!" He reached out and hugged me; it felt nice to be in his warm embrace. It was nice to hide my pink face in his hoodie. "I was really worried about you, when you were gone, I was losing my mind. I thought I might never see you again or something…"

I leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. His cheeks turned as red as his jacket. I giggled, "I'm full of surprises."

* * *

**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW WW! Just wait till the next chapter, WHEN THEY GO ON A DATE. (I mean what could go wrong? Lolz :P) **

**Anyhoo PLEASE review (15 TO GO TO 100!) and favorite! I'll try my best to update soon! :D**

**Thanks again peeps! **

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**3:D**


	21. Chapter 21: Electric Romance

**Hey y'all! Long time no see! (That's my fault, i've had Marching Band and I've got a competition out of state on Friday...) (anyways) And now...**

***DRUMROLL***

**A NEW CHAPTER! XD XD XD Omgz! I would have updated yesterday but the computer got away from me. YAAAAAAAAAY! Imma so happy! This is probably the longest chapter out of all of them so sorry about that. So yeah, please enjoy! :D **

**And now: THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Electric Romance**

My converse beat across the boardwalk in time with my thumping heart. I had tried my best to make sure that my face didn't blush so much that it looked like had just run a mile. So far, the date had been great! Kai had decided to take me to the famous _SeaSide _theme park. We had so much fun! We went on all the rides; I even mustered the courage to ride the "Terror Ride" and opened my eyes twice. I thought I would die on this ride called the "Rocket Re-Entry". It was the tallest ride in the park and took you slowly all the way on the top then dropped you. Gosh, I hate falling. I wasn't going to die because of the ride; I was going to die because Kai held my hand! I was freaking out so much he reached out and held my hand! Which I then squeezed the life out of while screaming like a banshee on the way down. Even after the ride he held on! (*Sigh*)

After that-our feet tired from walking all around the park- we headed to the gondolas that went all the way around the park. I thanked the guy who let us on the ride, he mumbled something but I couldn't make it out before we were lifted up off the ground. We sat in silence for a second, his hand still enveloped in mine. "This has been great, Kai. I've had a really good time." I leaned in to give him a hug, but abruptly the ride stopped almost knocking me off the safety rail, Kai pulled me back.

"Haden! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I told him, not wanting him to worry about me. "Why'd the ride stop? It's only been like five minutes, I can still see the…"

A scream interrupted my sentence, Kai and I whirled around to see the once crowded line behind us now a bunch of unconscious bodies and running people. I looked closer and saw a small posse of people with black bandanas tied around their face with a single large red circle in the middle. They wielded metal gloves with a glowing blue circle in the middle that looked very Iron Man-e. It was glowing blue from electricity that they were using on people! "Kai! We gotta do somethin'!" I said looking frantically for a way down. My eyes turned to the emergency ladder attached to the metal pole that held the gondola wires in place. I stood gingerly on the edge of our seat and jumped holding my breath. I let out a relieved breath when my hand managed to grab onto the metal handle.

"Be careful Haden!" I heard Kai call, while he decided whether or not to follow my lead. I gave him a "Thumbs up" and tried to make my way down without killing myself. _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look… _I looked. _Don't die! Don't die! Don't die! _Suddenly I heard the crackle of electricity and more screams from people on other gondolas. They're electrocuting everybody on the ride! I saw the bolts of sparks head down towards me, heck that would be a long fall. "Haden!" I was yanked from the ladder just as I felt a spark reach my hand. It was Kai! We landed on the concrete, Kai taking most of the fall but I felt a sharp pain on my face. That'd leave a mark. Kai stood up and pulled me to my feet, "Haden! What part of 'Be careful' don't you understand? You have to be more careful!"

I slowly nodded my legs a little shaky from the fall. It was comforting that Kai was looking out for me and getting scraped up so I wouldn't get hurt. I placed my hand on my face, blood staining my fingers. Wouldn't be the first time I got scraped up; when I was four my parents had taken me and my sisters to the new waterpark. I was running, tripped and fell on my face. We had to wonder around to find the First Aid people, and then I couldn't go on any other rides. I was left with a small scar on my lip, now it'd have a friend. One of those weird guys with the bandanas came by us trying to electrocute us; Kai gave him a punch in the jaw knocking him out. I smiled, that just make him 20% hotter. I kinda felt like swooning. Kai turned to me, "I'll call the rest of the guys, try not to get killed ok?"

"Don't worry." I said giving him a reassuring hug. He gave me a smile, he looked like he wanted to say something else but time wasn't on our side, and Prince Charming had to leave.

I looked down at the dude Kai punched, he was out cold. I bent down and picked up his Iron Man glove thingy. What a better way to fight an enemy than with their own weapon? I tried my best to lay low and not been seen by the growing number of thugs. I managed to zap two of them without a fight, the third one I had some issue. He'd seen the others go down and almost got me when I tried to get him. Most civilians had run away in the tussle, so it was a little easier not having to worry about hurting anyone else. I finally managed to knock him out by zapping him in the ankles. Then the intercom for the park gave some feedback and a voice filled the park, "Attention all citizens at _SeaSide _amusement park, first may I say take some time to enjoy our five-star cuisine at the restaurants by 'The Samurai'." I rolled my eyes, this psychopath whoever he was had no sense of humor. "Secondly, resistance is futile. The new age has come, and none of you can stop it. Thank you for your time and enjoy your day at _SeaSide_."

My Converse ran across the concrete faster than I'd run before to the entrance where I assumed the intercom was. Where this mastermind would be. When I got there, I was stopped by a huge crowd of civilians; all clamoring to get away from the crazy electric people. I hopped on a large stand and ran down the roof of a building down to the front entrance. Some of those creepy guys with the bandanas were at the gates latching them shut. _The people will get zapped if I don't help! _I jumped down and knocked the dudes out before anyone could make a sound. I unlatched to doors, waited for all the people to get out and ran back inside. "Are you crazy?!" Some old lady hurrying out yelled at me.

"Heck yes I am!" I remember yelling back. I carefully made my way to the main office, the windows shattered, and debris everywhere. What surprised me was the lack of people. I mean, with all this crap everywhere I would assume that at least someone would get hurt.

Suddenly, a shadow grew behind me; I quickly evaded the pursuer's blow that smashed into the desk in front of me sending it into splinters. I whirled around not to see Garmmadon, but someone I didn't recognize. He seemed fairly young, with big biceps and a strange eye color with a determined look. His hands gripped on two glowing blue blade that I was lucky to have dodged, "So, it's you." His voice sounded somewhat strange, a little bit like Darth Vader. He whipped his arms around, the blades now crackled with electricity.

He took a lunge at me, I ran out through the broken window nearly slipping and falling on a pile of glass. "Who the heck are you?" I shouted at him.

"I'm Nameless. I have no name."

"So, Nameless _is _your name?" I asked. He growled sending one of his sharp blades my way, this time I was way ahead of it. "Why attack a theme park? For money?"

"I could care less about the money…"

"Don't you mean you _couldn't _care less?" I corrected. "I mean, if you could care you would care a bit…"

"Shut up already!" Nameless lunged again at me, much quicker than before. I turned and saw his eyes were now a deep red. _What the…?! _His attacks were fluent and smooth, like a well-oiled machine. Wait, could he be a nindroid? He hit me hard in the mouth, I felt the metal scrap across my skin. I let out a cry of pain as the blood met my tongue. At least the electricity wasn't on. Fighting this guy was like dueling a knight with no sword and losing. In a matter of seconds I was pinned up against a brick wall, an electric blade pointed at my throat. _Don't cut my throat! I use that all the time! _"Any last words?"

_Hmm… what would good last words be? Shut up! There is no time to think about this! _I heard the grunting of effort and behind Nameless I saw the ninjas unscrewing a fire hydrant. "Yeah." I grinned. "I hope ya can swim." Then I ducked as I felt the vibrations hit the wall behind me and a tidal wave of water knocking me off my feet. I crawled out of the spray like a fish out of water; coughing up the water and mixture of blood from my mouth. I examined myself, surprisingly I've never broken a bone in Ninjago. That really surprises me. Other from my bleeding inside my mouth I was fine.

Kai ran to me and picked me up, "Haden! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Kai, you don't have to worry about me so much." I said. Kai was about to say something else but our attention was turned to Nameless who was sputtering and coughing.

Zane went up to him, "Who do you work for? What was the point of this?"

Nameless shifted his glowing red eyes to him, the light dimming, "Hehe, tree, secrets, snow…" a spark ran out of his head making me jump. So he was a nindroid! "Two hours from here…" He looked at me and grinned. "You can't stop what's already in motion, girl. The droid age… has… begun." There was a tremendously loud explosion and Nameless shut down.

* * *

"Hey." Kai said sitting down next to me on the deck of Destiny's Bounty and handed me a cup of tea. "That should help with your mouth."

I accepted it and smiled, "Thanks." The tea calmed my terrible migraine I had received while answering questions by the local authorities. Once Nameless was pronounced "dead" the police and reporters all flooded in asking a bunch of questions. I told them what I knew and the Police investigated for themselves. Apparently the guys with the gloves were stealing the power from the park (which explains why the gondola stopped) and apparently kidnapped all those who were unfortunate enough not to get out. The police then headed anywhere in a twenty mile radius that had snow and a forest. Then the press had their turn, boy do they ask questions! Mainly they were about me and Kai. (Like I told them anything interesting) I almost socked a lady who asked if we were the new "Edward and Bella". How do people in Ninjago know about Twilight and not know about Skillet, Doctor Who and iPods?! Kai let out a long sigh, I turned to him, "Oh my gosh, are you crying?"

He sniffed, wiping his eyes, "No…"

"*GASP* You were! Why?!"

"Every time." He said. "Every time we try to have a date or something, it always gets ruined. And I'm so tired of it. I feel like it's Romeo and Juliet, with the sad ending."

Wow, I'd never seen a boy tear up, especially over me! "I don't want our relationship to turn out like Juliet's tragedy." I told him. "Maybe it's like Romeo and _Cinderella_." I swear, I'm not good at sayin this stuff, but it already seemed great! "Of course there's gonna be tragedy, and they won't end up with each other at first. But, he'll find her. And then there's the 'Happily ever after' part." I reached out and slipped my hand in his, "I don't need a Prince Charming, I just need you."

He smiled and looked at me with his deep brown eyes. He leaned in and then impact. I thought sparks literally flew. _OHMIGOSH! _My brain went on overload, Kai was kissing me! I felt the air around us pick up to a heavy wind and the sparks I was seeing into flames. An explosion and we were blown back. "Whoa, did we do that?"

Kai started laughing, "Let's be more careful about that."

"Got it!" I whirled around to see Nya with a video camera in hand. "This is internet gold! Wait till I show the other guys!"

My face blushed bright red and I lunged at Nya, "NYA! Give that to me! You little…"

She laughed, "Catch me if you can!"

Kai joined me in the pursuit of his sister as we seemed to run in circles round the deck, everyone came out. "What are you guys doing?" Jay asked confused.

I used my Spinjitzu to go faster and snatched up her camera, I popped the back open and pulled out her memory card. "Ha! I win Nya!" I teased throwing her camera back to her. I hand the card to Zane, "Do you think you could clear that?"

"sure." He opened the hatch to his front and stuck the card in a slot. There was a whir and it popped back out. "Here you go, all erased."

I gave it back to Nya satisfied, "Yes! Thank you Zane!"

"So you're Zane?" We all turned to see the police chief and two other officers walk up on deck. Zane nodded.

"Hello chief." Sensei greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Well, we have a suspect in what happened earlier."

"Really?" I exclaimed. "Already?"

He sighed, "Yes, and I'm not happy about it." He walked toward Zane, cuffs in hand. "You're under arrest son."

"What?!" We all cried. Zane was just as confused as all of us, but he obeyed he certainly didn't want to disobey the officers of the law. "You've got to be kidding me! Zane didn't do anything!" I argued the anger rising inside me.

"Well, the evidence says otherwise. We'll see you in court." The chief said guiding Zane down the ramp to the squad car waiting down there.

I started to go after them but Sensei put a hand on my shoulder, "Haden, this is out of our hands. We have to be patient." I was going to argue but Kai put his hand on my other shoulder. I hated injustice. Apparently Cole did too because he ran down the ramp after them. What was happening? Something was weird about this, and I wouldn't have it.

* * *

Cole was pushed in the police car after Zane. "What are you doing here?" Zane asked confused.

Cole smirked, "Apparently it's against the law to punch the police chief in the face."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be out tomorrow. As for you, don't worry. The gang will figure out what's really going on. I mean ,you didn't really do those things right?"

"Of course not!" Zane let out a long sigh. "I just wish I knew who did."

* * *

**Ooooooh new villan out there who just framed Zane! (Because I like him too... well, Haden doesn't but I do!) Anyways, I will try my best to update but again October is Marching Band season so I hope it's not too long... though I probably won't be able to update... well maybe on Thursday IDK. Anyways, PLEASE Favorite (as most of you have, thanks!) and Review! I wanna see what you guys think! (about this freakishly long chapter) **

**Oh, and a big thank you to all y'alls! All you're reviews have made my story a complete success! And I thank you so much for it! I mean over 100 REVIEWS?! That's freakin' amazing! Thank you all again! **

**Please Review for this chapter and await for the next chapter! **

**Thanks again y'alls! :D **

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


	22. Chapter 22: What's Missing

**Hey y'all! I'M BAAAAAACK! :D **

**Well, I had some free time and thought I might as well think up this new chapter! :D **

**ENJOY Y'ALL! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 22: What's Missing**

I sat on my bed, Sensei insisting that we don't train early in the morning after what happened yesterday. Normally, I'd love sleeping in, but I couldn't sleep. My mouth ached with a burning pain, and my brain refused to let me stop thinking, so I couldn't sleep. _Why is Zane in jail? Who would frame him? Why is all this happening?! _I thought. _Ok, that's it. _I slipped my slippers (ha) on my feet, and zipped my jacket on, heading out into the night. Trust me, I've learned my lesson about walking in the woods alone since I've come to Ninjago, but I wasn't on a mission.

The lights of the half-asleep city welcomed me, making me squint for a second trying to get my eyes to adjust to the light. I walked down the vacant streets and opened the door to the local pharmacy. The store was eerily silent, there were only two people in the store, the guy who I assumed was supposed to clean up the floor was hunched over on the mop asleep. And a teenage gal at the register, chewing her gum and flipping through a magazine. She didn't say anything as I walked past. I strode down the aisles, searching for something for my mouth, I couldn't stand the pain any longer. Found some stuff that looked like it would help and headed to the candy aisle. I heaved a large bag filled with mini Almond Joys to the register, paid the chick, and left.

I slumped down on the deck of the ship, awaiting for the rosy sun to peak up above the hill. I unwrapped the candy one by one, shoving the sweet coconut bars into my mouth. The medicine was just a gel I applied to the sore and it made my mouth numb. That felt so good. The sky was a cloudless, starless darkened abyss. Nothing to comfort me. The sky lacked everything, everything I wanted to see. It was so empty. So lonely. I tucked my knees into my chest, shivering from the chilled air. Sitting there, I just felt like the sky. Lacking something. I felt a lump in my throat, making me want to cry. _What's wrong with me? _I asked, swallowing the feeling back down my body. _I have no reason to feel this way, you're happy aren't you? _

I paused. _Aren't you? _

My eyes turned to the sky, the feeling returned. _What's missing? Why am I like the lonely sky? _I wiped a stray tear that had fallen down my cheek, but another one came, then another. _What's missing?! _

There was a soft footstep, I turned and saw a familiar figure. "Hey, Haden." I stood and ran to him, happy to be in his warm embrace. In the distance I saw the shining sunlight waft through the dark sky, _That's what it was. _I buried my head into Kai's shoulder, sobs raking through my body. "Are you ok?" _I think I found what I was missing. _

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the Police station was defiantly not new to me, I've seen enough _Psych _and _Monk _to know what was going on. Sensei led us to the main office, we had to bail out Cole before we could go talk to Zane. When I heard what he did, I wasn't surprised at all, I totally busted out laughing. Sensei bowed at the receptionist at the desk, "Hello miss, I'm here to see my students Zane and Cole."

The receptionist adjusted her glasses, and typed up a storm on the computer, she looked back at us with confusion, "There is no one here by that name."

I let out a mocking laugh, "Ahaha, you're joking right?"

"Ahaha, no I'm not, there's no one here by that name."

I slammed my fists on her desk, "Stop messing with me!"

"Calm down!" She hissed. "If you don't want to spend a night here you better calm down or I'm calling security."

I twirled around and stomped past her into the main office filled with police officers, detectives and the Police Chief's office in the back. I slammed the door open, "What kind of game do you think you're playing?" I demanded totally snapped.

He let out a slow sigh, "Excuse me?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know, where the heck are they? Who are you working for?" I didn't care that I was yelling at the Police Chief. This was crazy, and everyone was lying.

The rest of the crew caught up, "Chief, please explain what's going on."

"What's going on?" He asked innocently.

"Knock it off!" I yelled. "Cut the crap and TELL ME THE TRUTH!" I screamed, slamming my fist in the Police Chief's face. _Oh, crap. _

* * *

**Oooooooooh! Haden's in TROU-BLE! XD But what happened to Cole and Zane? Is Haden losing her mind?! **

**Lolz, I know! But I ain't tellin'! Sorry, didn't mean to torture you all, but it is suspensful. **

**Please Review and tell me how I did on this Chapter! :D (OVER 100 REVIEWS?! OMGZ! YAAAAAAY!) **

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, until then, enjoy this cliffhanger! :D **

******Thanks again y'all! **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**:D **


	23. Chapter 23: Utter Silence

**Hey guys! Long time no see! **

**So, an update on my life since I last updated. We had our Marching band comp, we got second overall to our rival school by 0.7 POINTS! We were so flippin close! But hey, we did awesome. :3 **

**Anyways, I haven't been able to update much because it's November and it's National Novel Writing Month, so it's my goal to write one this month. **

**So, yeah, I know this chapter isn't all the great but I hope it answers some questions! We learn who framed Zane... **

* * *

**Chapter 23: Utter Silence **

The hallways of Destiny's Bounty were silent, almost eerie. It made me totally uncomfortable. I was sitting in my bed, trying to drone out the silence, thinking about what I'd gotten myself into.

After I nearly got arrested at the Police Station, Sensei managed to get me out of there before the charges began piling up. He told me specifically to stay at Destiny's Bounty so they could go look for Zane and Cole. Reluctantly I stayed. After twenty minutes, I was bored. I made some waffles and climbed into my bed reading a book I found lying on the floor. It was rather strange, all that had happened was there was this rich hot dude who was in love with this pretty waitress at this bar and he asked her on a date blah blah blah. I'm pretty sure it was Jay's… Anyways, the boat was eerily silent, like I mentioned before which made me a little uneasy. Even with my ear buds in and Rhianna's voice blasting in my ears, the silence came in through them causing me to feel the uneasiness I did.

Then I heard something. Like a loud creak, similar to when someone fell. I froze, I took out the ear buds and listened closely. Those were footsteps! I didn't want to be a sitting duck so I snuck quietly out of the room, trying my best to be behind whatever those footsteps were going. I quickly picked up a potted cactus plant on the nearby table for protection. (Yeah I was doomed) After that there was a loud silence, that may sound weird but it was true. There was the shattering of the pot and my body crashing to the ground. Why does this always happen to me?

When I opened my eyes I groaned, "That was a cheap shot." To my surprise the room was full of light, not like in those times where it was pitch black. I was on a normal chair, one you would find in a cabin out in the woods, handmade. The only thing different was the metal cuffs attached to my wrists which were attached to the chair. Great.

"In all honesty I was trying my best." I whirled around to see a person I thought I'd never see again.

"Nameless?!"

He grinned, "Yeah, it's me. Surprised to see me?"

"You're supposed to be dead!" I looked at him, "And about a foot taller." His face was the same but his body was different, his legs were slender like a girls and his torso was like a scrawny teenage boy.

He pointed at the ground, I looked and saw two people on the floor. They were the people who were working at the store last night! The boy and girl were just lying there a big hold in their chests. The girl gave a wave, "Hey."

"W-what, h-how?"

"It's quite simple really." Nameless explained. "The police may have my body but they forgot my head. I then took these two and went inside their bodies and took her bones, broke them and then reconstructed them. I then made a body out of his living tissue and badda-bing-badda-boom."

"Yeah, it really hurt." The girl remarked, she didn't seem all that scared, she seemed to just be chilling.

"S-so what does this have to do with me?" I asked, trying not to let my voice shake.

He sighed, "Well, actually, the point is I _don't _need you, which is why you're here."

I groaned he wasn't making any sense. So I decided to go to a different topic. "Where are Zane and Cole? I'm sure you have something to do with their disappearance."

Nameless smirked and pulled something out of the shadows. It was them! They were motionless and limp. "Don't worry, they aren't dead." He assured me, which certainly didn't make me feel better. "I've only poisoned them, but it's not fatal."

"So, you're the one who set up Zane?" I asked.

"I might as well not hide it. I mean, I may have planted some evidence in Zane's old home which led to the Police thinking he was making a nindroid army. But other than that, I didn't do much." It all clicked in my head. Zane's dad did build him so the blueprints must have been laying around, so they must have gone to that conclusion.

"Well that still doesn't tell me why all those people disappeared at the theme park! How do you explain that?"

"What do you think those two were for?" he said pointing to the store workers on the floor. "They were just my test subject, guinea pigs if you will. The rest of the people will form my nindroid army, and no one will suspect a thing."

"It's not going to work!" I growled, "I'll find a way to stop you, I did it once and I'll do it again!"

"Actually, you're not." Nameless said, he turned and pulled out some weird device. "This is my latest invention. It sucks souls out of people. Care to be the first to try?"

"What? You can't suck the soul out of my body it's not possible!" I said trying to buy myself time, if that thing did suck souls I didn't want to be the first to find out.

He grinned, "Well, we'll never know unless we try." He flipped a switch and then there was a bright flash. There was this horrible pulling feeling, similar to the feeling one would get on a roller coaster, and I didn't like it.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was back where I last remembered. I tried to move and it was easier, but something was different. I felt lighter, airy. I moved and I realized I was smoke! My soul was out of my body! My body lay there limp on the chair, not moving. _Holy crap! This is really bad!_ Well isn't that the understatement of the century!

* * *

**Oooooooh! Haden's now a spirit? How's she gonna get back to her body? How's she gonna stop Nameless?! I know! **

**I'm terribly sorry if the next chapter doesn'tcome out for a while, as you heard i'm quite busy with my novel! If you want to read some of it you can go to this link: user/855468**

**Please Favorite and Review! I totally want to see you guys guess how Haden will go back to normal! :3**

**Thanks again y'all! **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**:3 **


	24. Chapter 24: Seperated

**Hello y'all! **

**Happy Thanksgiving! I was a little bored setting up and thought i'd write a chapter really quick! :) **

**Nanowrimo is coming along, I only have 800 more words to go! (yay!) **

**Today started off with a bang, we set a piece of carboard on fire in our oven (i don't even know how it got in there!) it was awesome, so now the house smells like smoke. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 24: Seperated**

_This can't be happening, it just can't! _I thought floating above my lifeless body, my eyelids shut and not opening anytime soon. _What was that machine? What was the point of separating me from my body? _

A moan caught my attention, but it was quiet kind of wispy. I floated (I didn't quite know how I did it, it was like moving but more like a sheet blows in the wind, anyways it was just weird) over to where I thought I heard the noise and saw something floating in the shadows. "Y-you're like me." It whispered hoarsely.

I jumped, "What do you mean?" I asked a little frightened.

The thing looked at me with its milky white eyes, it was a spirit just like me! But this man was old, his clothes tattered and his large eyes. He reminded me of the thing in _Lord of the Rings_ that went blabbing "My precious". "You're a spirit, and they'll be coming for you."

"W-what? What will be coming for me?" I had a bazillion questions running through my mind for this man, but that one seemed most important.

Fear was written all over him, "the Soul Seekers." He let out a shutter, "You better escape before they come and eat you, I'm not sharing my hiding space!"

I looked cautiously around myself, nothing in sight. I floated up toward the door, but turned to look back at my body. _I'll be back. _I thought, and then saw if I could go through walls. I went through the wall to the winter wonderland outside, snow falling gently to the ground. I think I was starting to get a hang of my new form of body; you just move a certain part and everything follows. After a bit of practice I'd mastered the art of moving as a spirit.

I started to make my way back to what I thought was Ninjago city, I might as well head back to see if Sensei could find a way to help me. When suddenly, I heard a bark, like one of a dog but it had a metallic tone to it. I turned and jumped quickly away from the things trashing jaws. I looked and saw what looked like a robotic dog, its red eyes blazing and its teeth razor sharp. I remembered the old man mentioning a "Soul Seeker", were these what he was talking about?

The Soul Seeker gave a howl and sucked in a breath, I felt my particles begin to go toward the beast, "No! Get away you freakish dog!" I cried. I pushed all the energy I had in the opposite direction and started to float frantically away. The Soul Seeker jumped and clamped its jaws on my leg, I let out a scream of pain. Even though I wasn't flesh and bones, being a spirit made this hurt in a different more painful way.

This must have been what Nameless wanted; to separate me from my body and kill my spirit away from my body. _Nameless you stupid little son of a biscuit farmer! _I thought trying to get away from the dog. I pulled violently and suddenly I was up in the air above the trees, the dog jumping and barking at me. I looked at myself, my leg was now down on the ground next to the dog. The particles flew up and met my thigh making my leg whole again. _Guess I'll just stay up here and avoid that dog. _I thought, I blew a raspberry at the dog just to tease him.

I floated down over the trees sprinkled with tuffs of snowflakes, even though Christmas was a bit away it reminded me of how when it snowed my sisters and I would sit and watch the snow fall. I also remembered how we'd wake up at the crack of dawn and beg to open presents. _What am I saying? It's only about August! At least I think… _I had completely lost track of how long it had been since I hit my head and woke up in Ninjago. _Wasn't it July when I hit my head? _I shrugged.

I travelled for about an hour, the weather changing from the snowy mountains to the arid desert to the metropolitan air of Ninjago city. I floated along above the city trying not to get my particles blown away by buses and whatnot.

I quickly made my way to the outskirts and found Destiny's Bounty. The search party had returned home and everyone was now searching for me. "Sensei! Haden's not here!" Kai called.

Sensei stroked his beard nervously, "This is maddening, do you think she went after looking for Zane and Cole?"

Nya shook her head, "I don't think so, it looks like there was a struggle in the hall, it think she's in trouble."

"Well we have to go find her, before anything happens to her." Kai said.

"Kai, we'll have to go search in the morning, it is late, and we're all tired. We'll rise with the sun and head out to find her." Sensei said. Kai said and let out a small nod.

Kai sat down on the wood deck, "I'll wait here in case she comes back." Everyone else left leaving Kai alone on the deck.

I floated next to him, "Kai? Can you hear me?" he didn't reply. Looks like I was a spirit.

He sighed and looked up at the full moon, it's glow enlightening his face. "Haden, why does this always happen?"

"It's not like I want it to happen," I replied even though I knew he couldn't hear me. "I'm just curious and just happen to get into trouble."

"It's always before I get to spend any quality time with you." He said. "That's all I want."

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder, "Me too."

We sat there, looking up at the moon. I was like the moon, a bit lonely. Because even though I was so close to Kai, we were still separated.

* * *

**Awwww! Yay! Semi-happy chapter! I'm glad I finished it before the battery died on the laptop and before we eat (and I go into a food-coma) **

**Oh! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! At the one guest who sent the "Soul Sucker" (to the tune of Soul Sister) I was in the mall with my friends and heard that song and thought of your version! Thanks! I totally appriciate all your reviews! :D **

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! **

**Happy Thanksgivin' y'all! Gobble Gobble! :P **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**:3 **

**PIE TIME! **


	25. Chapter 25: Issues

**Hello everyone! **

**Finally I come back with another chapter! Guess what? I'm almost done with my novel! XD I think i'm up to like 1500 something words... IDK but i'm almost there! :D **

**GUESS WHAT?! TWENTY DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS EVE! XD OHMIGOSH YAAAYY! And Christmas Break! And then finals... but still! **

**I have a favor to ask all y'alls, so i'm going to make a christmas chapter thingy as a present to all y'all. And I want you guys to dare me to add something in there, like, "So and so have a karaoke contest" or "so and so get dunked in a bowl of punch) something like that, and i'll take all of them and make a totally crazy and awesome chapter as a christmas chapter for all of you! :D So it's a win-win thing! XD **

**So, without further ado, the twenty-fifth (HECK YEA!) chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 25: Issues**

My eyes opened to the already risen sun in the sky, it's fingertips of rose stretching across the pale blue sky. I yawned and stretched, just because I was a spirit didn't make it any less painful to have a cramp in your back. I looked at my surroundings; still on Destiny's Bounty, Kai must have went inside after the chill grew in the air last night. I missed him being there with his warm touch, I just missed being with him. It wasn't the same when you weren't really human. _Now I know what Casper felt like… _I couldn't possibly keep living this way, with the utter gnawing in my stomach from hunger, though I couldn't eat anything because it'd go right through me. I groaned, "This sucks."

I floated into the interior of Destiny's Bounty trying to find some way of communicating with someone, preferably Sensei since he was a "Smart Cookie". I floated around and smelt the aroma of toaster waffles; I followed the smell to the kitchen where Jay was taking waffles out the toaster. "Are you kidding me?" I cried my mouth watering from the sight of food.

Jay jumped for a second, looking around but then shrugged and took the other waffle out of the toaster. _Can I communicate if I try? _I sucked in a deep breath, "JAAAAAAAAAYYYY! DON'T YOU DARE EAT THAT FLIPPIN WAFFLE! IT'S MINE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Jay stopped and listened for a second, a perplexed look on his face. He shook his head, "I must be hearing things."

He walked away the waffles in hand, I slapped my forehead with my palm. "Great, there goes my food. And those were the last ones!" Determined not to get distracted, I floated through the wall to find someone else to attempt to communicate with.

It took me awhile to find Nya who was in the storage room sharpening all the ninja stars we had in there, someone had to do it and thank goodness it wasn't me. She sat there humming a Taylor Swift song and in my childless I sang along. What I don't understand is when you have your earphones in and you're singing along, you sound good. But when you take them out, you sound like a dying walrus. As a spirit, I still sucked.

I reached down and tried to grip a ninja star but my particles went right through the metal. I tried again, focusing on being solid, a solid being. I sat there for a good twenty minutes, just staring at the ninja star and my wispy hand. Exhausted, I sighed and dropped my hand. This was hopeless. But, let it never be said that Haden Adams is a quitter (well, that's not true, I did quit this book club when all we read was the Twilight Series. I left and began reading real things like Shakespeare and watching Doctor Who. Twilight? Really?) In my last attempt, I reached my hand over and tried again to pick up that star.

My hand a strange tingling sensation, one I wasn't used to. But I looked and the star was in the air, my particles joined together in the shape of a hand. I did it! Well, not entirely, my hand wasn't skin and bones I didn't have the strength for that. But at least made my particles a plasma like thing! Yay me!

I thought that I would throw the star at Nya to get her attention but I stopped myself. A smarter plan forming in my mind.

With the star in my hand I floated into the living room, a piece of parchment and an ink brush on the table. I stabbed the star through the paper and into the table and picked up the brush. On the blank parchment I wrote, "I'm ok, but I'm a spirit. Nameless is back, Zane's old house in snowy woods. HELP ME GET BACK PLEASE! – Haden" Satisfied with my work, I thought I better head back to Zane's old house/Nameless' hideout. Even with the threat of the Soul Seekers, I was pretty sure that Nameless had let them go in pursuit of me, that would leave me to have a chance to get back to my old self.

To get everyone's attention, I turned on the Cole's laptop (his password is ROCK. It was so easy to crack.) and went online. The sound of that annoying pop tart kitty's song filled the area. I turned it up all the way and I heard Kai, Jay and Nya's groans of annoyance.

I quickly floated out the door, but looked back at Kai. _I'll see you soon. _I blew a kiss, and I swear he stopped for a second to receive it.

* * *

**Awww! I love those cute HadenxKai moments.. SIGH! 3 Anyways, please Favorite, Follow and REview! I want you guys to dare me for Christmas! (if you skipped what I said go back to the top, don't skip what I say!) **

**Thanks a lot you guys! :3 **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**XD **


	26. Chapter 26: Reversing

**Hey everyone! **

**Merry Christmas Eve! **

**Ok, I know that imma cutting this freakishly close, but I haven't had much time to type with finals (UGG I HATED THEM!) and writing my sisters their Christmas presents (because I can't make any craft what-so-ever, and i'm broke) **

**So, my present to you is that I will update THREE chapters today! XD (At least I hope so, in a minute or two imma gonna get in a heated battle of Mario Kart with bestie) anyways, I'll add one more chapter before I work on the Christmas chapter (which will be two or three parts long, depends on how many dares I get) (DARE ME!) (Only like 3 people dared me (thank you by the way) and I want the Christmas chapter to be KRA-ZY!) **

**Anyways, sorry for making you read so much of my ranting... Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Reversing**

I floated amongst the falling flakes of snow, the wind gently blowing me to my destination. The clouds hung in the air like a big grey blanket that covered up all the sky in its chill. Being a spirit and all, I didn't quite feel the affects of the cold. Because even when I was in Destiny's Bounty – which I assumed was warm already – I had a chilled feeling. Like the kind on Saturday morning where your feet just can't stay warm. It's a feeling I loathe to the bone.

I would have enjoyed the weather much more if not for some issues. I was a spirit separated from my body, my body was somewhere in this forsaken woods, and there was that chance that there is a psycho robot and his dog waiting to kill me. In a nutshell, I wasn't enjoying myself.

"Where is that freakin' tree?" I growled searching for a tree with a door. I floated around searching for that tree, "It has to be somewhere."

Without looking where I was floating I ran into a tree. Despite the fact I was a spirit, running into things still hurt. "Ow! What the…?" I looked up, I'd run into a metal door. I grinned, "Guess my Karma finally paid off."

Focusing on getting through the door, I expanded my particles and rammed into the door. When I opened my clenched eyes, I was inside.

I looked around cautiously, nothing, nor was a Soul Seeker or his master in sight. On the ground the girl and guy from the store were still there. The girl had her iPod in her ears and was still chewing her gum. _How is she not totally freaking out? _I thought. I knew that talking would be fruitless since she couldn't hear me, so I moved along. Next to them Zane and Cole were still there motionless; I observed them, looking for anything amiss. I then noticed something on the floor, a bottle clearly marked "Poison". I rolled my eyes, who would even label a bottle that? What was more important was finding a cure.

I looked around for the other spirit trapped in the room, "Hello? Mr. Spirit dude are you there?" I called. Silence. (Well, almost silent, I could hear the store chick's music blasting through her headphones) "Nameless? What the heck are you playin' at?"

Still silence. Tired of talking to no one, I stopped talking.

I looked at my body, my once at least fair skin a deadly pale. I looked like a corpse sitting there. And I knew what corpses looked like. My uncle owns a funeral home and one time he needed my help to get a casket out to somewhere. It's kind of sad to see someone dead. But I wasn't going to be dead. I had to live.

I looked carefully around to room, trying to find anything that could help me get back to my body. Then an idea sprung in my mind. _The Soul Sucker! Maybe there's a reverse button or something! _I looked frantically for it, searching every nook and cranny until I found it. Sitting next to my body the Soul Sucker was just sittin' there on the ground.

I lunged for it, but forgot that my hands couldn't grasp it. I groaned, _Relax, just focus. _I stretched my hand out to the metal ray gun, willing every inch of my body just to materialize just for a second or two. "Come on, come on!" I urged myself clenching my eyes shut in concentration. But when I opened them, my hand was still wispy. I sighed; I had to get back to my own body.

Suddenly, I heard noises outside the tree door. _Could it be Sensei and the others? _I thought. I stuck my head through the wall and saw not my friends, but an angry robot dog, "Oh, crap!" I cried. I hurried over to the Soul Sucker, sending all the energy I could into materializing. "Please, please, come on!" I cried as I heard the sounds of footsteps and metallic barking coming nearer.

As the door slammed open, but finger pushed down on the trigger.

There was a flash and there was a strange feeling enveloping me. I felt like water running down a roof, or something like that. And then the white light faded. I blinked and I was back in my own body. "Yes!" I beamed.

"No!" Nameless growled.

He lumbered toward the Soul Sucker; even though my wrists were still cuffed to the chair I pulled the Soul Sucker toward me with my foot, and smashed it with my heel. The broken pieces flying across the floor. "Ha!" I smiled. "What now fool? You messed with Haden and you got burned!" I taunted.

He growled, "This is impossible! Spirits can't grasp objects!"

"Looks like you didn't know your invention as good as you thought." I grinned sticking my tongue out at him.

Nameless grabbed my shirt collar, "You _won't _get away with this! I won't let you!" I sucked in a deep breath and shot it back out the strength increased by my power which sent Nameless flying across the room.

The door slammed open again and I saw my friends in the doorway. I let out a relieved sigh. But when I looked across the room, I didn't see Nameless anywhere. _Of course he got away. _I thought.

Kai ran over to me, "Are you ok? What the heck happened?"

"Long story, other then the fact that I just got back from being a spirit, just defeated an enemy and was totally awesome, I'm not bad." I replied happy to see his stupid face.

With his index finger a flame like a torch came out and he began working on the cuffs around my wrists. "How did this even happen? Do you realize how bad this could've gotten?" the metal split on my left wrist and I flexed it while Kai worked on the other one. "You could have gotten hurt or you could have died! Do you know how worried I was and…" With my free hand I pulled him in and kissed him shutting his words off.

"Shut up, you talk too much. Besides, I'm fine." I said. I looked onto the ground, the shop workers weren't there. _Fudge! He got away with them too! _I kicked myself within my head, _You just let him get away! _The right cuff broke and I used my other wrist to massage the other. "Come on, we have to go see if Zane and Cole are ok!"

* * *

We all sat at the dining table in Destiny's Bounty, all of us alive and feeling at least fine. We figured out the cure to the poison they ingested, it was peanut butter. (Dear Peanut Butter, THANK YOU FOR EXISTING!) They sat across the table eating it out of a jar, "You know, I don't think I've ever enjoyed peanut butter more than I do today." Cole said eating another spoonful.

"Yes, this butter of peanut is quite delicious." Zane remarked.

"So, what's our new plan Sensei?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, what about Nameless?" I asked. (I had explained all that had happened with the robotic enemy and how he escaped with two hostages, thankfully they believed me)

Sensei sighed, "There isn't much we can do, we don't know his whereabouts and neither do the police. We're frankly out of options. But, I think it's time we go back to our original plan."

"You mean finding the Fang Blades?" Jay inquired, Sensei nodded. "Well, do we have any idea where they might be?"

Sensei pulled out six pieces of paper and handed them to us; I observed it, "A schedule? What is this for?" I looked at the rest of the paper, at the top I read the crest.

I groaned, we we're going to a preppy private school.

* * *

**Ooooooo Haden and the gang are going back to school! Sounds like fun! **

**Please Favorite and Review (I know how many of you viewed the last chapter, and I only got 3 dares! Trust me, I will accept (almost) any dare! COME AT ME BRO!) **

**See ya in the next Chapter! :D **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**X3**


	27. Chapter 27: Mean Girls 20

**Hey again everyone! Back again! With another chapter to the story! **

**Sorry this ones a bit short, trying to get this done so I can work on the first part of the Christmas chapter (but the internet is so entertaining...) **

**Anyways... Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 27: Mean Girls 2.0 **

"This is ridiculous! Does he really expect us to go to a school like this?" I groaned standing with everyone at the entrance to the school. Even the doors themselves looked freakishly expensive; seven feet of shiny oh-so-very-shiny glass etched out with the school crest.

I already hated this school; not only was every inch of it was so shiny, but the uniforms were awful! I'm _not _the type of person who enjoys wearing small outfits, this uniform was what I hated. It had a short blue plaid printed miniskirt. (I put leggings on to at least make it semi-modest) (guess modest isn't hottest at this school…) The skirt matched the tie around my neck atop a crisp white button up. To show my awesomeness, I wore my Converse. (They really do match with everything)

I actually felt worse for the guys with their dark grey dress pants and freakishly white shirts, all with the matching blue ties. I turned to Kai and gave a laugh, "I don't think blue is really your color."

His face blushed a little, "Aw, shut up. Anyways, Sensei told us that this place just might have a Fang Blade, we can't take chances on missing this opportunity to get it."

"I'm surprised you got in considering your rap sheet." I told Zane and Cole.

"They also looked at grades you know." Zane said. "Besides, I've never been to a nice school like this."

"Yeah, it could be fun." Cole said.

I rolled my eyes, "Ahaha no. Have you seen _Mean Girls_?" Everyone gave me blank stares. "Anyways, this is like that _times 10._ How are we going to find a Fang Blade in this huge shiny school?"

"I'm sure that it won't be that hard, we just have to look." Kai said. I growled but followed everyone inside.

Walking in, was like walking into a mansion. The checkered floors were waxed to the point they looked like mirror (I do love shiny things!) and there were chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. The sunlight beaming through all the windows made the chandeliers reflect across the floor. We all stood there gaping at it all, "Maybe not." Kai said.

"This place is humongous!" Nya remarked.

"Indeed it is," we all turned to see a lady in a tight suit, thing glasses and the crest embroidered on her sleeve. "Please don't state the obvious, you'll lower the IQ of the entire school." Jay gave a snicker and Nya punched him in the arm. "Welcome to Linear Moon Private High, I'm the school attendant, just call me Ms. Middleton."

"Nice to meet you…" I started.

"Don't flatter yourself," she interrupted. "The feeling is mutual. Now, shouldn't all of you be in class?"

"Well, we don't really know where to go…" Cole said.

"Then I suggest you go and find out." She turned on her heels and walked away. "There's an assembly at 11 o'clock sharp. Don't be late." She called over her shoulder.

We stood there dumbfounded for a second, "I already hate this school." I said folding my arms.

"Come on, let's just go find our classes before we get in trouble for not being in class." Kai said. We all nodded and headed off to class. Kai and I shared the same first period which was language arts in room 693 (wherever the heck _that _is, I don't know!) We wandered aimlessly around trying to find some pattern in the room numbers, and finally found the one we were looking for.

We opened the door and saw everyone's eye turn to us, the teacher folded his arms, "Oh, are these new minds ready for molding?"

"Yep, let the molding begin." Kai said jokingly, I laughed a bit with him. The class was silent.

"Class, these are our new students Kai and Haden. I expect that they'll be treated well." The teacher pointed us to our seats, "Sit there and don't move away." We did as we were told.

The teacher (I didn't quite get her name yet) turned to the Smart Board, "Now, in Spain, what language to they speak?" (why is this question relevant?)

A blonde girl in the front row raised her manicured hand, "People in Spain speak Spain-ish."

Kai and I let out a snicker as the teacher let out a sigh, "No Cassandra they don't speak whatever you said. Anyone else?"

I raised my hand, "They speak Spanish."

"Yes Haden, that's correct. She's only been here a mere minute and she's already outsmarting you Cassandra." Cassandra turned around and glared at me, I gave a smile and batted my eyelashes. "Now, when…" The phone interrupted her talking. She went over and answered it, "Hello? What? Oh, yes I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and turned to us. "Class, I have to run an errand and I'll be right back. Talk amongst yourselves till I get back." With that she left.

The minute she closed the door everyone began talking, "Kai, too bad this school isn't for the gifted because some people would not be here."

"Yeah, seriously." He replied.

"Hey you," we turned to see Cassandra standing there in front of my desk, a frown planted on her glossed lips and her arms folded. (Holy cow, it's like Breeze all over again!) "What kind of stunt were you trying to pull when you corrected me?"

"Well, you were wrong." I said.

"It doesn't matter! I'm the smartest person in this class! So stop correcting me!"

"Obviously you didn't get into this school by just your smarts, because you're not the smartest light bulb in the candle." I told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows that candles don't use light bulbs, they use electricity!"

Kai and I gave each other a look and began laughing, "Oh wow, this is worse than I thought."

Cassandra slammed her hand on my desk, "Fine. If you think you're so smart. Come to my Christmas party tonight and we'll see who's laughing then."

I smiled, "Challenge accepted."

She turned on her shoes and headed back to her desk, "Oh, and by the way, you might not want to look in the mirror less you want to scare yourself." She called over her shoulder, everyone in the class let out an "Ooo"

I replied, "Why? Are you going to stand behind me?" Another "Ooo" rang from the students louder and they applauded. Maybe I will like this school.

* * *

**Oooo got competition here at the school! To put your minds at ease, she isn't evil like Breeze she's just a brat. XO **

**Anyways, this is your LAST CHANCE to give any dares to me (I only have 3! I don't want the chapter to be just another chapter! CHRISTMAS IS TOMMOROW! I HAVE TO GET THIS DONE TODAY!) Please Please PLEASE dare me to make a character do something character, think of it as Truth or Dare (but your only option is dare) Thanks again guys!**

**Imma gonna some food... then I'll come back to type, you've got till then peeps! **

**Thanks again! **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**:3**


	28. Chapter 28: Merry (Part 1)

**Hello y'all! **

**Ok, there is little to no excuse for this chapter taking so long and trust me I feel terrible! I ruined your Christmas present! DX I hope you got nice Christmas presents to make up for my late one... (I GOT AN iPOD! FINALLY!) **

**Anyways this has taken so flippin long (and I'm so so so so so SO sorry!) but here is the FIRST part of the Christmas chapter! **

**(PS please read my announcement at the end to answer some of your questions asked in the reviews! :D) **

* * *

**Chapter 28: Merry (Part 1) **

I quickly bounded out of my room and down the hallway to the other rooms with my fog horn in hand. I pressed the button and the noise blasted through the halls. "Wake up everyone! It's Christmas Eve and there's a ton to do!" Everybody opened their doors and looked at me with an annoyed and tired look. I grinned skipping off to the dining room, "Your breakfast is going to get cold unless you come down!" I called in a sing-song voice.

Everyone trudged down and sat at the table, Kai yawned. "Haden, it's like eight in the morning. It's our only break we've had since we've got to school,"

"Isn't everyday a break when you're not in school?" I interrupted.

Kai continued, "I'd rather not waste that sleep staying awake."

"But Kai, it's Christmas Eve! Do you guys do _nothing _for Christmas?" I asked placing a toaster waffle on everyone's plate.

Cole shrugged and poured syrup over his waffle, "Not normally. We pretty much sleep all day, it's hard work being a ninja and having a social life."

"What social life?" I asked. Kai and Nya let out a snicker, "Come on, it's Christmas and what would you rather do tomorrow morning then open presents? Wait," I looked at the table, "Where's Jay and Sensei? I thought my horn woke them up."

The door burst open and Jay ran in, "Sorry I'm late guys. Just got us a tree for Christmas!" It didn't look like any tree to me. It was wispy and tied together with a rope at the top and covered in ornaments.

The more I looked at it, the more the green color looked like, "Spray paint? Holy… Jay is this _hair?!" _

"Good morning everyone." Sensei said as he walked in, his awesome Dumbledore beard _gone. _Jay started laughing hysterically and I held back my snicker. Sensei looked down, "What the…? Jay! What did you do?!" Jay just kept laughing which got everyone except Sensei laughing as well. "Jay!"

"I-I'm sorry Sensei but," he laughed a bit more wiping away a tear. "That's just too funny!"

Sensei scowled and whirled around with his Spinjitzu, when he turned around he came back with his beard back. I frowned, "Aw, Sensei that's no fun." I turned to Kai, "How the heck did he do that?"

Kai shrugged, "I have no idea. Do you think when I'm old I'll be able to do that?"

"Don't count on it." I said, "Besides, I don't think beards suit you." I turned back to everyone and pulled out my notepad covered in a list of things to do. "Ok, here's what we have to do today! Um, I have to go to the mall and buy presents; Kai you're gonna come with me."

"Aw, why do I have to go?" he whined.

"Because, you're my boyfriend (Ooo! 3) and I'll need your expertise." I told him, "Now, um… I guess that's everything. I need you guys to do your best to get ready for Cassandra's Christmas party." Cassandra had planned for it to be before finals week but she got a case of two-day flu and had to cancel. So, she had to reschedule for Christmas Eve evening (ha-ha). I didn't really care when she rescheduled to as she says, "Show her smartitude" to me. As long as she didn't whip out the SAT book I think I had her beat. I snatched my waffle off my plate and grabbed Kai's wrist, "We'll be back later!"

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?"

"Because you're my boyfriend and that's part of the deal." I thought I may have been overusing that word but it's totally true, officially Kai and I were "Boyfriend and Girlfriend" (SQUEEEEEEEEEE!) Anyways, we were in the mall at a store that resembled the Hello Kitty store (Apparently in Ninjago the iconic Hello Kitty figures name is Hola Gato. Not much different if you think about it…) trying to figure out what to buy Nya. "Hey Kai," I turned to him. "Which do think she would like better? The Gato pencil case or to the Gato mini notebook with stickers?"

Kai stood there, "Um… I really don't know…"

"How could you not? She's your sister not mine." I shrugged, "Eh, I'm right she'd like the notebook more." I looked at my watch, it was already one. We'd only managed to shop for Jay (technically all we got him thus far was a card from the card store) and Nya. I sighed, at this rate I wouldn't have time to get ready for the party. I turned to Kai, "Hey, I have an idea. Since I'm not a boy and don't know what everyone would want, how about you shop for everyone else and I'll shop for Nya."

He smiled, "Sounds good with me!" he said dashing out the door kissing me on the cheek before he left. I grinned, he'd totally just taken the hard job. I looked around the pink shop, getting distracted by everything cute. I settled on getting Nya that notebook with stickers, a pack of marshmallows with Hola Gato's face on it, and a stuffed penguin. I looked at my watch again, 1:56. _There's no way Kai is finished shopping. _

But to my surprise when I walked out the door of the Hola Gato store Kai was sitting on a bench shopping bags surrounded him. "Kai? You finished already?" I asked surprised.

He nodded, "Got everyone something I think they'll enjoy. Took you long enough to get Nya something."

I gaped at all the bags he had, "Nice work Kai. I didn't think you had it in you." I heard something in the distance and saw a store on fire and another one farther down. I groaned, "Kai did you use Spinjitzu?"

He gave a nervous laugh, "Um… maybe?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed a fire extinguisher, using my Spinjitzu to whir around the extinguishing stuff out faster I got the fire out and back to Kai. "Sorry?" he asked his face red.

I smiled, "Let's just get out of here to wrap some presents." He stood and grabbed all of his bags (Actually I helped taking like half of them) and held my hand. We walked out of the mall, with tons of presents and pretty happy. Outside there was a fire truck completely baffled why there was no fire; yeah we just kept walking. (Running) (XP)

* * *

"Wow, this really is a rich kid's house." Cole said as we walked up to Cassandra's house. Like he said it was huge, with lights covering the entire house. (Think of a thousand square-foot house covered in lights. Then think about the electricity bill…) You could hear music and laughter from inside, I was actually going to a school party! I never got invited to those kind of things (not that I wanted to be there anyways) (well kind of) the only reason I came to Cassandra's is because I was going to prove that I was smarter. Think of it as a school endeavor.

We walked into the house and looked around; there were lights blinking and music blaring in my ears. People stood around chatting and eating finger foods from the snack table. (when I say 'finger food' I mean really expensive really professional looking food that probably cost more than what I paid for Christmas presents this year)

"This is some party," I said looking at the Christmas decorations littering the walls and floor. "Not like any Christmas party I've been to. There's usually snow." Apparently in the area Cassandra lived in there was no snow and Arizona-like temperatures. When I lived there we didn't get snow either and I guess I was totally fine with that. But you don't know relief till you get a three day long snow day.

Before we could go explore Cassandra walked up to me, "Aha! I knew you'd come Haden! It's about time I proved I'm smarter then you."

"You haven't done a good job so far." I said folding my arms.

She pulled out a mike out of nowhere and a disco ball fell from her ceiling, "Attention everyone, I've got a special show for you tonight. Haden Adams and I are going head-to-head in a karaoke contest!" _Say what?! _

* * *

**_Oooo _Haden's gotta win this or she'll be proved stupid! DX Yeah we can't have that... **

**Ok, so imma gonna answer two frequently asked questions now, because I want to get them out of the way. :) **

**Q: What does El Viento Mean? A: El Viento means "The Wind" in Spanish. No I don't speak it I looked it up on Bing when I first started this story. It sounded cool and pretained to the story so yeah... **

**Q: Where's Llyod? A: Ok, so when I started this fanfic I didn't really watch any episodes with Llyod and when I learned about him it was a bit confuzzling... so yeah I'll probably include him later (I'll annouce when I think he will when that Chapter comes) **

**Anyways, that's the two questions I wanted to answer so there they are. :3 **

**Please Review (Sorry but imma not takin dares anymore) (Not that there were much anyways :/ ) Favorite and Follow! **

**See ya in the next Chapter! :D **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**X3 **


	29. Chapter 29: Christmas! (Part 2)

**Hello everyone!**

**Again, sorry this chapter took so long... school starts up again tommorow and I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! But... I can't control that... **

**Anyways, going back to school means less time to write this... because writing in my notebook in class this semsester hasn't turned out well for my grades... so i'll try my best to update as soon as I can but if I'm late PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! **

**Anyhoozle, enjoy the second part of the Christmas chapter! :3 **

**(Oh, I TOTALLY DID IT and used all the dares I recieved! XD) **

* * *

**Chapter 29: Christmas! (Part 2) **

"Are you serious?" I asked laughing a bit.

"Yes, in fact I am." She turned and pulled out a machine that looked just like a regular karaoke machine but Cassandra said otherwise. "This is my dad's latest product! It's not like any other karaoke machine, it has a wheel that shows different category of music and then keeps track if the song we're singing is from that category or not and then it keeps score of who's winning. Which we all know is going to be me." She tossed me a microphone and turned a disco ball on above our heads. "Now let's get started!"

"Yes let's before your ego gets any bigger." I said folding my arms.

The wheel on the front of the machine spun around the different options and then stopped. "Show tunes." It said in a mechanical voice.

Cassandra grinned, "Easy enough. _Popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce." _There were two lights on the machine and the green one flashed and made a "Ding" sound. "Try and beat that Haden."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah go and pick the easiest song ever. _Five hundred Twenty-five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes, how do you measure a year? In daylight – in sunsets, In midnights – in cups of coffee? In inches – in miles, in laughter – in strife?" _The light glowed green again.

"_You can dance, you can jive having the time of your life. Ooo, see that girl? Watch that scene digging the dancing queen!_" Again, a green light.

_I'm running out of songs… aha! Use that one! _"_Gus, is the cat at the theatre door. His as I ought to have told you before is really Asparagus, but that's such a fuss, to pronounce that we usually call him just Gus." _The light flashed green and I gave Kai a fist bump.

"Um…" Cassandra was obviously running out of idea for this category. "_Mamma mia, here I…" _

"BEEEEEEEPP!" the machine made a buzzer noise the light flashing red. "One is not supposed to sing a song by an artist previously sung."

"What?" Cassandra cried.

"Ha! 1-0 Haden!" I said happily. "Let's move to the next category."

The wheel spun and landed on the next category, "Pop music."

I smiled, "Yeah, this is easier than the last one. _See I've been waitin' all day, for you to call me baby. So let's get up let's get on it. Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight! Oh oh, that's right. Cheerio!" _Another green light.

Cassandra flipped her hair, _Yeah it's gonna be a One Direction song… _I thought. "_Ow! Never thought it'd hurt so bad, getting' over you. And Ow! You're givin' me a heart attack, lookin' like you do! Cause you're all I ever wanted, thought you'd be the one and Ow! Givin' me a heart attack, getting' over you!" _Once again, green light. _Wow I was actually right… _

"_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light. Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia, ain't used to what you like, disturbia, disturbia." _Green light!

"_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me no! Throw your sticks and stone, throw your bombs and your blows, but you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me!" _Green light.

"_Yeah, I own this beat! You can call me the king or the ruler. Felon on bass, getting hoarse on the mic. We're getting 20% cooler! We had a great day out, callin' my name like…" _

"BEEEEP!" The machine blared. "Song not recognized"

"What?!" I cried. "That's a real song!"

"Ha-ha! Now we're tied Haden." Cassandra gloated. "Next category?"

I scowled, "Fine, let's just get this over with."

The wheel spun around and landed, "Free style mode."

"Free style? You mean we sing what we want?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, that's what freestyle means, dumb-dumb," Cassandra taunted. "_I'm on the floor, floor. I love to dance, now give me more, more, 'til I can't stand. Get on the floor, floor. Like it's your last chance. If you want more. More, then here I am." _Green light.

"_If I could find a way, to see this straight, I'd run away to some fortune that I should have found by now. I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down." _Green light. _I better think of some more songs. _This whole battle was getting very tiring, and under pressure it's hard to remember things. I just hoped Cassandra wouldn't get the next one.

To my misfortune I'd have no such luck. "_The dogs days are over, the dog days are done. Can you hear the horse cause here they come." _Green light.

_Crud! I can't think of anything. Time to play my ace in the hole. "Oppan Gangnem Style! Ehhhhhh sexy lady! Op, op, op oppan gangnem, style!" _I even threw in a little dancing here and there and then the green light shone.

Cassandra was speechless, "Out of ideas?" I asked grinning.

She looked totally clueless and sighed, "I give up."

Everyone started cheering and chanting my name. Wow, I actually outsmarted Cassandra! Kai ran up to me, "Nice work Haden!"

I kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you." I turned to everyone else, "Let's party!"

* * *

I hated to admit, but I was exhausted. It had been only an hour after I'd won and the drama was HECTIC.

(*Sigh*) Let me explain from the beginning.

It was all going great, I was dancing with Kai and having a great time. I went to go get a cookie (those soft sugar ones with the sprinkles on top, YUM!) and then Jay runs over to me his face redder then a tomatoes. "Haden! We have a huge crisis on our hands!"

My ninja instinct kicked in, "What? Who died?"

"N-no, I s-saw Cole and Nya under the mistletoe!"

"Wait… what?" I knew that Jay like Nya, this couldn't possibly be that big of a deal, but apparently it was to him. "Jay, I-I'm sure that this is one big misunderstanding…"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" We turned to see Cole standing there drinking a glass of eggnog.

Jay's face went red with anger, in a blur Jay and Cole went down as Jay began to wrestle him. Cole's eggnog went flying across the floor. As Cole and Jay were fighting on the ground, I was standing there flabbergasted. "Cole! Jay! Stop that!" I cried trying to get them off each other.

Kai helped me as well, "Hey! Guys! Stop!"

We managed to pull them off each other and held them down, "Seriously! I don't know what you thought I did Jay! But what's your deal?" Cole growled.

"Gosh, you wreck of eggnog Cole." I said grimacing.

"Jay, you go outside and cool your head. Now." Kai said shoving him to the patio door.

I dragged Cole and sat him down on a table and handed him a glass of water and a cookie. "You sit there, and do nothing. Got it?" he gave a groggy nod. With Cole safe at the table I went to Kai, "Hey you stay here and bring the party feeling back, I'm going to go clear my head." He nodded and started dancing.

I walked out into the cool but not cold night air. It may have been Christmas eve but it didn't feel like Christmas eve. It seemed weird, but I missed everything about Christmas at home. And this place didn't seem like Christmas at all, there was no snow and it was warm rather than freezing cold. I hated to admit that I missed that cold I'd complain about.

I walked through Cassandra's well taken care of garden and sat down on a bench, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. Crickets chirped in the bushes and a breeze blew through the air. A voice startled me, "Are you ok?" I turned to see Zane standing there.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." I said. "Why aren't you enjoying the party?"

He shrugged, "I'm not much of a 'party person'." He said sitting down next to me. "It seemed everyone else was having fun and I thought I might as well not spoil that."

"You couldn't spoil anything Zane. You may not like to admit it, but you're one of the best 'party people' I know. Besides, the party hasn't been that great so far." We sat there in silence for a minute. "Do you ever get homesick?"

"I don't remember home. All I remember is one day Sensei finding me, but then later I remembered my father. Well, he isn't quite my father he just created me. But I guess there is a feeling deep down in my circuits of being homesick."

"Yeah, well think of that feeling times ten." I said. "Because this Christmas, let me admit sucks. It's nothing like what Christmas should be, and then there's this feeling that Cassandra is more than just a total jerk, grrr! I can't take this anymore!"

Before Zane could reply, there was a scream that pierced the air. Zane and I ran over to where the large pool was and a crowd had formed standing around it. Cassandra was there in the middle of the pool, "Help! I can't swim!" she screamed thrashing around.

"Cassandra!" I cried kicking off my shoes. I ran to pool but got caught in a holly decoration and fell into the pool. I tried my best to see in the chlorinated water and swam to Cassandra's drowning figure. With my arms free I reached for her, the moment I touched her skin there was a powerful jolt of electricity that ran through the pool. _What was that?! _Seeing we were both running out of air, I kicked up and swam to the surface. We gasped for air and tried to shake off the weird feeling we got from that electricity. "A-are you ok Cassandra?" I panted.

I expected her to give me some sarcastic remark and shove me away, but instead she said, "Thank you Haden! I-I don't know what I would have done without you here to save me!" Whoa, she was _thanking _me! That's new. While the people surrounding the pool helped us out I couldn't stop wondering what changed in Cassandra, and what was that shock?

Zane and I walked out of Cassandra's house out to the front where everyone else was waiting. Jay screamed when he saw me, "Holy cow! It's the ghost of Christmas future here to show me my grave and that one crippled kids!" He knelt down under my feet, "Please spare me!"

I pulled him to his feet, "It's just me Jay." I was soaking wet and covered in the holly decoration, I did look rather scary. "What happened to you Kai?"

His Christmas sweater was all messed up and backwards and on his spiky brown hair were candy canes stuck to it. I started laughing. "Oh, things got a little nuts at the party." He said trying to pull one out.

"And what about you Cole, did you recover from your eggnog hangover?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am never drinking eggnog again." He turned to Jay. "Look, just cause I was under the mistletoe doesn't mean I kissed Nya."

"What?" Nya asked surprised, guess she wasn't in on this drama. "You thought I kissed Cole?" she started laughing. "Oh, no. Heck no, some stupid girl Chrissie Thompsons stuck us under there I almost slugged her. So don't be mad at Cole, Jay. Because it _never _happened."

"What's that?" Zane asked looking on the ground next to my feet. There was a cord running from my pocket connecting to the object on the ground: my MP3 player.

"Oh no!" I cried picking it up, I tried to turn it on but the screen remained black. "I forgot I left it in my pocket, now it's ruined!" I sighed looking at the tiny MP3 I loved so much. _Wait, could that have caused that electricity in the pool? No… this tiny thing couldn't produce that much electricity, in that case it must have been something else… _"Let's just go home and enjoy Christmas tomorrow and forget this whole night ever happened. Well, except for the part where I totally won the karaoke contest like a boss!"

Kai smiled, "Who could forget?" he turned. "Hey, I'll meet you guys back at Destiny's Bounty, I have to make a quick stop first."

* * *

The sun rose and my head popped off my pillow, it was Christmas morning. I ran down the halls banging on all the doors, "Guys! Guys! Wake up! It's Christmas! Get up! It's time for presents!"

Everyone was tired from last night, because we spent most of the night trying to correct all that had happened at the party. Cole had to take five showers to get the eggnog smell off him, and I had to help Kai get the candy canes out of his hair. (Which was hard since he refused to have his precious hair cut) I had to take a bucket filled with water and dunk his head in till the candy canes dissolved. (It took about an hour and a half!) So I had no hope for anyone to be willing to get up and open presents at 7:30 in the morning.

To my surprise, twenty minutes later, all the presents were opened and the paper scattered across the floor. "This was the best Christmas ever." Cole said admiring his new sweatshirt (black of course), hairbrush (he's gotta keep that hair nice somehow), and his book all about rocks. Who knew right?

I smiled, "I'm glad you guys enjoyed it!"

"Wait, you didn't get anything Haden." Nya said holding her Hola Gato doll.

When shopping for everyone else's presents, I had no time to get myself one. I shrugged, "I-it's ok, the best present I could have gotten is getting sucked her to Ninjago to hang out with all of you."

"Well, hope you won't deny the present I have for you anyways." Kai said winking at me; he ran to our makeshift tree (the one made out of Sensei's beard) and pulled out a semi-large rectangle box from the back.

"What did you do?" I smiled taking the present in my hands. Happy to get a present I opened the candy cane wrapping (Hehe) when I saw the present I ran to Kai and latched him in a hug and gave him a kiss. The present in question was and iPod touch. "Oh my gosh it's perfect! I love it!" I screamed happily.

Suddenly without warning Jay stood and took out two cans of spray paint (red and green) and sprayed us, "Merry Christmas everyone!" he smiled laughing manically.

I stood there, my pajamas covered in red and green paint. Jay quickly dashed out of the room and I followed, "DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME JAY! I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

Kai stood looking out into the hall looking at me run after him and laughed. "Oh, Haden."

* * *

**So there it is! (Sorry it's almost been two weeks since Christmas...) **

**Here's a list of the songs from when the were mentioned (just so everyone knows I own NOTHING, they were just on my iPod...) **

**Popular - Wicked **

**Seasons of Love - Rent **

**Dancing Queen - Mamma Mia **

**Gus: The Theatre Cat - Cats **

**Mamma Mia - Mamma Mia **

**Brokenhearted - Karmin**

**Heart Attack - One Direction **

**Disturbia - Rihanna **

**Part of Me - Katy Perry **

**20% Cooler - I don't know... **

**Starships - Nikki Minaj **

**Cough Syrup - Young the Giant **

**The Dog Days are Over - Florence + the Machine **

**Gangnam Style - PSY **

**Sooo if you've read this far, CONGRADULATIONS! XD You're an avid reader and that's awesome! X3 **

**Please Review, how'd my Christmas special turn out? Please favorite, and you can PM me about anything about the story, I love reading messages. :) **

**Thanks y'all! Merry (After) Christmas! **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**X3 **


	30. Chapter 30: Schooled

**Hello everypony! I'm back! I just learned I can update from my iPod so I shall! :)**

**Without further ado,my chapter! XD**

* * *

The next morning I hated having to get up for school. It reminded me of when my dad would wake us up at 4 to go running at the rec center, not fun at all. The night before I had spent my third night trying to wash the red and green spray paint off my skin. Most of it had faded leaving a still visible green and red shadow on my skin. Oh well, can't do anything about that today. An hour later all of us were heading to school, "I don't want to go back to school!" Jay whined. "I want to go back on break and not have to use my brain!"

"Do you ever use your brain?" Nya teased, everyone laughed.

"Oh, yeah laugh it up. Wait till you see who gets a 4.0 GPA, then I'll have the last laugh." He argued.

"Do you even know what GPA means?" I asked.

"Yes I do!" Jay frowned. "Um… Generally Practicing… academics…?"

"Not even close." Zane said. "It's actually Grade Point Average."

"I knew that." Jay said.

We walked into the school and disbanded to our first period. Kai and I walked into our English class as I was congratulated (again) from the other students for being a boss at Cassandra's party. "When did you become so popular?" Kai asked.

"I really don't know, I was just being me." I shrugged.

Suddenly, someone skipped up to my desk, it was Cassandra! "Hello Haden!" she beamed. "How are you this fine day?"

"Um… fine I guess. How was the rest of your break?" I asked a bit shocked she'd be so nice to me.

"It never would have happened if you hadn't come and stopped me from drowning! I really, really, REALLY appreciate it! I hope we can be besties!" she smiled. Whoa, did she just say that to me?!

I gave an uncertain smile back, "Um, yeah I guess so…"

She ran up and hugged me, "Yay! Thank you Haden! We're going to be best friends forever!" I sent Kai a "help me" look but he was as shocked as I was.

The teacher (her name is Ms. Puglia) walked in and I managed to pry Cassandra off me and sit at attention. "Good morning class, to refresh your memory, I know this isn't on topic answer anyways: what is 8,000,000 divided by 7,000? No calculators people." I sat there and groaned, there was no way I was going to be able to answer that. Cassandra's hand shot up in the air, "Ms. Davis?"

Cassandra cleared her throat, "The answer is: 1,142.857143."

Everyone sat there awestruck, even Ms. Puglia was stunned, "Say what?" I barely managed to whisper.

"Um… yes that, that is correct Ms. Davis. Now, let's um, get to today's lesson." She said.

Before she could start the lesson though, the speaker turned on and Ms. Middleton's voice blared, "Attention all students and teachers there is a mandatory assembly in the auditorium and everyone is to go now. Again, everyone head to the auditorium now. This message won't be repeated."

"Oh, um, I guess the lesson will have to wait. All of you head to the auditorium now, I suppose there is a reason. All of you head there and no dilly-dallying."

Kai and I stood and began to walk over there, "That seems really weird, kind of random." I said.

"Yeah, something about this seems a bit off." Kai said.

"Well I think it's great!" We both jumped to see Cassandra standing behind us, "I love assemblies! I think I know what's happening. We're getting a new principal."

"What was wrong with the other one?"

"He retired, my dad's on the PTA and he said they recently voted a new principal with a very impressive resume." She informed.

"As long as I get off class I'm totally fine with this." I said.

When we got in the auditorium we were split up between home rooms and I was all by myself with a bunch of people I didn't know. Ms. Middleton tapped the mike for a ton of feedback to come out. Everyone clenched their ears with their hands, she cleared her throat, "Hello students of Linear Moon academy. I am Ms. Middleton as you all know, and let's not waste time and move on to introducing your new principal."

She stepped off the podium and up stepped a man who adjusted the microphone. I gasped. "Hello students, my name is Kade Iago, I am so happy to be your new principal."

Oh, his name wasn't Ken Indigo or whatever the heck he called himself. I'd recognize him anywhere: Nameless.

* * *

I tapped my pencil on the edge of my desk impatiently, Why won't the bell ring?! Nameless was now the new principal and then I realized I couldn't face him directly because he as always surrounded by two fancy looking body guards in sunglasses, and man were they buff. After the assembly I tried to find Kai or any of the other ninja but I was ushered off to another class. And the class was two times longer because we missed the previous class because of the assembly. I really needed to get out of the class to warn everyone of Nameless' return, why couldn't this class to any quicker?!

Then a brilliant idea struck in my head. I hobbled over to the teachers desk and held my breath to make my face red. "Ms. Adams, what ever is the matter?"

I groaned, "Um the oatmeal I ate this morning doesn't seem to be agreeing with me... I uh n-need to go to the nurse..."

She stared at me with a nervous expression, but then turned to write me a hall pass. "here, and hurry the janitors out today." I nodded and ran out of the room.

I clenched the note in my hand just in case a teacher caught me running, I ran down the halls trying to remember what classes everyone was in. I was running down the end of the long empty hallway and I turned the corner and ran into something. The two guards of Nameless. "Ms. Adams?" one addressed me.

"Um yes...?"

"The principal would like to see you in us office. Now."

Crap, this is not good. "Um... I'm gonna say no... Now I have to get to the nurse..." I quickly turned to bolt but the two guards grabbed me and sprayed something in my face, knock-out spray of course and dragged me down the hall. Well crap, this won't end well.

* * *

Ooooo what's gonna happen? NAMELESS HAS RETURNED! Xd

Please favorite, review and pm me if you have any ideas for the story!

See you all in the next chapter! ;D

Da Queen is OUT! X3


	31. Chapter 31: Cool Story, Bro

**Hello everyone!**

**No I'm not dead just been busy that's alI. Like I have socialdance and it's HARD! Not only is it awkward, but Its hard! :( I miss marching band.**

**Anyhoozle sorry if this has any grammar or spacing mistakes, I'm updating from my iPod and this has the worlds stupidest spell check.**

**Enjoy the chapter y'alls!**

* * *

I groaned and tried to blink the stinging sensation out of my eyes, the room blurred and swayed making me dizzy. A figure I couldn't quite make out sat at a desk in front of me. I clenched my eyes shut and opened them again trying to focus, finally after a minute or two of awkward silence my vision returned just about normal. The desk was covered in neat stacks of paper and a plaque on the front that said: Kade Iago. I rolled my eyes and glared at Nameless. "Really? You knocked me out just to come to the friggin' principal's office?"

He shrugged, "What other choice did I have?"

"Ok, why the heck are you here? Don't tell me you're going to try and kill me again, thats so ten days ago."

"Actually I'm saving that part for later, but don't worry we'll get down to that soon enough." he stood up from his expensive looking swivel office chair and paced around me. I looked and saw I was simply sitting in an uncomfortable wood chair, but I wasn't bound by anything. I thought I'd have the chance to run but those two dudes in the black were standing close by and I realized I couldn't handle them by myself. "I have a more pressing matter to..."

"Wait,wait, wait, wait um, I have a question and if I don't ask it I'll forget." I interrupted. Nameless rolled his eyes but motioned for me to finish my thought. "Ok, um what happened to those two kids that you took your body from, where are they?"

Nameless snapped his finger and a closet door swung open, the two sat there looking totally chill. "Seriously? Do you just carry them wherever you go?" I asked kinda creeped that they were still there and not like rotting or something.

"Well I have to, if I stray too far from them I'll lose control of this body. Besides they don't seem to mind."

The girl looked up at me, "Oh hey, I remember you, yeah I totally don't mind I get to listen to my music and don't have to work so I'm good." she smiled and blew a bubble with her gum. I would have imagined that the boy would have had something to say if Nameless hadn't taken his face.

Nameless snapped his fingers and the door closed again, "Now anymore questions?"

"Yeah, one actually. Why does this school have like no heating? Every room is like being in a freezer!" I complained.

"Oh! I know! I tried to get someone to fix it but he never showed up! Ugh I hate it, my circuits are getting colder everyday!" Nameless replied. He cleared his throat, "Sorry, off topic. Do you want to know why I'm here?" I didn't answer and gave a shrug, I didn't really care. "I'm here to test."

"Test what?"

"My nindroids."

I almost choked on my own saliva, "What? What do you mean nindroids?"

He rolled his eyes, "What do you think 'nindroid' means? A ninja robot. Not only is it awesome but it's a great leap in scientific innovations."

I started laughing, "You? You're dumber then a bag if hammers! You can't even manage to kill me, or take over a theme park. How could you have made a scientific innovation? Do you even know what that means?"

"Look, you know that girl Cassandra Davis? She was my eighth test subject, the only successful subject. It was because she was the only student close to a 4.0 GPA, and the only student with a double digit IQ. The other subjects had been too stupid I couldn't test if they were dumber. So I tested Cassandra and it worked."

"Cool story bro, but what are you talking about?"

Nameless walked to his desk and unlocked a drawer pulling out a small needle-like object with one blinking green light at the the tip. "This is my 'nano-scanner'. A small machine that can take over ones mind. My tests had to be simple; so I would take someone and make them stupid. It all faxed until I finally succeeded with Cassandra. She was now stupid and under my control, so I moved to the next stage into converting her fully android."

He placed the nano-scanner on his desk and continued pacing. "It was going well and it was almost complete, that is until Christmas Eve."

I connected the dots in my head, "That shock, that was..."

"My nano-scanner. Since it wasn't waterproof it combusted and I lost control of here, her smart and peppy personality returning. But I got what I needed from the experiment, she was just another useless test subject. Besides, I have hundreds more."

"what do you mean? You mean the students? Is that why you became principal?" I questioned.

"Hmm good theory but no, you're entirely off base. Remember when I attacked SeaSide theme park? Remember all those missing people? They're my new test subjects."

I gasped, I had nearly forgotten all the whole mishap at the theme park. I swallowed my fear and cleared my throat, "You'll never get away with it, I'll tell my friends and we'll put an end to you ninja style!"

"will you? Will you really?" Nameless scoffed. "Listen closely Haden Adams, your friends know the old me, not the new me, new look remember?"

"Then I'll tell them, you can't hide forever Nameless." I growled.

Nameless chuckled and got in my face, "Really? I'll put it this way; tell your ninja friends about me and my friends will blow red boy into pieces."

one of the dudes with the sunglasses lifted a corner of his jacket revealing a large gun tucked into an inside pocket. I turned back to Nameless his face right in front of mine, I hadn't noticed yet, but I was shaking. "Y-you wouldn't, you wouldn't kill Kai."

"Oh but I would." he said. His hand grabbed my face, "In other words you tell no one, are we clear?". I thought I'd have some comeback or like Howey Mandel would say, "No deal!" but my mouth was dry, my brain on standby. He would kill Kai.

I let out a small nod and pulled my face from his hand. "Good," he replied nonchalantly. He turned to the dudes, "Get Miss Haden back to her class. Wouldn't want her any more late then she already is." the guys pulled me roughly to my feet and dragged me to the door.

"This isn't over Nameless! I'm not going to give up!" I blurted.

He smirked in my direction, "I'd like to see you try." then they dragged me out.

* * *

**ooooo that explains a lot of unanswered questions I left out. (sorry!)**

**Please review, follow and favorite! (I'm fourth on the most followed ninjago story!) :D**

**Ill see you guys in the next chapter! Omg 31 chapters! Thanks for making this possible everybody! XD**

**btw I figured out that the song Burning' up by the Jonas Bros fits my story so well it scares me... Seriously listen to it and see ;) **

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:3**


	32. Chapter 32: HURRY!

**Hello people!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I have a huge clarinet solo to practice for coming up in marchunto sorry if my chapters take a while to update.**

**Thank you SOOOOO much to those who gave me ideas for the chapters! :) I'll have to crplot you personally in the next chapter I have to practice.. Anyways! Enjoy part 1 of the final battle between Nameless and the ninjas!**

* * *

Chapter 32: HURRY!

When the school bell rang I jumped and fell out of my seat, everyone in the class began laughing. The teacher Mrs. Levine folded her arms, "Class dismissed, Ms. Adams may I see you for a moment?"

I gathered my stuff scattered on my desk and approached the teacher, "Yes Mrs. Levine?"

"Are you quite alright? You were staring off out the window all period and weren't paying attention. Are you sick?"

"O-oh, no I'm fine." I lied. "I'm just a bit distracted, today has been just an odd day."

"Just make sure that doesn't get in the way of your school work." She said. I nodded and hastily made my way out of the classroom.

I knew that everyone would be waiting for me at the front of the school, I went out the back door and thought I'd just text them that I was staying after or something. But I just couldn't handle being around them, the impulse to tell them of Nameless would be too great. I couldn't handle that. When I turned the corner a smiling face greeted me making me scream in surprise. "Hi Haden!" It was Cassandra.

"Oh, h-hi Cassandra, you scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry, I just saw you going out the back way and I was wondering if it was more fun than going out the front." She shrugged. "Actually, it was just the same as going out the front, except you weren't with your friends!"

"Um, yeah. I just couldn't go talking to them…"

"Why? They're so nice!" Cassandra pushed.

Crap, how do I get out of this? "Um, hey listen I have got to get going home, but I'll see you later. Bye!" Before Cassandra could say anything I bolted down the street and off to the library. There was no way I would be going to Destiny's Bounty, I'd have to be somewhere away from everyone. Just to keep them safe.

* * *

Narrator's POV;

Kai paced outside the door of the school, "Where's Haden? It's taking her forever to get out of there. I wonder where she is."

"Are you guys talking about Haden?" Everyone turned to see Cassandra bounce over. "I saw her, she said she was going home."

"Why would she be going home without us?" Cole asked.

"She was a bit strange today, she was very, very late to 3rd period day." Zane said.

Cassandra nodded, "yeah, like when I was going to the cafeteria during third period – I really love to go and get the left over cake pops from the cooks – and I passed by the principal's office and I thought I might have heard Haden's voice. Maybe she got in trouble or something."

"Haden isn't the type of girl to get in trouble." Nya said. "I wonder what she was doing in there."

"Yeah, you and me both." Kai said.

"I think maybe it's time we looked into Mr. Ken Indigo."

"I don't think that's his name." Cassandra said after a second of thought.

* * *

"Ok, I think I can hack into the local police database and see if this Kade Iago guy has any kind of criminal record." Zane said opening the hatch in his chest and attaching inside there. There was a whirring noise and then a ding. "I don't believe it." Zane said.

"What is it? Is it worse than we thought?" Cassandra asked.

"Not at all, it appears that Kade Iago doesn't exist!" Zane informed. "But his face does match up, to one Milo Charleston. Has no criminal record, fact no record at all. Apparently this guy hasn't accomplished anything. And he's only seventeen!"

"What?" everyone gasped.

"Yes, he lives in his parent's house, and he's over six feet tall! The man we saw at school was only a little over five feet!"

Nya pondered this, "then that means that the principal isn't what he claims at all."

"In that case, who is he?" Cole asked.

Cassandra quickly held her head as a shot of pain came from her head, "W-wait, I… Where have I seen him…?" She winced, visions flashed in her head, "Wires… electricity… robots…?" Cassandra's hand moved to where she felt the pain coming from, her left shoulder blade. She adjusted her sleeve to find something round and metallic on the skin. A blue Iron Man like blue optic about an inch by an inch with a large crack in the middle. "What is this? I've never seen this before!"

Everyone crowded to observe it, "It's a power source," Zane said. "But it looks like it's broken."

"When I fell in the pool, there was that shock of electricity! That must have been the power source malfunctioning!" Cassandra said.

"Cassandra you're a nindroid!" Jay exclaimed.

She started to breathe a little harder, "Oh my gosh I think I'm hyperventilating!"

"Don't panic! If you panic we'll all panic!" Cole said trying to calm her down.

She sucked in a breath, "I-I can't quite breathe properly, m-my tongue is swelling up I don't think I can calm down!"

Twenty minutes and seven juice boxes later Cassandra could now breath and her tongue was fine again. She sucked down the juice box and tossed the empty box aside, "Ok, I think I'm ok now."

"Cassandra, can you remember anything about becoming a nindroid?" Nya questioned.

She sighed, "All I remember is the principal and wires and electricity. I-I think I remember seeing something in the background, something like, like a basketball hoop, a-and like those scoreboards it kept blinking all its lights over and over. That's all I can remember."

"Scoreboard? That must have happened in the gym." Cole said.

"Hold on, if this guy can turn people into robots in the middle of a gym of a school wouldn't he get caught?" Kai asked.

Cassandra shook her head, "Not at our school. In a school full of nerds there is really no point for a gym teacher, all the kids just give him parent excuse slips every time they have the class so the teacher is in the teacher's lounge all day. Whomever did this would have the perfect place to do such things. Do any of you know anyone with that kind of knowledge?"

"I can only think of one," Kai said narrowing his eyes. "Nameless."

* * *

The six of them tried their best to sneak past the bright lights of the school to find a way to get in the in. "Just so you know," Cassandra whispered. "This school is for genius kids, in one of the classes they change the cryptic code for the alarm system here at the school for recess."

"Thats pretty said." Jay remarked.

"Perhaps I could try and decode it." Zane offered flipping his ninja hood up. He quickly zoomed past the bright lights and out of the vision of the security camera. Everyone except for Nya followed she said she'd stay behind to keep an eye out. Zane opened the covered security key and observed it. "When you said this alarm was complex Cassandra you weren't lying." Zane said. "Ok just let me get a look at this." he opened the hatch on his front and pulled out a wire and connected it to the key next to the keypad. The key started blinking and making noises but then turned red with a flashing number 10 that was counting down. "Oh dear I got that wrong."

"The alarm will go off in 10,9, 8..." an automated voice stated.

"CRAAAAAAAP!" Kai exclaimed.

"FIX IT FIX IT!" Jay cried.

Cassandra pushed Zane out of the way and got to work on the code, the light turned green and the countdown stopped with 3 whole seconds left to spare. "Code accepted." the voice said the door next to it swung open.

Everyone stood there flabbergasted, "H-how did you do that?" Cole asked.

"I'm a nerd remember? I didn't get into this school just cause of my looks. Come on we're wasting time." she flipped her ponytail behind her and bounced into the hall.

Everybody began to follow but Kai ran back to Nya and handed her his cell phone. "In case anything happens, call Haden. I know we didn't want her involved, but we might need her." Nya and Kai exchanged nods and Kai ran back into the school.

The halls were dark and eerie, Kai kept expecting this person called Slenderman to pop up, Haden played the game with him and Kai was too close to actually running out of the room screaming. Kai slept with his sword by his bed just in case the faceless man in the dapper suit ever came for a visit. Anyways, they had been sneaking around for a minute or two before Cassandra stopped, "Wait, I hear something this way I think..." she said veering off to the direction she heard the noise. Everyone followed.

In the opened double doors of the gym there was a flickering blue light shining out. They approached it carefully, they were standing about ten feet from it when there was a tap on Kai's shoulder he let out a yelp but the person's hand covered his mouth. Thank goodness it was just Nya. "Shh! Don't freak out its just me! You guys were taking so long I just got worried."

"Well thanks for the concern sis, but we haven't found anything and we're so ..."

Before Kai could finish his sentence Cassandra's scream pierced the halls . They turned just to see her body being dragged into the room. "CASSANDRA!" Zane cried lunging for her but in a blurred tussle he was dragged in as well. Soon everyone was getting pulling in by fangs and claws, Kai tried to stay out of the room but he couldn't shake the thing pulling him in. He turned to Nya who the beasts hadn't gotten to yet. "Nya! Run! Go get Haden, or Sensei! Hurry!"

Quickly she fled down the hall hearing screams and snarling behind her. She didn't stop running at all.

* * *

Haden's POV:

I had begun to get slightly worried about the ninja not being back at Destiny's Bounty yet. More importantly I was norm red. There was only so many times you could play Temple Run until you snap. Suddenly my phone rang and I flipped it open, it was Kai. I answered it, "Kai?"

"Haden?!"

"Nya? What are you doing with..."

"Nevermind that listen! Nameless is at the school and hes got everyone. Please HELP!"

* * *

**Ooooo EXCITING! :3 I'll have the next chapter out hopefully soon, I'm going on a triptomorrow so I'll be able to write on the way up. SUPER BOWL SUNDAY! Yay I actually don't like football... Anyways, please favorite, review what you think is going to happen, and if you want look at my other stories. :) **

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**X3**


	33. Chapter 33: Up in Flames

**Hello y'all!**

**How are you guys? Ugggg! Valentines day is likthree zombie apocalypse for single people! And the only guy I'm midly interested in is absent today! DX oh well, if I can survive today I can surviveanything! At least Haden has better luck! Thanks to everyone who helped me with the ideas for this chapter! It couldn't have happened without you. :3**

**Without further ado, THE FINAL BATTLE!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Up in Flames

The gym at that moment was the essence of chaos, nothing seemed like what it should have been. And Kai definitely felt that. He was ensnared by the creepy tentacles that had sprouted out of Nameless' back, which meant he couldn't reach his sword. He and the other ninja were being swung around as Cassandra was fighting Nameless.

It was obvious that he was completely off his rocker, his eyes were glowing red and his skin was charcoal black. Where was Haden and Nya? "Nameless!" Kai growled, "Don't make me go all ninja on you!"

Nameless let out a warped laugh, "Ha! Save your breath Kai, ninja of fire, it is you who give up in the end!" he let out a maniacal laugh; Cassandra took this opportunity to kick him hard in the jaw. He recoiled back, his tentacles flailing around. "Really Cassandra? I made you powerful, I created you! I did you a favor!"

"Favor?!" Cassandra repeated. "Created?! You did neither of those! You ruined me! And I want a refund!"

Cassandra made a blow to Nameless but he blocked it with his hand, "Well, check the fine print sweetheart," he grabbed her arm and threw her down on the ground, he used the rest if his tentacles to slam the ninja down as well, a Soul Seeker pounced on each one to keep them pinned down. his tentacle reached down and brought Cassandra to his eye level, "No refunds."

"Cassandra!" Zane struggled to alert as he pulled out his shuriken, "Catch!" he threw it her way before the Soul Seeker could stop him. In a hurry Cassandra caught and threw it right into Nameless' chest.

At first the ninja had a glimmer of hope that they might have actually won, but Nameless pried it out, sparks flying, and began laughing. He tossed Cassandra aside her body thudding against the wall, his tentacle reached over and picked Zane up. "Ah, Zane, ninja of ice. I see you're a nindroid as well." his other tentacle reached over and opened Zane's control panel, "Perhaps you need a new setting!" in an instant Nameless' tentacle shoved into Zane's circuits causing a flurry of sparks and Zane began screaming.

"ZANE!" Everyone cried.

A shadow grew from the panel and enveloped his body, his cry was cut short but silence. His eyes opened and they were glowing red.

A silence filled the gym. Everyone stared in aw as their nindroid friend became someone they hardly recognized, and it frightened them. His skin a tint of black and his eyes glowing red. "Z-Zane...?" Cassandra asked. He made no response.

Nameless laughed and patted Zane's shoulder, "See, now isn't that better? Being an evil robot is a lot more fun, right?"

"Change him back! Do it!" Cassandra growled.

Nameless gave a shrug, "Cant, sorry; you'll have to take it up with beast." he snapped his fingers and Zane fixed his eyes on Cassandra. "You know what to do."

Before anyone could even blink, Zane dashed to Cassandra and began fighting. "Zane! Stop!" Cassandra pleaded, "I'm not gonna fight you!" he made no response he just kept attacking.

Cole struggled beneath the weight of the enormous Soul Seeker, "Kai, Jay! Please tell me one of you has an idea!"

"Yeah, not get killed!" Kai called back.

Jay flipped around and punched the Soul Seeker in the eye, "Come on! We have to help Cassandra!" the dog let out a howl and gashed its teeth at him.

"Are you kidding? We're the ones who need help!" Cole argued.

"Hey Nameless!" a voice thundered through the doorway. "Get off your high horse and fight like a dude!" It was Haden!

Nameless smirked, "Welcome to the party Haden ninja of wind, it's about time you showed up. I thought I had scared you off. Oh yeah, I forgot my deal." one of his tentacles whipped around and picked up Kai, "I always like to keep my promises."

In a split second a ninja star whirled around and sliced Nameless' tentacle setting Kai free. The star flew around him and back into Haden's hand. "yeah, not happening."

Where the star had cut the tentacle it was like the kind of fog dry ice gave off but it was black. Nameless gave an inhuman shriek making everyone clench their ears with their hands. That gave Haden an idea, "Nya! Go get the rest of those tentacles, Kai, you help me get everyone else. And hang in there Cassandra!" everyone dashed off completing their tasks. Kai and Haden dueled the dogs while Nya quickly disabled Nameless. "Whew, that was easy. How long did that take?" Kai asked.

Haden looked at her watch, "45 seconds. That's a new record."

Zane sent a blow to Cassandra that sent her skidding across the floor hitting the wall. "He's all yours!" Cassandra mumbled trying to collect herself.

Everyone turned to Nameless and Zane, "Well, this is a change of events." Nameless admitted. "Look at all of you, such a tight nit group."

"Enough stalling Nameless, it's over." Haden said. "You've done enough, just stop now."

Nameless let out a chuckle that quickly grew to a maniacal laugh, "Stop? Ha! I'm just getting warmed up!" he took in a large amount and his mouth began glowing red, he let out a yell that sent a beam of red lightning out at everyone sending them flying.

"What the heck was that?!" Jay cried.

"I think that's the finale!" Nya said getting to her feet before he shot another beam.

"If that's the finale, then we're almost there!" Haden encouraged. "Come on guys! Let's finish him!" everyone nodded and turned to face Nameless and Zane. Zane started charging toward Haden and she smirked, "Bring it on!" even though she was fighting one of her friends, she never felt so confident, maybe it had just been a matter of time before she had felt this way, but she liked it. She could Zane was getting weaker all he needed was something to get him out of that hypnosis; then Haden had an idea. "Guys help me out here! I have an idea!" everyone ran to help. They managed to pin Zane down and opened the hatch with his controls, Haden flipped the switch that read "memory".

Zane quickly stopped struggling and the red in his eyes began to fade and his skin color was coming back. He sat up,"W-what happened?" Everyone simply pointed at Nameless who was now furious behind him.

"NO! This can't happen!" he yelled.

"Like I said, just give up now!" Haden yelled back getting Zane back to his feet.

Nameless tried to muster a convincing grin but it quickly fell to a snarl, "O-oh, you do don't you? I a-am still in control, I will win! I will..." he was cut off by his own screaming. Everyone backed up. The wounds from where the tentacles were changing into red. The red quickly spread to his entire body, Nameless wasn't there anymore, something unexplainable. The thing screeched loudly its body sending off red sparks.

"What the...?!" Haden cried.

The thing fixed on them and shot out more of that lightning. "Guys! Try using your weapons on it!" Nya suggested barely missing the lightning. The four ninja got out their weapons and tried to somehow inflict the damage on their opponent, but he merely stood there shooting more lightning out.

"It's not working!" Cole cried. "Our weapons aren't strong enough to hurt him!"

"Then that means to only thing strong enough to hurt him is..." Haden reached in her pocket and pulled out a small compact mirror, "...himself..."

Without thinking Haden quickly ran to the monster, it's mouth charging another beam of lightning. Haden held up the mirror as the lightning bolt shot out. There was a giant red explosion, "HADEN!" everyone screamed.

When the dust cleared, where the explosion happened there was four things, the guy and girl from the store in one piece, Haden who was ok for the most part except the mirror had shattered in her hand, and something that sent chills down everyone's spine: Nameless' head.

Haden let out a sigh. "We're done here."

* * *

"are you guys sure you can't stay?" Cassandra pleaded.

"Yeah, we couldn't really pay the tuition before and we can't afford it now, and the schools still kind of mad we completely destroyed the gym." Haden admitted.

"Even though they don't really use the gym anyways..." Jay pouted.

"Besides, we didn't find any fang blade anyways..."

"you mean this?" Everyone turned to see Ms. Middleton standing behind them holding in her hands the fang blade.

"W-where did you find that?" Zane asked.

"In the principal's office." she replied; she handed it over. "It's the least I could do for the people who stopped a psychopath from leading our school. You'll have our gratitude. And giving you this doesn't hurt either."

"T-thank you!" Haden managed. "But, um, if I can speak freely, maybe you want to revise the uniforms a bit more, I mean Cassandra's got ruined just like that." it was true, Cassandra's once tidy uniform was torn and had some blood stains from small cuts in her battle against Nameless/Zane. "How did you learn fight like that Cassandra?"

Ms. Middleton made a note of the whole uniform thing and left Cassandra to explain.

She let out a sigh and blew a stranded piece of hair from her face. "Well, my dad owns this really successful electronic innovations company, and it really hit off when he and my mom got married. Anyways, they had me and a couple years later something happened. I was walking home and I got kidnapped. My parents payed the ransom and I was ok, but after that my parents weren't the same." she took a second to catch her breath before continuing. "They fought over who's fault it was and eventually they got a divorce. My dad won custody over me and he made sure that I was prepared in case anything like that happened again."

"Wow," Haden said, everyone nodded. "That's really sad."

She shrugged and smiled, "Oh well, it's my life and I'm ok with it. Besides my daddy loves me and I like my life. Though, will I always be nindroid?"

"Well, considering your circuits were pretty much ruined when you fell into that pool, I doubt your nindroid tendencies will return. You can go on living your normal life." Zane informed being the expert in nindroid-ness he was.

"I can't thank you guys enough," she said. "I don't know where I'd be without your help." she quickly ran to everyone and embraced them in a group hug. "Oh, by the way," she skipped over to Zane and planted a kiss on his cheek, his face turning beet red. Haden and Jay burst out laughing. "Thanks for having my back." Zane gave her a smile and she winked at him.

And so, they left Linear Moon Academy. "Bye-bye! Thank you!" Cassandra called waving.

They walked down the streets to where Destiny's Bounty was so inconspicuously parked in the street. "Haha! Nice moves Mr. Roboto!" Haden teased nudging him in the arm.

"Shut up." Zane replied his face still a bit red. Haden and Jay giggled.

"Well, what do we do now?" Cole asked kicking a rock in front of him.

Kai shrugged, "I dunno, I suppose we go back to finding more fang blades, I'm sure the Serpentine already have one or two fang blades already..."

"Oh, don't be such a pessimist Kai! I'm sure the Serpentine won't get enough fang blades to awaken the great devourer or anything. We're ninjas right? I mean, who can stop us? Oh thats right, NOBODY!" she grinned.

* * *

**And there it is! Sorry it took so long to update... Well Happy ValentineS day everyone! And even if it single know we'll be able to survive the greatdevourer! XD**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**X3**


	34. Chapter 34: Chilled

**Hello everybody! **

**I KEPT TO MAH PROMISE! (With a half an hour to spare!) So YAAAAAAYYY! **

**Sorry that it took me EONS to update it's been freakin crazy! Though I did get a Superior on my clarinet solo AND I was the 6th best clarinet there so I might be an alternate for State Solo! XD SO YAAAAAAYYY! XD **

**Anyhoozle, I totally skipped like a ton of stuff because the story has to move on at some point, but it won't end till a bit longer. So enjoy that! :3 **

**So without further ado... THE NEW CHAPTER! **

* * *

**Chapter 34: Chilled **

It started out like a beautiful morning, I even thought it would be great, that is till I got up. A pain shot through my head like I'd just been hit with a crowbar. I wobbled back down on my bed and tried to take calming breaths to get my headache down, but I realized this was hard because my lungs were congested. I took a large breath and got back up and hobbled to the kitchen.

Kai was standing there making pancakes and then he saw me, "Whoa, Haden, are you ok?"

I sniffled, "Y-yeah I'm ok. I'm just a little… bit… a….a….a… ACHOO!" I sneezed tremendously that the whole house boat shook. I wiped my nose, "Sick…"

Kai put his hand to my forehead, "Yikes, you have a fever, I think you have a cold. I'll get Zane to see what you're sick with." He motioned for me to sit down and I did and held my spinning head.

Jay wobbled in and sat next to me, I looked up at him, "Are you ok?"

He coughed into his sleeve, "I, um, no… I think I've got a cold or something. Looks like you're s-sick too."

Zane and Kai walked in and when he noticed Jay he sighed, "You too?"

Zane walked over and checked our temperatures and took our blood pressure, "Judging by your symptoms, you both have got a bad case of the cold."

"Oh no," I whimpered. "I'm going to die… this is the end…"

"You're not going to die, Haden." Kai reassured. "But you'll have to hold off your ninja training till you feel better."

"Though I suggest we keep the two of you in the television room so that we can keep the contagions contained." Zane said helping Jay to his feet. We nodded and followed them into the television room.

A couple of minutes later Jay was curled up on the floor covered in blankets and I was on the couch hugging my stuffed unicorn and a box of tissues. Cole walked in and said, "Whoa, what happened here?"

"Jay and Haden are sick, we're keeping them in here so that way the virus won't spread." Kai informed.

"That's good, what would we do if all of us got sick, I mean Sensei's not here." Cole said.

Sensei had run off to go the Underworld or whatever, something about his brother's son or whatever. In the time that had passed Zane had actually unlocked his true potential and we still had no fang blades. It was a really sad situation, not just for humanity, but Jay had forgotten to take the trash out for a whole month and it was starting to ruin my sanctuary of a kitchen.

There was a sneeze down the hall and everyone sighed, "Yeah, that's Nya."

Two minutes later Nya was sitting next to me on the couch blowing her nose, "Ok, now we just need to make sure that none of the rest of us get sick." Kai said.

"K-kai," I whimpered. "Can you get me the iPod charger, mines dying."

He nodded, "I'm on it, sweetheart." I smiled a bit that he still called me sweetheart even though I looked like a total mess. I was in need of a hot shower, I was sweaty, and I had such a bad runny nose. He came back with it, plugged it into the wall and then plugged my iPod in. "There you go."

"Thanks Kai." I said.

"Kai…" Jay whined. "Can you get me the video game controller?"

"Why do you need the video game controller?" Cole asked rolling his eyes.

"Because, Nya keeps wanting to replay that stupid 'Rainbow Connection' song over and over…"

"Someone needs to restart my Kermit!" she whined sneezing afterword's.

Cole groaned and restarted the song again, "Man, Nya, I didn't know you were this demanding."

"Just shut up, Kermit's singing." She shushed mesmerized by the television.

"Why can't Sensei be here?" Cole asked. "He would have taken care of everything without breaking a sweat or having ourselves capable of getting sick too!"

It's true, Sensei wasn't there. In the time that elapsed after Nameless' defeat, Sensei had left to the underworld or something to go find his brother (who turns out to be Garmmadon! Who knew right?!) Anyways, something about his son or something. Anyways, Zane had managed to find his true potential and the Serpentine were up one Fang Blade. It really sucked, because if they were to make an attempt to get one when we were all sick it'd be a nightmare.

"I miss Sensei," I pouted. "Why _can't _he be here."

Soon everyone was complaining and then Kai exclaimed, "Hey! Will you all shut up?" we all stopped surprised. "Look, I know Sensei isn't here right now, but we've got to calm down! With Sensei gone, it's up to us to protect the people of Ninjago even if we're sick. So we are not going to give up anytime soon you hear?"

We all gave weak nods and Nya cried, "Someone needs to restart my Kermit!"

* * *

Within four hours, we were completely not looking like the heroes of Ninjago. Kai and Cole had managed to come down with the cold too leaving Zane alone in taking care of us. And even a robot has its limits. "What were you saying about being the heroes of Ninjago….?" I asked my head spinning like a top.

Kai sneezed and pulled his blanket over his head, "I know what I said, Haden. But this is a really bad cold…"

"Restart my Kermit!" Nya ordered Zane who was busy tending to Jay's trash bag full of used tissues.

"Nya, why haven't you just put it on repeat?" Zane asked I could tell he was exhausted from taking care of the five of us. Of course he was cursed with being the only one who couldn't get sick.

"JUST RESTART MY FREAKIN' KERMIT!" she cried and then broke of coughing.

Zane tossed down the trash bag and peeled off his rubber gloves, "Ok, that is it! Taking care of all of you is like taking care of a bunch of children! I-I can't!"

Suddenly a figure walked in the door that made all of us very happy: Sensei. "What on earth has happened here?"

"Oh thank God you're here Sensei!" I said sneezing afterword's.

"Sensei, everyone has succumbed to the common cold and there is an extent on how I can treat it." Zane said.

Sensei smiled, "And to think all my brave little ninjas were defeated with a simple cold."

"Just shut up and take care of us Sensei." I said.

He grinned, "That's my job."

* * *

**Awww the FEELS! PURE FREAKIN FLUFF! XD **

**That's pretty much what i'm like when i'm sick though I don't like watching "Rainbow Connection" over and over like Nya... **

**Anyways, Please Favorite, REVIEW! (I'm so happy because I think i'm like the fifth most popular Ninjago fanfic by reviews! XD) and follow! Cuz it's gonna get better because what comes next is mah favorite episode "The Royal Blacksmiths!" YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! **

**See you in the next chapter! **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**X3 **


	35. Chapter 35: The Royal Blacksmiths Part 1

**Hello y'all! **

**YAAAYY! New chapter! This time on my favorite episode "The Royal Blacksmiths"! XD I don't know why I love this episode so much, maybe it's because the dudes have to sing (and I play clarinet and music is mah thing!) or that Kai looks really good in that hoodie IDK! **

**anyways, most of this is word-for-word the dialogue from the episode, and I DON'T OWN IT! All copyright goes to the writers of the show (nice job BTW) not that i'd think they'd read the story but I just DON'T want to get accused of plagiarism! **

**Anyways, here is part one, of "The Royal Blacksmiths"! **

* * *

**Chapter 35: The Royal Blacksmiths (And Haden!) Part 1 **

We stood in the control of Destiny's Bounty looking at a hologram Nya had pulled up about the fang blade. "Well, the Serpentine already have one, so there's three more left and we only need one to stop Pythor."

"I find it stupid that we've found two fake fang blades and no real one's yet." I pouted.

"Anyways, they have the map and we don't." Nya said. "So the question remains, how are we going to find the first real fang blade?"

"_I _still can't get over that fact that you were the mysterious samurai!" Jay butted in. In the time the elapsed as all of us were getting better from our case of the cold, things went haywire and to make a long story short, Nya turned out to be this freakin' awesome samurai and Jay got his true potential. (DANG IT! Now it's only Cole, Kai and I…) "Is anyone as blow away as I am?"

"Ya know girls can fight too, right?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"We're over that." Kai said. "Can we move on?"

"Ooo someone's a little hot in the collar." Jay mockingly said.

"It appears his impatience is due to the fact he hasn't found inner peace, and unlocked his full potential like you and I have Jay." Zane said. I snickered under my breath.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Great observation Mr. Roboto, but Haden hasn't found it either!"

"Well excuuuse me, for your information Cole hasn't either!" I growled.

"I got it!" Cole blurted.

"YOU UNLOCKED IT?!" Kai cried, "UUGHGGGGHH! NOW I'M THE ONLY ONE!"

"Hello, I'm standing right here." I said giving him a punch in the arm.

"No, I figured out where I recognized the fang blade!" Cole said running off to grab something on the other side of the room. "I have a picture of it."

"See, nothin' to worry about Kai." I said.

Cole came running back with a photo album and flipped open to an old photo of the fang blade put in some kind of trophy, "That's it!" I said snatching it from Jay to get a better look at it.

"Back where I grew up, there's this pretty big competition where every year the winner gets 'The Blade Cup'. My dad's won it multiple times."

"Oh, it's like the D3 marching band trophy!" I said. Everyone turned to me and gave me a confused look. "Never mind, you never told us your dad was an athlete."

"What sport?" Zane questioned.

Cole stood there and stuttered a bit, "Uh… well, he's uh… a blacksmith?"

"There's nothing wrong with that." Kai said, "My dad was a blacksmith too. Though I've never heard of a competition for…"

"That's because he's not a blacksmith." Cole interrupted. "He's a 'Royal Blacksmith'." He flipped the page of the photo album to see his dad holding the "Blade Cup" while wearing one of those outfits you'd see on a Dapper Dan at Disneyland.

We all started snickering, "T-that's your dad?" I asked holding in my laughter.

"But how did the Fang Blade become a trophy?" Kai asked.

"Well, the rumor says it was created by this guy who collects priceless artifacts," Cole explained. "His name was something like Dutch… no Clutch, Clutch Powers. Anyways, it gets past down to the winner of the contest each year."

"So, who has it now?" Zane asked.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to my father in years." Cole admitted.

"Well, we'll call him up." Kai offered.

"No! You can't! He thinks I'm in Ninjago city training at the Marty Opinheimer School of Preforming Arts." Cole said.

"Wait, you could've gone to arts school and you BLEW IT?! Man, have you ever been to public school? Cause it sucks!" I stated.

Cole sighed, "He wanted me to fall into his footsteps, but when I couldn't sing or dance, well, I ran away. When he sees I can't dance he'll know I've been lying to him in all the letters I've been sending him."

"He doesn't know you're a ninja?" I asked.

"What? Are you going to crack some joke that my dad wears a tutu?" Cole retorted.

"No, but if we're going to get that fang blade before _they _do, we better get our act together." I said. "No pun intended."

* * *

The plan was supposed to be simple; enter the contest, win the fang blade and get the heck out of town. At least, that was the idea at the time. We were riding into the city on the mobiles the weapons provided and made our way to Cole's dad's house. We had to change out of our ninja outfits less we have to explain why we're wearing pajamas. So the dudes all had their casual outfits with the corresponding colors. Since I didn't really have many "casual" outfits, I just wore what I had on when I got sucked in Ninjago: a blue striped tank top and white shorts. But Kai looked REALLY good in his red hoodie, man, I never thought he'd look that good without his ninja outfit. Anyways, we rode into the city and landed in front of Cole's dad's house. Cole lifted up a large black instrument case, inside were indents for all the golden weapons. "Alright, hand em' over."

"Uh, uh, uh, but no mortal may possess all four." Jay jokingly said placing his nun chucks in the case.

"Very funny." Cole said rolling his eyes.

"You want to remind me why we can't keep our weapons?" Kai asked grudgingly placing his sword in the case.

I gave a slight laugh, "At least you have weapons."

"I told you, "Cole said closing the case. "My dad can't find out I'm a ninja; I don't feel like making excuses while I'm carrying a giant scythe around." We approached the door, "Just remember the plan: once we find the fang blade trophy, we snatch it, and then we get the heck out of town." He knocked on the door and we waiting for it to open.

"Just a moment!" A sing-song voice called from inside.

The door opened and the man from the photos stepped out, except now he wasn't wearing that ridiculous get-up from the photo and now had a cane. Cole mustered the best smile he could, "Hey-hey, dad! How long has it been?"

His dad was silent, "What? You're too good for the doorbell?" and then the door slammed on Cole's face.

I started laughing, "Well, that went well."

"Use the bell, son." His dad said from inside.

Confused Cole pressed the button, "Weeeellllccccoooommeeee." A recorded quartet sang.

The door opened and Cole's dad was now smiling, "Ha-ha, come on in son!" he gave him a hug. "It's been forever! What did you bring, a quintet?" He ushered us all inside, "Come in, come in, I've got a pot of lemon-honey tea on the stove right now!" _Well, I do like tea! _

The record played some elevator-worthy oriental music and I sat with everyone drinking the tea Cole's Dad had given us. Everyone else was gagging at the taste but I sat there drinking the tea merrily. What? I like tea. Cole's dad turned to us, "Did my son tell you I broke my foot?" he said pointing his cane at his right foot, "It was the cha-cha, but I swear the percussionist had it out for me."

Cole sighed irritated, "No dad, I didn't tell them your stupid stories."

His dad scoffed, "Silly stories?"

Kai butted in, "What he meant was we've been so busy training at the uh… uh…"

"Uh.. the Martha Opinheimer, yeah." Jay cut in.

The recorder stopped, "The _Martha _Opinheimer?" Cole's dad questioned.

"What he's trying to say is the Mary Opinheimer School of Preforming Arts." Zane said saving us all.

"Yes!" Cole said. "You see we have this final research paper that we're doing on the history of Ninjago talent, and what we really want to know is how we can get our hands on the 'Blade Cup'."

His dad took a sip of his tea, "You mean you're trying to get your hands on _the _'Blade Cup'? The most prized and heavily guarded award, in all of Ninjago. The symbol of excellence and harmony and grace. You can't just get it, you must _earn _it." He stood on his chair, "You must show style, perfect pitch, push the boundaries of poetic license AND win this year's Ninjago Talent Show!"

"Um… perhaps there's an easier way…" I said.

He stepped down from his chair, "Is this why you came? You knew I was injured and my quartet insisted that we 'shan't go on' you five have come to take our place! Ha! Ingenious! My son, bringing forth the new generation of 'The Royal Blacksmiths'! Let me hear the sweet, sweet sound of harmony." He said.

He stood there intently as we all looked at each other confused, then Jay stood and sang, "Harmony…" off key. Then Zane, Kai, and me. Into a flat, sharp and glass shattering "Harmony…" Trust me, I know pitch. And Kai was givin' WAY too much un-needed vibrato. Cole and his dad cringed at the sound, Cole walked over to his dad, "Look, dad, we just need the trophy."

"Y-yeah, we're bringing home the gold." Kai said cutting Cole off.

"A-and we want you to train us!" I finished. Cole giving me a dirty look after I had said it.

Cole's dad smiled, "I've never been so proud." He said chocked by tears. He began to walk out the door, "If you'll excuse me, I must go write a song about my feelings." And then he closed the door.

"Haden!" Cole growled through clenched teeth. "What are you doing?!"

I sighed. "Look, we came here to get close to the fang blade, once we have it, we can leave. I mean how hard can it be? It's only a talent show." Oh man, how wrong I was.

* * *

**So there is the first part! Man, that is a ton of dialogue and I'm only on part one! Phew! **

**Ooo! So I made a website if you guys want to check it out that I post the drawings I make for my fanfictions :3 I don't have much for El Viento yet, but I've got other ones and people say i'm not half-bad so go check it out! Heres the address (the dots are supposed to be . but fanfiction won't let me post links directly so bear with me) www dot queenofgeeks14 dot webs dot com **

**so go check it out! :3 **

**Please favorite, follow, and review! (I wanna know what you guys thought!) **

**Thanks again y'all and I will see you in the next chapter! Byez! **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**X3 **

**(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR RRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOO OOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYY!) **


	36. Chapter 36: The Royal Blacksmiths Part 2

**Hello guys! :3**

**Here is another chapter! part 2 of my favorite episode! So yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! XD**

**Without further ado, part 2!**

* * *

Chapter 36: The Royal Blacksmiths Part 2

Cole's dad cleared his throat, "Again! From the top! And five, six, seven, eight!"

"Bop till you drop," Kai sang.

"Take it to the top," I sang following after.

"Shake it till you break it," Sang Jay.

"Move it till you lose it," Zane sang.

"Spin it till you win it…" Cole started before he was interrupted.

"Stop! Stop! Ehg!" Cole's dad said stepping away from the piano. "If my ears weren't attached to my head, they'd be running away!" I rolled my eyes. He walked up to Kai, "Kai, love the energy, hate the hair." I snickered a bit to myself. "Haden, love the effort hate the figure." Wow, that was rude. I looked down at my ensemble. True, I had just been dancing and was sweaty, but I wasn't that unattractive. Though, I guess my legs probably needed a shave…"Jay, you're giving a lot but I need more. Zane, like a machine, don't change anything. And Cole, try to act like you want to be here." Cole groaned as all of us rolled our eyes.

"He's worse than Sensei Wu!" Jay whispered to me.

I nodded, "Yeah, he's like the Simon Cowell on American Idol."

Cole's dad sighed, "Ok, moving forward. "Let's take a look at the big show stopping climax. Cole, we can't have history repeating itself."

"Dad, it was the 'Triple Tiger Sashay', I was seven!" Cole said.

"Um, what the 'Triple Tiger Sashay'?" I inquired.

"Only the most difficult dance move ever created." Cole said getting his southern girl attitude on.

His dad nodded, "It's true. Many professionals have dared try but it's never been successfully completed."

"Hence my father thought a SEVEN YEAR OLD could!" Cole growled. "But I ended up falling on my face, humiliating myself, and letting my quartet down.

"If you want to win, you have to go BIG." Cole's dad said waving his arms dramatically. "Ok, time for a break. Take five." With that he walked out of the room.

Jay scoffed, "I'm starting to see why Jay is so closed off. It's because 'Twinkle Toes' over here couldn't deliver the goods. Is that why you ran away?"

"Oh, I could deliver the goods." Cole argued. "Look, I'll take care of my father, but let's just stick with the plan. All we have to do is keep this charade up long enough to get that trophy."

"I don't know," I said folding my arms. "I'm starting to think we can win this thing." Cole glared at me and I sighed, "Ok, ok, we'll stick to the plan."

"Alright, let's get back to practice." Cole said. "We can practice outside, I don't want my dad to go give us more annoying comments."

"Seriously, he's so demanding." Kai said adjusting his hair.

I nodded, "Not to worry, I love you hair."

We made it outside in the warm sunshine and started from the top.

"Bop till you drop,"

"Take it to the top,"

"Shake it till you break it,"

"Move it till you lose it,"

"Spin it till you win it!"

"Cole! Stop being so emo and get with the program!"

"I am not! Besides, Kai's the one that's flat!"

"Please! Get a metronome and see! Oh, looks like Zane actually has a metronome. See? I'm not flat!"

"No, but you're sharp."

"But at least I'm not flat!"

"*GROAN* This is going to be a long performance…"

* * *

So, finally, the performance came up and the crowd was all getting seated in their seats. Among all the other people in Ninjago preparing for their show (even another quintet, though were all old…) we were in the back preparing our steps. The guys were all wearing their "dapper Dan" outfits with their corresponding colors while I wore just about the same thing but covered in silver sequins, a short pinstriped skirt and go-go boots. Yeah, let's say it wasn't fun to dance in. "And the kick ball, change, barrel roll, barrel turn, and we all do the double wings…"

Kai and Jay bumped into each other therefore knocking me over, "Guys! Watch it!" I growled.

"Dude! You gotta follow me!" Jay said to Kai.

"Follow you?" Kai scoffed. "You're two beats off!"

"Actually, 2.72 off of the beat." Zane corrected.

Cole pushed him aside and helped me to my feet. "Guys, guys! Let's not make this any harder than it needs to be. We just follow the plan, and keep up this charade until the trophy is revealed. Once we steal the blade cup, we can argue all we want after we get back home."

"But this is your hometown, Cole. Don't you want to win it?" Jay asked.

"Ugh, the only dance step I want to preform is, 'Get me out of this nuthouse and let's burn these memories from my head'."

"What?" A voice from behind us asked surprised.

We all turned, "Dad." Cole said surprised. "I-I…"

"The Blade Cup, you were going to steal it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh, snap." I whispered.

"Dad… I didn't mean for you to hear that." Cole admitted stepping up to him. "B-but I'm glad you did, because there's been something I've been meaning to tell you. All these years, I haven't been training to be a singer or dancer. I found something new that I'm really good at. Dad," he spun around with his Spinjitzu and came back in his ninja outfit. "I'm a ninja." His dad gasped.

Cole turned and pulled out his scythe, "And the truth is, if we don't steal that fang blade, er, blade cup, there are other people who will. Bad people, Serpentine. And we need it to save the world. I-I know how ridiculous this sounds, but I'm proud of who I am. And I want you to be proud of me too." Cole said putting his hand on his dad's shoulder.

But he pushed it off, "I can't be proud of any son who thinks stealing is alright. And I'm not going to stick around to watch you make a mockery of our family's legacy!" he cried storming off.

"Dad!" Cole called, when the door slammed Cole's shoulders slumped down.

Kai patted his back taking off his hat, "I'm sure he didn't mean that."

"Maybe if he just saw you in action…" Jay suggested.

"No." Cole interrupted. "I-it's ok."

Suddenly we all turned to see a group of snakes in wigs come in, they were wearing Elton John sunglasses and goofy headbands and sweaters. We all stood there agape at the idiocy. We looked closer at the dressing room they just came out of, on the top of the door it read, "Treble Makers". Great, so now it's Pitch Perfect? I thought. "What are they doing here?" Jay asked.

Kai and I ran to the curtain and pulled it back to get a look at the audience. "I can't help it if I offend anyone, my only job is to tell the truth." A familiar voice said.

"You don't look anything like your photo." One of the judges said looking up at Pythor who was trying to disguise himself with a fake Gandalf/Dumbledore (I couldn't really tell the difference, both are so alike) beard.

Pythor chuckled, "Sadly, the camera does add a few pounds but I'm just happy to have the opportunity to judge this prestigious contest."

"Hey!" A muffled voice that seemed to be coming from Pythor's stomach cried. "I'm still here! He swallowed me! He's not a judge…!"

"Quiet!" Pythor hissed smacking his stomach. The judges gave him a confused look. "Who's to say I won't let you out?"

I grimaced, "Ok, that's just nasty." Coming from the side of the room, two guys pulled in the glowing golden Blade Cup. "Ooo it's shiny!" I grinned but Kai shushed me.

They placed the trophy on the podium next to Pythor, "Yes, the fang blade."

"Uh, you mean the Blade Cup." The judge corrected.

"Yes, yes, whatever." Pythor dismissed staring at the shiny thing.

I turned to the audience and saw a group of Serpentine sit down, they were all wearing the most ridiculous outfits. They had multicolored beards ranging from red to purple and the one with the long tail had a single sock crammed on the end. "I'm sure Tyra Banks is going to be calling any day now." I mumbled.

"Looks like we're not the only ones planning to steal the Blade Cup." Kai said closing the curtain and placing his hat back on his hair. "Pythor's here."

"This, complicates things." Zane said.

"Then I say we make our move." Jay said. "We can't risk losing out again! I say we steal it."

"We're not going to steal it." Cole said firmly. "We're going to win this competition. And we'll do it OUR way." He said with a reassuring wink.

"Our way…?" we all asked confused.

* * *

The competition had been pretty much fruitless, and the Serpentine were up singing, "My Poison lies Over the Ocean", and I swear, people were dying. But Pythor sat there humming along, obviously this was his plan. When they were (FINALLY) done, Pythor put up a 10 on his score sheet while the other judges put up 6s. Pythor growled at them and they quickly turned it around to a 9. Everybody pretty much booed them off the stage.

The announcer quickly ran up and cleared his throat, "And last but not least, 'The Royal Blacksmiths'…! Huh?" he asked listening to his ear piece. Someone handed him a piece of paper, "Uh, this just in, there's been a switch." He ran a comb through his hair. "Next up we have 'Spin Harmony'!"

We all stood in the wings in our ninja outfits, though I was kinda nervous, I was so glad that I didn't have to wear that ridiculous outfit. Cole turned to us, "If we're going to do this, I want everyone to see who we are."

"I have butterflies in my stomach." Zane said.

"Ah, come on that's just nerves." I reassured.

"No, I really have butterflies in my stomach." Zane said opening his hatch as a couple butterflies flew out.

We all stood there, "Ok… glad you got that out." I said.

The announcer cleared his throat, "Uh, last call for 'Spin Harmony'!"

"Come on!" I said, "We're wasting time!"

"Let's do this!" Jay said pumping his fist up in the air. "For Cole!"

"If we can do the Tornado of Creation we can score perfect 10s out there!" Kai said.

I rolled my eyes, "You and the Tornado of Creation…"

"I can say anything and it will only go to elevate our team unity." Zane said.

"I'm glad you guys are my friends." Cole said making us all smile. "Now let's do this!"

"NINJA GO!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said rolling onto the stage. "I'm pleased to present: 'Spin Harmony'!" the applause started and the music began.

We all began dancing in synch with the music as the crowd cheering wildly for us, I smiled. Finally! Taking Social Dance has finally served a purpose! Suddenly the snakes from the audience jumped up (obviously jealous of our EPIC moves ;P) and we totally beat them while keeping in time with the music and the crowd went crazy! Zane was doing the 'moon walk' and we all did our best dance poses.

Then three more Serpentine popped up and ran towards Cole. He jumped up and in a split like what, three seconds? Yeah, three seconds jumped off and landed with a "Roar".

We all gasped, "'The Triple Tiger Sashay'!"

At first the audience was silent but it quickly came to a roar. The announcer slid forward, "I can't believe it! He did it!" he began bowing down while Cole stood there a bit dumbfounded. "'The Triple Tiger Sashay'! He's danced the impossible!"

We all ran up and gave Cole a group hug, "We totally did it!" I beamed.

We looked expectantly at the judges who both put up a ten while Pythor put up a 0. The audience began booing until suddenly (and most awkwardly I might add) the real judges hand came up and wrote a 1 before the 0. One way or another we got a perfect 10!

"IT'S A PERFECT TEN!" the announcer exclaimed. "'SPIN HARMONY' WINS THE BLADE CUP!"

They handed Cole the cup and he held it up triumphantly while to crowd continued to cheer madly for us. So this is what all dem pop stars feel like. I grinned.

Pythor was sitting there writhing in anger which only made the victory sweeter. In your face! Though, the victory for Cole was short lived when he noticed that his father's chair was empty.

We skipped backstage in fits of laughter, "Ha-ha! We did it!" Jay cried.

"I've never felt more alive!" Zane said.

"I know right! BEST DAY EVER!" I squealed flipping my hood back.

We all stood and did our little Michael Jackson dance and Cole sighed. "How about you guys go celebrate without me." He said handing me the trophy. "It's just not the same without my dad to celebrate with me."

"Cole!" We all turned to see across the stage, Cole's dad.

"Dad!" Cole smiled.

He ran up to him and they hugged, "I saw it all son, I saw it all."

I smiled, "Aw, how cute."

Cole flipped his hood back, "You, saw me dance?"

He nodded, "But more importantly I saw you fight. Those Serpentine were up to no good, and you stood up for what is right. I was wrong, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to fall in my footsteps. Everyone has a special talent inside them and your talent is to be a ninja!"

"So you're not mad?" Cole asked.

"How could I be? My sons a hero!"

"Oh I'm sorry to interrupt your family reunion, but did you know it's me?" we all turned to see Pythor standing there as he pulled his fake beard off.

We walked up toward him and I folded my arms, "Yeah. Seriously dude you need to work on disguises. You couldn't fool us."

"Well no matter, I stuck around because I didn't want you to miss our big show stopper!" there was a loud crash and we all turned to see the lights crash down right above Cole's dad!

"DAD!" Cole screamed as he ran to protect his father as the lights plummeted to the floor.

The dust came our way and we all coughed, "Cole!"

There was the laugh of Pythor and I felt the Blade Cup pulled from my fingers, "No!" I cried. Lunging for it only to land on my face. "He took the fang blade!"

Kai helped me to my feet, "Cole!" we all ran to the pile of twisted wires and broken lightbulbs.

Suddenly a light emitted from the left and we looked to see Cole's scythe begin to glow, we all gasped, "He's found his true potential!" we all gaped.

A glow grew from the pile and the broken lights were thrown out, coming out was Cole. He reached down and lifted out his confused father, "How did we survive that...? Cole?"

Cole was all shiny and glowy it was pretty awesome. We all stood there, "Cole's found his true potential! His relationship with his father must have been holding him back!"

"He's indestructible!" Jay beamed.

Kai folded his arms, "Great, now I really am the only one who hasn't figured out their special power." he said stomping his foot.

I punched him in the arm, "Are you seriously ignoring my presence?"

As quickly as the glow started it stopped. Cole held his head, "Is everyone alright?"

His dad patted his shoulder, "Not to worry, we're all ok son."

* * *

Back at Cole's dad's house we sat and drank tea revving over Cole's new power. "So the scoreboard now reads 'Pythor: two fang blades', 'Ninja: zero'." Jay said taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah but we only need one and there's two left to find." Cole said optimistically.

Kai grinned slyly, "Who knows? Maybe when I find my power I'll become the destined Green Ninja."

everyone started laughing, "Yeah right Kai." Jay scoffed. Who's the Green Ninja...? I thought. I shrugged, I'll ask later.

I patted Kai on the shoulder, "The only thing you're destined for is a bigger ego." I said sticking my tongue at at him.

He smiled and held my hand.

Cole's Dad opened the door and walked over to his wall littered with past memorabilia of past "Royal Blacksmiths". He smiled and pulled out a new picture, we all stood to get a good look at it. "It may not be a trophy, but it will look great on my wall." the picture was us back at the theater posing with the Blade Cup.

I smiled, "That's awesome."

"In my opinion, you're all family now." Cole's dad said bringing us all together for a group hug. I smiled and gave Kai a kiss on the cheek.

A family...

* * *

**Yay! Love this episode!**

**Sorry that a couple of chapters ago (in the beginning) I said that Haden had unlocked her true potential and nowI totally blowing it off, because it's going to tie in later :3 Oops no spoilers XD**

**please favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Only like a few people reviewed and I know that more of you read it, I really want to know how I did and what you guys thought! Please?**

**Thanks again y'all! See you in the next chapter!**

**As always:**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**X3**


	37. Chapter 37: Fire Burnin'

**Hiya guys! **

**Sorry this took sooooo long! DX I had a little writers block, and i've been CRAZY busy! But guess what? I made it to State Solo for Clarinet! ^^ I'm going next weekend and I hope i'll update beforehand. **

**And sorry that this chapter also follows closely to the show, I promise it'll get more creative but I just had to get Kai his true potential and introduce Lloyd! And yeah I didn't include him much... but I will! And I would have updated this yesterday but was pulled away and didn't get to finish so sorry again! (man i'm sorry for everything...) **

**ANYHOOZLE! Without further ado, CHAPTER 37! (Holy cow, I can't believe i've gotten that far!) **

**(Oh and check out the new cover! ^^) **

* * *

**Chapter 37: Fire Burnin' **

I let out a long sigh as Nya turned a spotlight back on deck and the dummy we'd been practicing on was now torn to shreds. She smiled, "Nice job you guys, you're all pretty good at fighting in the dark. You're powers seem to be improving, even you Haden, even though you haven't gotten your full potential yet."

I took a deep breath in and wiped my sweaty brow, "Yeah," I looked around, "Hey, where's Kai?"

We all remained silent for a moment and heard noises from the room under the deck, we gave each other a confused look and carefully treaded downstairs.

A candle flickered in Sensei's room and Kai's chatter echoed through the halls, "Hiya! Fire! I'm on fire! Shoot flames!" I peeked my head in and almost laughed out loud at Kai pretending to fight in the green ninja outfit. After having the whole "green ninja" ordeal explained to me, this made this all the more funny. "Ugg! Come on, I know you can do it! FLAMES!"

Since we couldn't hold it in any longer we all burst out laughing making Kai jump, "That was beautiful Kai, or should I say the Green Princess?" I snickered. "Green ain't your color."

"H-how long have you guys been watching?" Kai asked his face flushing red as he pulled off his hood. "Ugg! Nothings working! I thought if I just tried it on it would trigger something that proved I was the Green Ninja."

"But only the one destined to face Lord Garmmadon is to wear the Green Ninja outfit." Zane said.

"I know, but it's not fair that Haden and I are the only ones who haven't unlocked their true potentials yet." He said discouraged. "And Sensei's gone and we don't know when he's coming back…"

The door opened and a voice called, "Hello? I'm home!"

"SENSEI!" We all cheered as I dashed down the hall and gave a bear hug to Sensei. "I'm Soooo glad to see you!"

He smiled as everyone else tackled him in a dog pile, "It's good to be home." He grinned.

"We're so glad you're back!" Nya said.

"Yeah, did you bring us anything? Like M&M's or a snowglobe?" I asked.

"You have missed SO much Sensei!" Jay said. "Turns out Nya was this totally beast samurai, Cole's a dancer, and Zane's a nindroid!"

"A what…?" Sensei repeated confused.

"You've been gone awhile, we'll catch you up later." I said.

Zane nodded, "But you should know that all of us except Kai and Haden have learned their true potential."

"Really? That's quite wonderful," Sensei said nodding. "Though, where is Kai?"

"Here I am!" Kai called running up now wearing his normal outfit. "We're all so glad you're back!"

"Yes, as am I. Though I didn't come alone." Behind Sensei four black arms rose up and behind him walked none other than Garmmadon.

We all gasped, "GARMMADON?!" We all cried.

Kai instantly jumped and knocked him to the ground, "He must have followed you here!"

"Since when did he get four arms?" I asked surprised.

"Well, we meet again." Garmmadon said nonchalantly.

Sensei ran up and pried Kai off him, "Get off! He's the reason I left! We need his help; his son needs his help."

Garmmadon stood and brushed some dirt off his shoulder, "That's right. My son Lloyd was kidnapped by the Serpentine and I intend to bring him home."

"To where the underworld?" I asked folding my arms. "I'm sure you'll have wonderful father-son bonding time. How in the heck did you ever get a wife?"

"Never mind that, until Lloyd is safe, _he _will be our guest." Sensei said.

"WHAT?!" We all cried in disbelief.

Cole's mouth hung wide open, "We have to live with _him?!_"

"But he's got four freakin arms!" I said waving my arms.

"Yeah, may I remind you that ever since he became evil he's done nothing but try to get our golden weapons and kill us?" Jay said.

"ENOUGH!" Sensei shouted making us jump.

We all sighed and obediently said, "Yes, Sensei."

"The golden weapons don't matter, as long as my brother is here he will be our guest. Understand?" Sensei said in a serious tone.

We sighed, "Yes, Sensei."

"Come, we have more pressing matters." Sensei said turning on his heels walking down to the control room.

As he Garmmadon followed after Sensei he turned to Kai and I and gave an evil smirk. I gritted my teeth, _Something doesn't fit right._

* * *

I sighed and looked off the edge of the deck to the volcano now coming into view, "You just had to attack Garmmadon didn't you?" I asked Kai standing next to me.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't blame me, you have to admit he was being suspicious." Kai had been stupid, like usual. And attacked Garmmadon when he left to fetch the golden weapons, which was idiotic.

"But you've got to stop assuming things! It's only going to lead to problems!" I said.

"Like you'd know, you're really good at being rash." He muttered.

I scowled, "Wow, looks like you've been waiting to say that one." I narrowed my eyes and turned away from Kai leaving him alone by the deck. I walked over to the group who were chatting amongst themselves, "So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Ok guys, we're here!" Nya said on the PA system, "We've finally reached the Fire Temple."

The volcano glowed with an eerie fire-y glow that made me shiver rather than sweat. We walked off Destiny's Bounty and down on the old path, Kai and I walking on opposite ends. _The nerve! That little idiot thinking he can talk to me like that when he does something stupid. I'm not nearly as rash as he is! _

Sensei wiped his brow, "We must travel with caution. This temple is ancient and is very fragile, it's so old that just the slightest crash or explosion can set off an explosion. That means we must fight without the golden weapons." Everyone strapped their weapons on their back, except Kai.

I glared at hi, "Kai, put it away."

He rolled his eyes and holstered it to his back, "Yeah, I know. No fire sword."

The entrance to the volcano's core glowed from the lava within and Garmmadon took a deep breath, "From now on, we stop at nothing to get my son."

"Don't forget the fang blade." Kai said.

"Right, but my son is more important." He said walking in leading us down.

I heard Kai mutter, "Whatever." (See what I mean?! IDIOTIC!)

We carefully treaded carefully through the shadows and into the burning core of the volcano. Serpentine walked around searching the rock walls and in the lava for the fang blade. In the corner Pythor sat there giving orders to the rest of the Serpentine and next to him was a cage with a kid in a hood.

"Lloyd." Garmmadon breathed.

Suddenly there was a loud clank and Pythor pushed his way to where the noise came from. In a second he held up an ultra-shiny fang blade. "The fang blade is ours!" The Serpentine began cheering and Garmmadon narrowed his eyes.

We carefully snuck behind the crowd of Serpentine until I suppose Pythor saw our reflection in the fang blade and cried, "It's the ninja! Attack!"

"Be swift! Fight like there's no tomorrow!" Sensei ordered as we charged towards the Serpentine.

We spared off the Serpentine and tried not to fall in the broiling lava, harder said than done. Though everyone else seemed to be having an easier time using their true potential powers. Kai and I were having more trouble. Suddenly Kai pulled out his fire sword and suddenly the lava rose and shot up in the air, "Kai! What are you doing? You might bring the whole place down!" I shouted.

"No! Not until we get the fang blade!" he shot back attacking more of the Serpentine.

"Let's get out of here!" Pythor said slithering off with the fang blade and a handful of Serpentine. He snapped his fingers and the snakes began breaking the walls and rocks began falling down from the ceiling. "Get rid of the boy!" Pythor said. The snake holding Lloyd's cage threw it off the ledge they were standing at and the cage (thankfully) landed on a stray piece of rock.

I looked up and a large chunk of rock was falling right above Kai. I quickly ran his way, "Kai!" I screamed shoving him out of the way. He flew off down the ledge as the rock landed on my leg sending me down away from everyone else. I struggled with the large rocks weight and I felt the shock coursing through my body and bones.

"Haden!" Kai cried.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back. "Get Lloyd!"

"Way ahead of you!" Garmmadon said running swiftly toward his son. Before the stray piece of rock fell into the lava Garmmadon swooped in and snatched the cage off and landed back on the ledge to the entrance.

"Get the fang blade!" I shouted to Kai trying to get my leg free.

He nodded and ran off after Pythor who had almost made it to the exit, "Kai! Get back it's too dangerous!" Cole yelled.

"Then I'll have to be quick!" he shouted back. In a quick movement he pulled out his sword and threw it at Pythor and knocked the fang blade out of his hand causing it to stick in the wall. Pythor gave a loud hiss at Kai but he quickly receded back into the hole before a spout of lava shot up.

"Kai let it go!" I shouted yanking my leg free from the rock. "It's not worth it!"

Of course, he didn't listen to me.

Rocks continued to fall from the volcano walls and lava began rising higher, Kai tried his best to pry the sword and the fang blade out of the wall but it wouldn't budge. Shouts came from the entrance and I saw the ledge break where Lloyd was standing and he fell down into the fiery lava. "Lloyd!" Garmmadon cried.

Before I could comprehend what was happening rocks fell on the entrance blocking off everyone.

And then there were three.

"Help!" Lloyd cried from his small rock. I hobbled to my feet and jumped my way over to him pulling him off his sinking rock to a rock that wasn't sinking as fast. I fell to the ground crying out in pain from my leg injury.

I turned to Kai and now saw the fang blade lying on a rock by the lava, of course. "Kai! Help!" Lloyd called.

I could tell Kai was contemplating between the fang blade or us, and I gave him a pleading look. "Help." I said.

Then everything went up in flames.

I don't remember much after that point but flames, and screaming. Was that me? Did I really sound that girly?

Suddenly, the heat stopped, I felt safe. "It's ok, I've got you." I heard a voice say. I squinted my eyes open and saw a glowing, shining, sparkly Kai.

I coughed from the smoke but gave a smile, "Like usual."

He grinned and gave me a reassuring wink, sending us out of the volcano.

We landed on Destiny's Bounty greeted by our awestruck friends. I shakily stood to my feet and coughed from the smog I had inhaled and tried to not fall on my bad leg. "You learned your true potential Kai!" Jay beamed.

Kai smiled, as we all cheered. And then he did the most manly thing, he fainted. I giggled, He grinned and gave me a reassuring wink, sending us out of the volcano.

We landed on Destiny's Bounty greeted by our awestruck friends. I shakily stood to my feet and coughed from the smog I had inhaled and tried to not fall on my bad leg. "You learned your true potential Kai!" Jay beamed.

Kai smiled, as we all cheered. And then he did the most manly thing, he fainted. I giggled, _Yep, that's the Kai I know._

* * *

**Oooooo! Yaaay! XD Lol, sorry that was weird, i'm a little tired... I had a test today... **

**Sorry if it was kind of cheesy and sorry that there was that huge time gape! It was already like 2,000 words so sorry! DX **

**Please Review, Favorite, and follow! It's gonna get good! ;3 **

**Thanks again you guys! **

**See you in the next chapter! **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**:3 **


	38. HEEEEELP!

**Hey everyone! **

**Now, I know this isn't a chapter and it's been a month since i've updated (HOLY COW! A MONTH! I've become that person that hardly updates! Ugh! I'm so sorry!) **

**Again, i'm terribly sorry about not updating but the past 3 weeks have been crazy because I was vacation for three weeks in the woods without internet and it's been so hectic! But im back now! :3 **

**I'm sorry! But this isn't a chapter! With my absence I've gotten a bad case of Writers Block... if anyone can help with an idea to keep the story moving that'd be great!**

**(PS what do you guys think of the cover? I think its pretty snazzy :P) **

**Thank you so much! And thanks for reading! :) **

**Cheers!**

**-QueenOfGeeks14**


End file.
